Freaky Friday Sailor Moon
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: This deals with one of our two most uber favorite couples ever. Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino! A stray attack by a youma switches Ami and Makoto's minds and powers with their bodies! Pandemonium ensues! AmixMakoto, shoujoai, !Epilogue added! FINISHED.
1. Winds of War: The Switch

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon  
**By: LowFlyer1080

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Sailor Moon so no you can't sue me. nyahh nyahh :P Go stick your government cheese somewhere else.

Author's Note: really have no idea what the pairing in this is gonna be, nor do I know what it's gonna be about. Hell, I don't really know anything about this fic at all. So do like Queens of the Stone Age say…Go With the Flow (good song btw, excellent video too)

Any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts. 

* * *

The battle was raging much longer than what the scouts had thought it would and none of them were without wounds. Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had various cuts and scrapes showing through tears in their clothing. Venus and Mars were leaning against each other for support having both taken a direct hit to the chest from a flailing punch thrown by their opponent. Mercury was bleeding from a cut on her forehead, and had burns on her arms from where she took a hit from the thing's lightning. Jupiter had gotten angry at seeing her unrequited love hurt like that and had charged recklessly in, only to get blasted backward by a crack of thunder, dislocating her shoulder as she impacted with a tree nearby. Saturn's fuku was dirty and torn from when she dove in front of a bolt meant for Chibi-Moon, who had been hit anyway by a stray arc of lightning that had jumped from Saturn to her due to the close proximity of each other. Uranus' lower left arm was bent at a somewhat odd angle after the creature had smashed it between a brick wall and its fist. Neptune also had a cut on her forehead as well as a gash across her right thigh that was bleeding. Pluto seemed to be the only one without a scratch, but the large bruises on her legs and arms, and a quickly blackening eye provided evidence to the contrary.

The Outers and Sailor Chibi-Moon had arrived but even that didn't seem to help their plight. This youma was strong. Freakishly strong. But why was it so powerful? There were no enemies left to fight, and the only excitement in the past 8 months in their senshi business were the occasional youma attack where one would wander in from the remnants of the Negaverse and the scouts would defeat it without much problem. What was even weirder was the fact that this one looked like a colossal Duracell battery! Saturn jumped in and swung her Silence Glaive down hoping to slice the thing open, but it clanked harmlessly off the creature's metal hide, sending a concussive shockwave back through the glaive and stunning Sailor Saturn for a moment or two. It was enough for the beast to let loose a bolt of lightning, sending her flying backward.

"Saturn!" Chibi-moon cried out as she crawled shakily to her lover, the electricity still coursing through her from her earlier shock, as she helped her stand up. "Are you alright?"  
"I've felt better." Saturn winced, then her eyes widened in horror. "Sailor Chibi-moon, look out! SILENCE WALL!"

Saturn jumped in front of Chibi-moon just in time, spinning her glaive up to deflect the second bolt of lightning hurled their way. Underestimating the impact, however, she didn't get her footing quite right. The attack slammed into the shield, the force pushing her back, twisting her ankle roughly. She winced in pain but maintained the protective barrier.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto hurled her attack at the beast, scoring a hit but this only seemed to make it madder. The thing rounded on her and blasted her with a massive crack of thunder. The green-haired beauty lost her grip on her time staff and dropped to her knees as she covered her ears, crying out in pain.

"Pluto!" Neptune called out, limping to her side. Uranus put herself between her lover and friend and the monster, charging her attack with her good arm.  
"You bastard! You'll pay for hurting her! Uranus World Shaking!" the golden ball of power flew from her hand, spinning across the ground and bouncing up into the youma's face, knocking it back. Mars and Venus didn't miss a beat.

"Burning Mandala!"  
"Wink Chain Sword!"

The two attacks from the senshis of Fire and Love critically struck the beast, which was still trying to regain its balance, laying it out flat on the ground.

"Mercury! Jupiter! Disable it before it gets up!" Moon called to her two friends, as she helped Saturn and Chibi-Moon to their feet.

"I believe I have had…ENOUGH OF THIS!" Mercury shouted, gaining her footing as she conjured forth her remaining power. "Shine Aqua STORM!" Mercury cried out, her eyes glowing an eerie blue. Cold winds picked up with hurricane force and a blizzard appeared out of nowhere. The ground turned to frost around Mercury as she brought forth her power. The frost zipped across the ground in erratic and jagged lines, 3-4 inch spikes of ice growing up from them as they shot toward the fallen youma. They reached the monster and surrounded it, frost growing up and encasing the beast inside several feet of solid ice. Mercury's concentration ended and she fell to the ground, exhausted and unconscious from the battle and the last expenditure of her power.

"Hang on Mercury." Jupiter looked at the blunette tenderly before focusing her wrath upon the monster that had hurt the young genius. "You'll pay for what you've done to Mercury and for what you've done to my friends! You nearly killed Ami! For that you shall be punished without mercy! Now I'll show you the true power of a Thunder God you pitiful MORTAL!!!" her eyes ignited green with electricity, crackling dangerously as the rage of the gods was unleashed. A new attack sequence appeared in her mind.

From no where, a surge of power burst forth around Jupiter, white lightning arcing beautifully but deadly around her body. Electricity from Tokyo's power grid drained into her as the destructive energy was torn away from nearby buildings and power lines, blacking out entire city blocks. "CELESTIAL…DRAGON…STRIKE!" She called forth her attack. A bright white explosion surrounded her and a massive dragon made of pure lightning shot upward out of the blast, arcing high up through the air, streaking back down straight toward the frozen youma. The attack hammered into the ice, obliterating it with little effort, barreling on through and blasting a hole straight through the monster. Another explosion rocked the ground as a cloud of dust covered the battlefield. The scouts all braced themselves against the shockwave, awed at the destructive power they had just witnessed erupt from their best friend.

Slowly the dust cleared and there stood the youma, on its feet with a sizzling hole torn straight through its chest. The scouts braced themselves for the continuation of the fight as Jupiter and the youma stared each other down. The beast swayed upon its feet slightly and fell forward to its knees. "I've one last trick up my sleeve, fool. POLARITY SWITCH!" A shockwave rolled out from the monster as it fell forward and exploded, sending a shower of lightning bolts outward. Most of the scouts managed to dodge the crackling energy, but Jupiter saw a bolt headed straight for the weakened Mercury who was just now struggling to her feet.

"Ami! NO!" She dove on top of Mercury and held her tight just as the bolt tore into them. They cried out in pain as the lightning coursed through them.

"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Jupiter!" Moon called out running toward them, as she saw the energy connect with her friends, she screamed as Tuxedo Kamen pulled her back roughly, out of the way of another stray bolt. The attack was shortly over and the scouts rushed to their two unconscious friends. Pluto checked them, searching for pulses.

"They're alive. Let's get them back to our house since we're closer to it than your shrine, Mars." She de-transformed and scooped up the smaller, and lighter, Mercury in her arms. The rest of the scouts de-transformed, Rei and Minako working together to lift Jupiter up off the ground. Michiru and Haruka led the way as Haruka gently cradled her arm with her good hand.

"Are they going to be okay, Setsuna?" Usagi asked as she and Mamoru leaned on each other for support, the battle having taken its toll on everyone.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine but I won't know until I can check them out better." She replied.  
"Chibi-usa? Hotaru? Are you two okay?" Mamoru looked behind him as the two younger girls walked slowly behind them.  
"My left leg is still numb and tingly from that lightning." Chibi-usa moaned a little.  
"I think I may have sprained my ankle, Chiba-san. But I should be okay." Hotaru said quietly. She had kept her glaive out and was leaning on it heavily, using it as a walking stick.  
"Do you want me to carry you on my back?"  
"No, that's okay. Chibi-usa is helping me along."

* * *

The close-knit band finally made their way to the Outers' house. Setsuna lay the taller Makoto down on their couch while Rei and Minako laid Ami down on their loveseat. Setsuna checked their breathing and blood pressure. Both were normal. Their temperatures were slightly higher and their skin felt kind of tingly to the touch. Evidence of the electric charge still in them.

"Hand me Ami's computer. I need to run a scan on them." Usagi handed Setsuna the visor and computer. The scouts looked on as Setsuna put the visor on and began typing furiously as information was displayed to her. Her frown slowly increased as she moved back and forth between the two unconscious scouts. The others began to worry. Usagi finally broke the silence.

"Setsuna-san, what is going on?"  
"I don't understand this…it just does not make any sense at all. The only thing I can think of…" Setsuna paused, "What was that last attack that thing yelled out before it was destroyed?" she asked, turning to the group. Rei answered her, her excellent memory coming back to her.

"Some attack called Polarity Switch. Why? What's wrong?"

The beautiful guardian of time sighed as she removed the visor and turned off the computer. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, Ami and Makoto will be just fine, they're merely unconscious."  
"What's the bad news?" Minako asked, leaning into Rei, who's arms wrapped around her waist.  
"They're not Ami and Makoto." She pointed out respectively. Switching her motions she pointed it out. "They are Makoto and Ami."

The scouts looked puzzled. Mamoru spoke up, "What do you mean?"  
"We all have our own different colored auras that signify our power and help to tell us apart. Ami's is blue, Makoto's green. Rei's red, Minako's is orange. Usagi's is white, Chibi-usa is pink, Hotaru is purple. Haruka is golden and Michiru is turquoise. I am a dark green, almost black. But somehow, Ami's blue aura is now emanating from Makoto's body and Makoto's green aura is emanating from Ami's body."

"You mean to tell me their powers have switched?" Haruka said. She grunted in pain as Setsuna began to work on her arm.  
"This is going to hurt." Setsuna took both sides of the broken arm in her hands.  
"I've had worse." The sandy blonde replied, but none the less took Michiru's offered hand with her good arm. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.  
"I'm sorry." Setsuna said, before wrenching the bones back into place with a muted crunch. Haruka cried out in pain as a few tears slipped out of her closed eyes. She leaned into Michiru who held her as best she could. Setsuna applied a splint and bound it tightly together. She gave her a shot of morphine from the small bottle she did have in the first aid kit before continuing. "what I'm saying is, I don't know if it's just their powers that have switched bodies and I don't know how long it will stay like this, or if they will ever regain their old powers back."

A groan came from what appeared to be Makoto, lying on the couch as she slowly sat up, clutching her head. "I seem to be experiencing a slight headache. Where am I?" she winced as a pounding migraine surged to life within her. Something was definitely wrong here. Makoto NEVER spoke in clinical terms like that. That was something only Ami did.

At that same moment, what appeared to be Ami sat up as well, clutching her own head, "Good god did anyone catch the license plate number of that truck?".

And Ami sure as hell never joked around about feeling ill like that either.

"Ami?" Usagi said tentatively, looking between her two friends. And then what Setsuna feared, did happen.  
"Yes?" Makoto's body answered.  
"Oh my god…"

"USAGI!" Mamoru barely caught her before she fell to the floor in a dead faint. Complete pandemonium broke out when the two senshi in question saw each other.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought…" Ami's body said as she caught sight of Makoto. She looked down. Her breasts were smaller, her blouse was blue and her white skirt had blue trim around the bottom. "Well…this is interesting."  
"Oh dear, this isn't good." Makoto's body said as she looked at Ami. She then looked down, a blush coming to her face. "I always wanted to get to know you better Makoto, but this is just a tad bit ridiculous."

"Ami, Makoto, I think there's something you two should know…" Setsuna began calmly.

* * *

Das es chapter uno finito.

A/N – Okay, I was REALLY fing bored when I thought this one up. I always liked the Ami/Makoto pairing and thought it'd be fun to pull a "Freaky Friday" on the two poor girls. Yes, you can call me evil if you want, but this story is still up here and it will still be confusing as f.


	2. The Explanation

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon**  
By: LowFlyer1080

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Sailor Moon so no you can't sue me. nyahh nyahh :P Go stick your government cheese somewhere else.

Author's Note: Okay, so maybe I didn't QUITE know what I was getting into when this idea made its way onto my flash drive. This is gonna be hellacious to write. I'm gonna get so confused with the whole body-switching thing it'll drive me nuts. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is for you, my VERY FEW READERS to keep things straight in this twisted story. Gomen nasai. I've really made a mess of things this time 'round.

Any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought…" Ami's body said as she caught sight of Makoto. She looked down. Her breasts were smaller, her blouse was blue and her white skirt had blue trim around the bottom. "Well…this is interesting."  
"Oh dear, this isn't good." Makoto's body said as she looked at Ami. She then looked down, a blush coming to her face. "I always wanted to get to know you better Makoto, but this is just a tad bit ridiculous." 

"Ami, Makoto, I think there's something you two should know…" Setsuna began calmly.

"You have got to be joking." Minako began laughing at the entire situation, "Oh this is just too hilarious. Ami is in Makoto's body and Makoto is in Ami's body. This should prove to be QUITE amusing!"

The comment earned a particularly sharp elbow to the blonde senshi of love's ribs from Rei, "Don't be so insensitive! We have no idea how long this will last. Not to mention the massive repercussions this is going to have on their daily lives! What are we going to tell Ami's mother? And what about their school work? Ami's, or what appears to be Ami's, grades will drop…"  
"HEY!" Makoto, in Ami's body protested, "I'm not that bad."  
"Gomen Ami-chan…I mean, Mako-chan." Rei apologized. Damn this was confusing, "And what appears to be Makoto's grades, will increase. Not only have their powers switched, but their minds and souls as well. And we have no idea how to change them back."

"I hadn't thought of that at all. Gomen nasai, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan." Minako was now quite sobered, bowing deeply to her two friends.  
"It's okay, Mina-chan, we forgive you." Makoto spoke up, from Ami's body.  
"What will we do now?" Mamoru questioned, still holding an unconscious Usagi on her feet.

"For now, nothing." Setsuna sighed. Turning to the two girls in question she continued, "However, it may be best for you both if you stay at Makoto's apartment. Ami, have Makoto call your mom for you. Have her act like you and tell her you'll be spending the night at her apartment. You may have switched places but your voices are still the same."

"I just thought of something." Haruka said, "What are they gonna do when they have to take their morning showers?"

At that point, Michiru performed her ever-famous…yup you guessed it, The-Slap-Heard-Round-The-World. "You pervert! It's bad enough Ami and Makoto are going through this! Must you make it worse by bringing up those things?! Not everyone has your preferences you know!"  
"OW! I can't believe you slapped an injured and defenseless young woman!" Haruka said, holding her cheek with her good hand, feigning hurt.  
"Oh shut up." Michi replied, wrapping her arms around Haruka's shoulders once again.

Ami, err Makoto, stood up from the love seat and walked over to where Makoto, err Ami, sat looking forlorn on the couch as everyone looked on. (A/N: I hate this already ) She reached down and took hold of her hands and pulled her up. For being as small as she was, Makoto was surprised at the strength that Ami had within her. She looked up into what were her own green eyes. Seeing them from Ami's point of view, she noticed a bit of mysterious wisdom within their emerald depths. It felt so weird, to be staring at her body like this. It felt like she was looking into a mirror. But she knew that it was Ami on the inside, that mysterious glint in her own eyes proved it was. She saw a blush come to her body's face. "Things will turn out okay in the end, Ami. I promise you they will." She quietly vowed.

Ami, in Makoto's body had to look down slightly to see her own face staring back at her. Those vivid blue sapphires looking up at her, it made her feel weird as well. She was sure Mako felt the same, like she was staring at herself in a mirror. Looking at her own eyes, from Makoto's point of view, she noticed a certain fire in them. One she knew she herself did not possess, but a certain someone very special to her did. She knew that her dear Mako-chan was the reason for that fire. A tear or two came to her eyes, causing a few intakes of breath. Ami did not care however. She knew why the other senshi were so shocked. None of them had ever seen Makoto openly tear up, or cry in front of them. Not like she had done so many times for Ami. She hugged the smaller girl now, suddenly, wrapping her new vessel's long arms around her old vessel's smaller frame. "I'm so sorry, Makoto-chan. This is all my fault. If I hadn't used up the last of my power in that battle we wouldn't be in this predicament. I should have known better." She whispered into her original body's ear.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, Ami, it's okay. It's not your fault. If you hadn't done what you did, we might have lost someone. You did what you had to do, and I don't blame you for it." She twined Ami's, now hers, short arms up and around her old body's neck and held her close, as Ami cried. She looked over her shoulder, giving a small glare to the other senshi. They took their cue to skidoo and slunk off to the Outers' dining room as Michiru went into the kitchen with Hotaru to make them all some of her famous green tea.

"No, it is my fault, Mako-chan. If I hadn't used up my energy so recklessly, you wouldn't have had to protect me. I could have dove for cover on my own and we wouldn't have gotten hit by that attack." Ami said, forlornly looking down into her old body's eyes. On top of being overcome with grief and humiliation at her own failure at being a senshi, the fact she was literally crying on her own shoulder made it ten times worse. Her head jerked fiercely to the right as a stinging crack rung out in the living room. Ami immediately snapped out of it, bringing a hand up to her now burning cheek. She turned back to her own body, surprised at the power and courage radiating off of it, evidence of the current owner of her body. It wasn't like Ami at all to look like that.

"Stop it, Ami. Just stop it. It's NOT your fault. No one knew that would happen. No one could predict it. Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do." Makoto was almost taken aback at how small and frail her own body seemed, but remembered who was currently the inhabitant of said body, making her realize that she almost never looked so weak as that. She sighed as she pulled Ami back into a hug, "I'm sorry I slapped you but it was all I could think of to get you to stop."

They stood like that for a few minutes more, holding each other as the realization of their current predicament finally settled into place. A few sniffles still came now and then from Ami (now in Makoto's body), and Makoto (now in Ami's body) gently rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear. Ami finally pulled away, "C'mon, the others are probably worried about us as it is. We should begin trying to find a solution to this mess we've found ourselves right in the center of."

"Agreed." Came the confident reply from the now shorter Makoto. With that, the two young women made their way to the dining room where the others were waiting for them.

* * *

They had been at this for 3 hours now and still no headway. Both Ami and Setsuna, as well as Michiru and Mamoru had gone over the data from the battle stored in Ami's computer. None of them could make any sense of it. 

"It just looks like a normal bolt of lightning!" Setsuna said, throwing her arms in the air, "I may be the Time Guardian but even I have limits when it comes to patience. This is driving me insane!" She stood up angrily from her chair and paced around the table, trying to think of some possible explanation for the problem her two friends were stuck in.

"I can't figure it out either. Why would an attack like that have this effect on two people?" Mamoru questioned, "I've studied medicine and physics alike, and this little can of worms here basically defies all logic and law set in BOTH branches of study." He sighed, leaning back in his chair as he took another drink of his tea. A now wide-awake Usagi stood behind him, her arms resting on his broad shoulders.

"Could it be something in the way the attack was launched?" she spoke up.

"We've gone through that already, it just seems like it was one last desperate attempt at destroying us. But the power levels Ami's computer recorded noted that even though they were large bolts, they were low in power." Michiru piped up, as she sat, reviewing the data for the umpteenth time. "That in of itself is strange. A larger amount of power is required for a larger strike." She sat the visor and computer back down on the table. Makoto, in Ami's body came over and picked it up. Putting it on and rewinding the footage and data she reviewed it herself.

"Did anyone else get hit by the bolts? Or come close to one after the youma exploded with that final attack?" Ami, in Mako's body, piped up. At this statement, the young but impossibly wise Hotaru opened her violet orbs.

"Usagi was going to run to you two when she saw you take the hit but Mamoru pulled her out of the way of a lightning blast headed for her." Hotaru said quietly. She closed her eyes again as Chibi-usa continued to softly massage her sore ankle.

"That's right, Mamo-chan did pull me back, but I still got hit here on my arm." Usagi said, rolling up her blouse sleeve and showing Michiru the burn.  
"Mamoru, did you feel anything when she was grazed?" Haruka asked him.  
"Other than a slight shock, nothing." He shook his head.  
"Are you two feeling okay right now?" Rei asked the two.  
"I feel normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Usagi?" He looked up at his girlfriend.  
"Nope, I feel fine too." She shook her head.  
"Mako-chan? Are you alright?" Ami looked over at her unrequited love, noticing the frown upon her old body's face.  
"Ami, does this thing recognize voice commands?"  
"Yes it does. Why?"  
"Computer, reconfigure scans to display polarity and voltage levels during the course of the battle and of the lightning bolt that struck Sailors Mercury and Jupiter as well as energy type." She requested.

The machine chirped a few times as it began working, reconfiguring the data and video footage to match the request made by its owner. It beeped, signaling it was done. "Replay image clip." Makoto said.

As she watched the images, her frown increased. The others looked on in deep curiosity. "How the hell…this can't be right." Mako frowned. She may not have been very smart, but she aced all of her tests and quizzes when it came to anything dealing with electricity. She wasn't the Senshi of Thunder for nothing.

"Makoto, what is it?" Mina questioned.

Makoto took off the visor and unplugged it from the computer. She pulled out the holographic projector from Ami's computer satchel and plugged it in. Setting it up, she powered it on and placed it at the center of the table. "I'm not the Senshi of Thunder for nothing you know. Take a look at this." She rewound the video again and played it for her friends to see, at very reduced play speed.

"My Celestial Dragon Strike was super-charged from Tokyo's power grid. That's what these neutral energy charges are from; the electricity from Tokyo. The other lightning bolts this thing had thrown were negatively charged." She began, pointing them out as the video played. "My attacks, however, are charged positively."  
"We know that already. But that shouldn't have anything to do with this." Haruka interrupted.  
"Hang on. Now watch here. This is where I use my new attack. See how it's charged both neutrally and positively? It arcs through the air, switching polarity between positive and neutral so fast that even Ami's computer could hardly see it. The attack strikes the youma right here. But first it has to punch through the ice block Ami sealed it in. That's where things get hairy. I noticed that each time we attacked this thing, our attacks always came back in the opposite power of what they had been."  
"We hit it with positive, it hit back with negative." Michiru stated.  
"Exactly. But when the Dragon Strike hit Ami's ice, its charge was positive. Due to the refractive magic of the ice, it switched the dragon's polarity entirely. The Dragon became negatively charged and switched 1500 more times in the split second before it impacted the creature. It was negatively charged when it hit the monster. It mortally wounded it, yes, but it didn't kill it outright. Broken free of the ice, it used an area effect attack against us. The attack was neutrally charged." Makoto continued.  
"Yes, but if that were so, then it shouldn't have damaged us as badly as it did at all. And certainly should have switched our minds with our bodies." Ami stated.  
"Not true. When my attack actually hit the youma, true it was negatively charged, but altering between negative and neutral so fast, it was essentially both at the same time. And, as fate would have it, there is no opposite for neutral. And the last thing the monster must have felt was the energy from Tokyo hitting it. When it tried to use that Polarity Switch attack, the magical residue from both my Celestial Dragon and your Aqua Storm were channeled into it."  
"I'm not sure I get where this is going." Minako moaned, holding her head. "I'm starting to get a headache."  
"I'm getting there. The neutrality of the energy scrambled our energies around, and, when the bolt hit us, they tried to re-integrate themselves into the proper host bodies. That's where the final problem occurred. Being so scrambled around by the neutral charge, they entered the wrong person, in turn forcing the rest of that power aura out of the body. Having no where else to go, our auras felt the weakened energy of their same type in each of our bodies and integrated themselves into that body. This all happened so fast that Ami's computer barely even noticed it."

The senshi all sat there, contemplating this very feasible reason to the predicament that Mercury and Jupiter had found themselves in. Setsuna finally broke the silence as she stood from the table, collecting her empty cup and saucer. "It's getting late. Makoto, call Ami's mom for her, pretend to be Ami and tell her that you two went to see a late movie and that she's staying at your apartment for tonight. Mamoru and Usagi can drive you home." She walked out of the room.

"Yes, it is getting late. We should all head home and try to get some rest. We can figure out how to fix this problem tomorrow." Rei spoke up as she stood, along with Michiru, "Here Michiru-san, I'll help you with the dishes."  
"Arigato, Rei-san." The aqua-haired beauty said.  
"Mom, can I stay here with Hotaru tonight?" Chibi-usa asked Usagi.  
"If it's alright with Haruka-san and Michiru-san." She smiled down at her future daughter before looking up at the two women in question.  
"It's okay with me. Haruka?" Michiru looked down at her lover, who was still sitting at the table.  
"Fine by me." The sandy-blonde haired racer replied.  
"I hear you're staying the night, Small Lady?" Setsuna walked up behind the pink-haired child, placing her hands on her shoulders.  
"If it's okay with you, Puu." She looked up behind her at the Time Guardian.  
"It's fine." She smiled down at the future princess, "Would you like me to get the guestroom ready? Or are you going to stay in Hotaru's room tonight?" she asked, a small gleam in her eye. This earned snickers from quite a few of the other senshi, and a furious blush from the two girls in question.  
"I'll stay in Hotaru's room if it's okay." The black-haired senshi of Saturn blushed even more at the words from her lover and looked down at the table.

Setsuna laughed and patted the girl on her head. It was no small secret that the two youngest of senshis loved each other dearly. They made such a cute couple you just HAD to tease them a little bit every now and then. "It's fine. Besides, if Hotaru needs a drink of water during the night, it'd be better if you got it for her. I don't want her walking around much on that ankle of hers."  
"C'mon Hotaru, let's get ready for bed." Chibi-usa said as she helped the girl up from her seat, slinging her arm around her shoulders to help support her weight as they slowly made their way towards the stairs.

"Rei? Minako? Do you two need rides back home?" Mamoru said as he stood up from his chair.  
"Minako was going to spend the night at the shrine so you can just drive us back to my place." The miko replied, taking the Senshi of Love's hand in her own. Another two of Usagi's royal guard had paired off; Fire and Love finding joy and happiness in each other's arms. Really, the only ones left that HADN'T found someone were Ami, Makoto, and Setsuna. However Minako was fairly sure that there was something about Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna she hadn't quite pinpointed yet. She knew that there was something there. Too bad though, Rei and herself had always thought the mysterious Sailor Pluto was kind of cute.

Ami and Makoto, each in the other's body finished putting Ami's computer back into its leather carrying satchel and Makoto slung it over her back. They moved toward the door, joining Usagi and Mamoru, and Rei and Minako. "Arigato for the tea Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna. We'll get together tomorrow if possible to try and figure a way to get myself and Makoto switched back."  
"Not a problem, Ami-chan. You two take care of yourselves." Michiru replied, that mysterious half-smile gracing her beautiful features, as Haruka held her from behind, Setsuna standing close to them as well.  
"Drive safely." Haruka told them.  
Mamoru chuckled, "Always do. Good night!"  
"Ja matte ne!" Usagi, Rei, and Minako responded in unison as they walked out the door.  
"You two try to get some rest. Makoto, make sure Ami isn't up all night studying the information on that computer of hers. We may be essentially immortal but we still need sleep." Setsuna half-scolded her.  
"Yes, mum." Makoto smirked, although she didn't quite look right, seeing as how it was actually Ami's face doing the smirking. Haruka laughed at this, earning an elbow in the ribs from the Guardian of the Gates.  
"Ow."  
"Serves you right." Michiru stated, matter-of-factly.  
"Ooooh, you are both gonna get it for that one. Splint or no splint." Haruka grinned cat-like at the two women in question. This earned shivers from both of them. Oh yeah, she still has it. And they both know it.

* * *

Das es chapter dos finito. 

A/N – Yeah, this is starting to piss me off. The whole switching bodies thing may have been a LITTLE much.


	3. Adapting to the Circumstances

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon: Ch 3  
**By: LowFlyer1080

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Sailor Moon so no you can't sue me. nyahh nyahh :P Go stick your government cheese somewhere else, old windbags.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: I'm beginning to wonder if I've lost my touch or not. It seems the only fanfiction of mine that continues to attract readers is "When He Stands Alone". It's broken 6000 hits. And yet, looking back on it, knowing what I know now, I don't like it at all. In my opinion the thing sucks. Yet with all this new work of mine, my work with Sailor Moon, I've hardly any hits, and barely any reviews. Is it something I've said? Or something I've done, perhaps? I would love to know why now all of a sudden, some of my best works just fall by the wayside while my old, crappier ones continue to be read. Take for example my first Sailor Moon fanfiction "Pieces". I worked my ass off on that one for damn near a month before I felt it was ready for publishing. And it's had, what, maybe 100-200 hits and like 1 or 2 reviews? Another one of mine, "Moon and Mars", not very many hits at all. A few more than "Pieces", and the same amount of reviews. "Upon the Breeze" saw a few more hits and a few reviews but not very much more. And, what I thought was one of my best works ever, "Diary of Rei", has fallen by the wayside as well. I don't even think that's seen more than 300 hits and has only 3 reviews. And to top it all off, one of my newest ones, "Sailor Hellsing", doesn't even have more than 100 hits! And like 1 review! I don't write this stuff to amuse just myself you know. If it doesn't work, then don't just press the back button on your browser. Let me know because I would love some feedback on this please. Let me know what is wrong and I'll do my best to fix it but if it's not working, and these things continue to happen, I may just quit writing because it is very demoralizing to me as a writer.

To my fanfiction writing idol, Shanejayell; I thank you for your review on my story, "The Diary of Rei", it means a lot that you've read at least one of my works, and thank you to all my other reviewers who have helped me along the way.

A shout out to Rahu Roux for his excellent reviews on this newest story of mine, here's to both you and me, that we may never be confused as to what the deuce is going on in this story.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

After dropping Mars and Venus off at the Shrine and saying their goodnights, Mamoru and Usagi took the now body-switched Makoto and Ami to Makoto's apartment complex. The drive there was quite silent. Mamoru not really knowing what to say to his two friends, Usagi worried about how long they would be stuck like this. But what was on their minds was nothing compared to the thoughts and emotions running through Makoto and Ami, who were sitting in the back.

**-Ami's P.O.V. (from Makoto's body)-**

'_I always did want to get to know Mako-chan better, but this is a little bit ludicrous. Being tall isn't all it's cracked up to be, if the incident with Michiru's chandelier is anything to remember. Oh how am I going to go about my daily rituals in Makoto's body? I know I'll feel like I'm violating her body, her personal space, her privacy. But I can't help but feel a little excited about it. She's always been beautiful in my eyes and I've longed to feel her body, ever since I met her, next to mine on those cold winter nights alone in my bed. Now seeing our predicament, I don't know how I can hide my feelings from her any longer. They're going to come out eventually, one way or another. How can I tell her that I love her more than life itself? That I need her as much as the air I breathe every day. That I just yearn to be around her presence, to talk with her and hear her sweet voice conveying her hopes, her dreams, her nightmares and pains. How can I possibly tell her that all I want is to be with her for the rest of eternity? To spend lifetimes just enjoying her strong arms around me, feeling safe and secure in her embrace? I don't think I could possibly take it if she didn't return my feelings. It would surely kill me. I know it would._' Ami thought to herself as she stared out the window at passing street lights.

She lifted her arms from their position in her lap and crossed underneath her now much more bountiful chest. She felt the soft weight of the masses resting upon her forearms and couldn't help but enjoy it, allowing herself just this one dirty pleasure from an extremely difficult situation. Her shoulders and back ached, the muscles tense and tight, feeling as though they would snap. '_Does she always feel like this? Or is this just remnants from the battle earlier this evening? Come to think of it, she has complained once or twice about it in the past…and I do see her often trying to rub her own back. If I'm feeling this pain of hers, then surely she's going to get one of my migraines I get almost every week. Oh Mako-chan, I wish you didn't have to bear that. It's bad enough being stuck like this, must we experience each other's physical pains as well? I'm so sorry for all this, Makoto. Please forgive me._'

**-Makoto's P.O.V. (from Ami's body)-**

'_Oh, Ami-chan. My Ami-chan. How did I manage to get us into this mess? If only I would have been able to control my anger, the whole fiasco with draining power from Tokyo into my attack wouldn't have landed us in this predicament. Why do I always wind up hurting you? I can't bear to know of what you're probably thinking about right now. I'm a horrible friend. And yet I don't want to lose you. I feel so calm and peaceful when I'm near you. My heart flutters in my chest, my breath catches in my throat. Oh if you only knew what you did to me, Ami. I love seeing you smile at me, your laugh, and your quiet but strong voice. Your intelligence is out of this world and I would enjoy nothing more than to just cuddle up under a blanket and drink from the wisdom and knowledge that flows from your mouth like a fountain. You may come off as weak and shy, but you and I have grown to be close friends over the years. I know you better than the other senshi do. I know you're strong and love your friends dearly. You used to get teased a lot in school because you were so smart, but you use your knowledge as your weapon to defend us with. But how am I going to be able to go through each day in your body doing the habits I'm used to doing? I've fantasized about your body before, but this is a whole nother thing entirely. I wish I could just come right out and tell you how I feel. But even I don't have the courage to do that._' Makoto lost herself in the thoughts as her, in Ami's body, hands unconsciously fiddled with the blue embroidered hem of Ami's skirt, finding the stitches very interesting.

She sighed quietly and turned to look out the window at the rain that had begun to fall. Even the weather seemed to sympathize with her plight. It also taunted her. The rain reminded her of the girl whose body she currently inhabited, and who currently inhabited her own body; the girl sitting next to her in the backseat of Mamoru's car. Her thoughts strayed again. '_I wonder, if with this whole problem of ours, if I might let slip my feelings to her. What if she shoots me out of the sky? What if she is disgusted with me for thinking like that? What if she hates me? What if I'm completely stupid for even thinking she would think that way? She doesn't have a problem with Haruka and Michiru. In fact, she was the first one to figure them out. She wouldn't hate me. But she could still reject my feelings, and that I don't think I could live with. It would drive an iron wedge in our friendship. One I couldn't remove. I would surely die if that were to happen. I need Ami, more than anything or anyone I've ever seen or met. I need her. I have such a headache right now it's not funny._' One of her hands came up and she rested her head gently against it, commanding her host's small fingers to rub slow circles around her throbbing temple as the pain set in.

"We're here." Mamoru announced, pulling up to the large apartment complex and putting the car in park. "Do you two need any help getting up to your apartment Makoto-san?"  
"No, I think Ami and I can manage." Makoto replied, snapped out of her thoughts.  
"If there is anything you two need. Anything at all. Don't hesitate to call either Mamo-chan or myself. You know we're all right here with you two." Usagi said firmly as she turned in her seat to see her two friends off.  
"Thanks, Usa-chan." Ami said, a blush coming to her new body's cheeks. "We'll keep that in mind. Shall we get going Makoto before the rain gets too much heavier?"  
"Yeah, I guess we should. Ja matte ne, Usagi, Mamoru!"

"Ja ne!" The couple replied as Makoto and Ami got out of the backseat. Makoto grabbed the bag of Ami's clothes that she would be wearing now, since none of her usual things fit at the moment, and shut the door. Ami got out and opened up the umbrella that she had borrowed from Michiru when she was informed that there was a storm headed their way. Mako jogged around the back of the car and under the shelter of the umbrella. The two waved to Mamoru and Usagi as their princess and prince waved at them out the window before Mamoru drove off to take Usagi home.

"Well? Shall we go inside?" Ami looked down at Makoto. She still felt a little wierded out that she saw her own body looking back at her, but was glad it was her and Makoto stuck in this position. Had it been her and any of the other senshi, it would have been worse.

"Yes, let's. You should find the keys in the pocket of my coat." Makoto said as she and Ami turned and headed up the three low steps to the doorway.

Ami fumbled around for a second or two before finding the keys. She picked out the right one and opened the door to the apartment complex. Every tenant was given a key to the main door, and separate keys for their actual apartments. The pair walked in silence through the dimly lit main lobby toward the elevator, not a word said as the doors opened and they entered the small lift. Makoto pushed the button for floor 16 and the door shut with a small hiss. The elevator accelerated smoothly upward, increasing the gravity for a short moment as the two bodies inside its protective walls adjusted to the momentum. Ami shifted slightly trying to get the stiffness out of her neck and back, but she made the mistake of rolling her shoulder as a sharp pain shot through her; apparently Makoto's formerly dislocated shoulder was still a tad bit sensitive. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced down at Makoto, in her body, as she slowly massaged her left temple. She saw the discomfort all over her face. Apparently Makoto was experiencing one of her migraines. She took that time to break the silence between them.

"When we reach your apartment, there should be some prescription pain-killers in my knapsack for the migraine you're having. I've had them for a while now. And before you lecture me again about them, yes I did go to my mom's hospital. The doctors could find nothing wrong with me. They ran every test imaginable. Everything came back negative. So they just gave me a prescription for some pain-killers that I can get refilled whenever I need to." She said as she turned back toward the door, looking up at the small, old LED display, showing they were just passing floor 12. "Some months I don't get very many, other months I get them almost every day it seems. So it varies how many pills I go through. I only take them when I feel one coming on. No other time."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll give you a massage after you get me the pills. I know my neck and back are probably killing you right about now. My chiropractor says its probably from all the fights I got in when I was in my gang. He told me as long I stay out of those things, with some regular exercise and a healthy diet, they'll eventually go away." Makoto looked up at Ami as she huffed a laugh at that, "If he only knew of the fights I got in now. The diet and exercise thing is easy enough, but these battles are a thousand times worse than the street fights I got into in my past." The comment did its intended work to break the awkward silence as Ami laughed at that too.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened for the two women. Makoto picked up her, formerly Ami's, bag and the pair moved down the hallway. Stopping in front of door 1-5S, Ami pulled out Makoto's keys again, found the apartment key next to the lobby one and unlocked the door. They entered Makoto's apartment, Ami hanging the umbrella and their coats up in the coat closet as Makoto moved into the living room. She picked up the cordless phone from its base and plopped tiredly down on the couch. This headache was really driving her nuts. Ami went into Makoto's kitchen while the brunette dialed Ami's number and waited as the phone rang

"Moshi moshi, Mizuno Residence."  
"Ummm…mom?" Makoto said, trying to sound like Ami. '_Kami-sama this is gonna be weird._'  
"Oh, hello there sweety, I noticed it was Makoto's number. Are you going to be spending the night there again?" Mrs. Mizuno asked her 'daughter'.  
"Yeah, our get together here ran a little late and it's raining out. I hope you don't mind."  
"No, sweety, I don't mind at all. I don't want you catching a cold walking home in the rain. Besides, maybe you'll be able to tell Makoto how you feel."  
Makoto was shocked, and, curiousity getting the best of her, decided to play it dumb, "Excuse me?"  
"Oh don't try to pretend you're just friends. I've seen it in your eyes when you look at Kino-san. You look just like me when I looked at your father. Just like when Rei and Minako look at each other. Like Usagi and Mamoru. I may be getting old, honey, but I'm not blind." The elder Mizuno rolled on, blissfully unaware that it was actually Makoto in Ami's body.  
Realizing that Ami's mother was waiting for a response, she made a snap decision that Ami would be shy about it, "Well…maybe, but I don't know…"  
"Sweety, everyone sees it. And Makoto-san looks back at you that same exact way. She loves you too. Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good. For all your book smarts, you have a hard time picking up on the obvious things."  
Feigning anger, Makoto replied, "Mom!"  
"Gomen nasai, Ami. I'm just trying to look out for you, I only want you to be happy. I love you dearly, you know that. And I hate seeing you in pain over this. If you don't tell her tonight, at least try to relax and have a good time. And remember, I have to work the early shift tomorrow morning so I may not be home when you get back. I love you, Ami. Ja matte ne!" Ami's mom good bye sounded through the phone as a somewhat stunned Makoto replied.  
"I love you too, Mom. Ja ne." The receiver on the other line clicked and the dial tone sounded. Makoto wordlessly pushed the end button on the phone and sat it back on its base.

'_Ami…loves…me? No. It can't be…can it? But Mizuno-sensei would never lie about something, especially that. Oh I hope she's not lying. But how do I tell her with us stuck like this? I've waited so long to be able to hold her and kiss her, but now she's in my body and I'm in hers. All because I couldn't control my temper._' Makoto's hands balled into fists as she recalled her explaination for the switch.

-FLASHBACK-

"_My Celestial Dragon Strike was super-charged from Tokyo's power grid. That's what these neutral energy charges are from; the electricity from Tokyo. The other lightning bolts this thing had thrown were negatively charged." She began, pointing them out as the video played. "My attacks, however, are charged positively."  
_"_We know that already. But that shouldn't have anything to do with this." Haruka interrupted.  
_"_Hang on. Now watch here. This is where I use my new attack. See how it's charged both neutrally and positively? It arcs through the air, switching polarity between positive and neutral so fast that even Ami's computer could hardly see it. The attack strikes the youma right here. But first it has to punch through the ice block Ami sealed it in. That's where things get hairy. I noticed that each time we attacked this thing, our attacks always came back in opposite power of what they had been."  
_"_We hit it with positive, it hits back with negative." Michiru stated.  
_"_Exactly. But when the Dragon Strike hit Ami's ice, its charge was positive. Due to the refractive magic of the ice, it switched the dragon's polarity entirely. The Dragon became negatively charged and switched 1500 more times in the split second before it impacted the creature. It was negatively charged when it hit the monster. It mortally wounded it, yes, but it didn't kill it outright. Broken free of the ice, it used an area effect attack against us. The attack was neutrally charged." Makoto continued.  
_"_Yes, but if that were so, then it shouldn't have damaged us as badly as it did at all." Ami stated.  
_"_Not true. When my attack hit, true it was negatively charged, but altering between negative and neutral so fast, it was essentially both at the same time. And, as fate would have it, there is no opposite for neutral. And the last thing the monster must have felt was the energy from Tokyo hitting it. When it tried to use that Polarity Switch attack, the magical residue from both my Celestial Dragon and your Aqua Storm were channeled into it."  
"I'm not sure I get where this is going." Minako moaned, holding her head. "I'm starting to get a headache."  
__"I'm getting there. The neutrality of the lightning scrambled our energies around, and, when the bolt hit us, they tried to re-integrate themselves into the proper host bodies. That's where the final problem occurred. Being so scrambled around by the neutral charge, they entered the wrong person, in turn forcing the rest of that power aura out of the body. Having no where else to go, our auras felt the weakened energy of their same type in each of our bodies and integrated themselves into that body. This all happened so fast that Ami's computer barely even noticed it."_

-END FLASHBACK-

"It's my fault we're in the situation we're in now." Makoto said aloud, unknowingly. Ami heard this and came in from the kitchen from where she had been making them some hot cocoa.  
"Mako-chan? What's your fault?" She asked.  
"THIS!" She stood up angrily, gesturing between the two of them. "THIS DAMNIT! This is all my fault! If I hadn't have been so STUPID and used Tokyo's power grid to supercharge my attack we wouldn't have this problem! The lightning would have never mixed up our energies and re-integrated them into the wrong bodies!" tears began streaming down her face as her hands and arms dropped limply to her sides. "What have I done?"

Ami moved almost instantly, she hurried over and wrapped Makoto's now smaller frame in a tight embrace, holding her firmly to her. "You listen to me, Kino Makoto. And you listen good. I'm just as much to blame as you are. We're both at fault here, thus it is no one's fault. It was what's known as an accident. We couldn't have known, couldn't have predicted, that this was going to happen. So just knock it off right now, Makoto. Knock it off before I slap that silly notion out of you the way you did me." Ami said, her face pressed into bluish hair as she whispered her words fiercely to her friend. A small blush came to Ami's face but she fought it back. This wasn't the time for that.

Makoto just stood there, tears still slipping down her face, as she felt Ami press against her completely. She was ashamed for even thinking like that. "Gomen nasai, Ami-chan. I'm being a hypocrite." She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Ami's waist. She felt so safe in her arms, safe and secure. She closed her eyes and buried her head in Ami's shoulder. The two of them just stood there, holding each other. It seemed forever before the two finally broke apart. Ami sat down on the couch, bringing Makoto down with her, her arm still around her shoulders as she held her close. She didn't know why she was being so bold like this, but she felt she had to. Something was giving her courage, she just didn't know what.

"Did you call my mother?"  
"Yeah, she said it was fine that you spend the night here. I don't even think she caught on it wasn't actually you talking with her." Makoto laughed a little, as did Ami.  
"Did she say anything else?"  
"Oh, nothing much," '_Nothing you really need to know._' She thought as she recalled the conversation in her head. "She's got to work the early shift tomorrow morning so she said she may not be home when you get back."  
"You mean when you get back."  
"Excuse me?" Makoto questioned, momentarily forgetting their current position.  
"Have you forgotten? We've switched bodies, Makoto. You're going to have to go to my house tomorrow."  
"Oh Kami-sama." Makoto sighed, leaning her head back on Ami's shoulder. "Nooohohohohoooo."

Ami just laughed.

* * *

End Chapter Three

A/N – The shit's getting deep. Mako has to play off Ami for a day, Ami's left alone to do what she will in Makoto's apartment. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna spend all day in bed together. Hotaru and Chibi-usa go to the park with Mamoru and Usagi! And where are Rei and Minako during all of this? Stay tuned!


	4. The Kiss

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon: Ch 4  
**By: LowFlyer1080

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Sailor Moon so no you can't sue me. nyahh nyahh :P Go stick your government cheese somewhere else, old windbags.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: Yada yada yada. Here's chapter 4. I lied. Makoto has to roleplay Ami and fool her mom into thinking nothing is wrong. Ami gets the entire day to herself at Mako-chan's apartment. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna spend all day with each other in bed. Hotaru and Chibi-usa head to the amusement park with Mamoru and Usagi. And our other uber-favorite couple, Rei-chan and Mina-chan, are up to something. What hand do they have to play in all of this mess? This will all come in the next chapter. This scene just drilled its way into my head and I couldn't shake it free. Ami and Mako deserve a moment, so…yeah. I dunno, just read the friggin story already. And review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lol, gimme some feedback.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

(A/N: Okay, so I decided to add a little bit of a bold scene here instead of just starting off with the next morning. That wouldn't have been very interesting. This chapter is between Ami and Makoto, just before they…..aww, just read it. You'll find out.)

* * *

The two girls stayed up for an hour or so more, drinking the hot cocoa that Ami had made them, reviewing the battle log and video from the battle. They still could not come up with any way to reverse the effects without recreating the attack. Other than that, the night went by pretty uneventfully. Unless, of course, you count the fact that Makoto insisted Ami take her bed, which led to an argument finally settled by both sides to share it. Ami gave Makoto some of her pain-killers, and after a few minutes, Mako's mood improved greatly. 

"Wow, these things must be strong. Are they something new?" she commented as she felt the migraine melt swiftly away.  
"Mmmhmm. They're designed to absorb into the bloodstream directly from your stomach. They're known as Quik-Relief Ibuprofen. I was one of 200 patients to receive a prescription for them as part of a clinical study. No harmful side effects, except for a mild stomach ache now and then. They're non-addictive as well." Ami replied as she and Makoto headed into the Thunder God's bedroom, Mako closing the door behind them.

Makoto walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of emerald green silk pajama pants and button-up short-sleeve nightshirt. She turned around and paused for a moment, blushing hard she offered them to Ami, "Here. These are my favorite pair and they are quite comfortable…I'll leave the room so you can change."

Ami took the nightwear silently and looked at them. They were simple, yet elegant. A gentle wafting of perfume rolled off of them. Inside, Ami smiled. They smelled like her dear Mako-chan. She stopped the girl in question, "Mako-chan, wait…"

The Senshi of Lightning paused, her hand on the doorknob as she looked back over her shoulder at her unrequited love. Inside her heart was racing as she tried in vain to calm it. She watched as Ami reached into her backpack she had with her, blushing profusely she pulled out a sapphire blue spaghetti strap chemise made of silk as well that, on Makoto, in her body, would fall to just above her knees. The neckline plunged downward to just below the cup line with a blue silk lace that could be pulled together. She handed the nightwear to Jupiter, "Ummm. It's a little ironic that we both give each other our favorite sleepwear, especially given our current positions." Ami said, somewhat nervously. "It fits fairly well, and is pretty warm, despite its design…"

Makoto paused, staring at the beautiful chemise offered to her, she almost didn't catch Ami's words. "If you don't like them…I did pack a normal pair of pajamas…" she looked up. Ami was still blushing as she looked down and away at the floor. Makoto piped up.

"No! No, that's alright. It looks beautiful…" she took the offered nightgown, feeling the light and slick fabric between her fingers.

There was a small, awkward silence between the two senshi, before Ami broke it. "Oh, it's not like we haven't changed in front of each other before." She set the pajamas down on the bed and began to undress, a blush on her face the entire time. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she fought to control it.

"You're right. Why should this time be any different?" Makoto said as she stared at the nightgown in her hands. She then made the fortunate mistake of looking up.

Ami stood, almost entirely nude save for her, err Makoto's, green panties. Even though she was looking at her own body, she knew that it was Ami on the inside. And for some reason, that didn't bother her at all. From Ami's point of view, she did have a gorgeous figure. She watched, awestruck as Ami slowly pulled the nightshirt around her shoulders, putting her arms through the sleeves as the front fell over her now much larger breasts. Naked or not, words could not describe her beauty, shirt partially open falling to her upper thigh, unbuttoned and showing off her cleavage and belly button, as well as the panties underneath. Ami felt a piercing gaze upon her. Blushing harder and brushing a lock of brown hair out of her eye, she looked over at Makoto, who was practically staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Ami asked, timidly. Wordlessly, Makoto shook her head. Ami smiled slightly as she reached for the pants.

Sitting on the bed she thought to herself as she began gently pulling on the pants, '_I wonder why Mako-chan was staring at me like that. It's almost as if she had never seen herself naked before. But why do I feel like I do now? My heart is pounding and I have a weird feeling in my stomach. Is it because I've finally seen Makoto's body the way I've wanted to for so long? Alone, with just the two of us, in her apartment? Even though we've switched bodies, I still love her. Could she possibly feel the same about me? Oh Mako-chan, I hope you do. I couldn't bear to live if you didn't._' Standing up she cinched the waist cord snugly around her, err Makoto's, shapely hips, tying it off in a bow. She began buttoning up the nightshirt, one by one, watching Makoto's reaction out of the corner of her eye, she hadn't moved but was still watching Ami like a wolf, her eyes following her every move. '_If she's going to be this way, maybe I'll just have to play a little game of my own._' Ami grinned wickedly inside. But something inside her wondered why exactly she had become so bold in such a short time. She slowed down as she began nearing the top of the shirt. Pausing for a moment as if debating something, she left the top three buttons undone and stood up.

Turning fully to Makoto and looking innocent as can be, she questioned, "How do I look?"

"I…I…uhh, wow. You, you look beautiful." Makoto stammered out, another blush finding its way to her cheeks, despite her best efforts to subdue it. Turning away she inwardly scolded herself, '_You baka! Why were you staring like that?! It's your own body for pete sake!_' her mind screamed at her. Her heart bluntly replied,'_But I don't care. Ami is beautiful regardless of whose body she's in. But what is she thinking, leaving the buttons undone like that? Her, or I should say my, chest is practically hangin' out of the shirt! She couldn't be…no, not Ami, she's too shy…is she really toying with me? Hmm, two can play at that game, my dear Ami-chan. Two can play at that game._' She almost missed Ami's voice a second time.

"I'm going into your bathroom to brush my teeth. Is that alright?"  
"Yeah, my toothbrush is in the holder. Toothpaste is right next to it. Go ahead and use it, you're in my body anyway so it won't matter." Makoto waved a hand as she watched the now taller Ami head into her bathroom that was attached to her bedroom.

The door shut behind her as the light came on. Moving quickly, she stripped down to her bra and panties, which unsurprisingly, were sky blue. Surprisingly enough though, the bra was strapless. Looking at the nightgown she realized that it wasn't going to work with her bra on. She set it down on the bed, and, with shaking hands, reached around and undid the clasp. The bra fell quietly away to the floor and Makoto gazed upon Ami's now very bare upper body. It was apparently quite cool in the room. Blushing she subdued that thought for later and forced her mind back on track. Grabbing the nightgown she pulled it over her head and down her torso, feeling it slide smoothly along her skin. She turned to the mirror and swiftly scrutinized herself. Ami's body looked breathtaking in the nightgown. With a quick decision, she pulled the end of the laces a little bit, just barely closing the gap by a minute amount before tying them off in a very slack bow. Her modest cleavage could still be seen quite well through the criss-crossed lacing. Smiling to herself a bit, she heard Mercury finishing up in the bathroom. Moving quickly she crawled onto the bed, moving the covers down slightly and laid on her side, facing the bathroom door. Draping her left arm over her hip languidly she propped her head up on her right hand, her arm bent and tried to look as innocent as possible. '_You're messing with one of the best there are, Ami. Don't try bringing a knife to a gun fight._' She grinned inwardly, pulling the nightgown higher up her thigh, exposing more of her shapely legs.

"Hey Mako, how about giving me that massage you…you…uhhh…wow." Ami's train of thought was suddenly, and without warning, blasted completely off the rails as she opened the door of the bathroom, only to freeze in place at seeing Makoto lying seductively on the bed. '_She's toying with me. I know she's toying with me. Oh dear, what have I started?_'

Makoto giggled a little and patted the space beside her on the dark green satin sheets, "C'mere. Let me help you relieve that stress in your shoulders and back. It must be killing you."

Ami stood there for a moment or two, drinking in the sight before her. Makoto definitely brought out a certain boldness in Ami's body that she herself had never managed to achieve. She watched as the senshi of thunder slowly rubbed a small circle on the satin bed cover, waiting for her as she stared unflinching at Ami. '_Well, as they say, fight fire with fire._' She thought as she wordlessly stepped out from the doorway, taking slow, measured steps as she swayed her hips slightly. This earned her a response in the form of a raised eyebrow and an intrigued look. Ami reached the bed and looked down at Makoto, who in turn looked up at her with darkened eyes.

"Lie down on your stomach." She whispered.

Ami complied wordlessly. She crawled onto the bed and lay down on her stomach, her arms sliding up and underneath the soft pillow beneath her head as she turned her head to face the bathroom door. She closed her eyes as she felt Makoto move beside her. A soft and gentle weight settled onto her lower back and butt as she felt Makoto's legs kneel on either side of her. Her heart beat sped up again as she felt the warmth radiating from the body on top of her slowly melting into her. A pair of hands slowly slid up her spine, a gentle but firm pressure from Makoto's thumbs slowly working circles around each side of the ridge. She reached her shoulders and began softly massaging the tense and knotted muscles. Ami let out a blissful sigh as the painful tension slowly dissipated under her Mako-chan's tender caress. She couldn't see it, but she could almost feel that Makoto was smiling at the sound. She smiled herself, letting the girl on top of her know she was enjoying this. Makoto's now smaller hands moved to her shoulders and began slowly working the tightened muscles there, feeling them loosen for her experienced hands. This went on for what seemed like hours. Every few minutes Makoto would use her thumbs and rub slow, firm circles up along Ami's spine, loosening the tension up as she returned to her back and shoulders. The touches grew subtlety and steadily lighter; the massage slowly turning into an exploration. Makoto's hands stopped for a moment on Ami's shoulder blades as she felt the senshi of thunder lean forward, her breasts pressing against her back slightly as she whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to pop your back. Just lie still and try to breathe normally. I promise it won't hurt."

Straightening back out, Makoto positioned her hands on either side of Ami's spine, fingers pointed out and parallel with her ribs, her wrists touching so that the butts of her palms were together, forming a V-shape which fit over the small bumps of the vertebrae just below her shoulder blades. Pushing down with a gentle pressure she felt and heard a few pops. She moved upward a bit, and repeated, earning herself a few more cracks. Going higher, just to the base of Ami's neck she did it a third time, getting a few more. Working her way back down she pushed a few more times, each time moving her hands a little lower, until she was finished. However her hands remained for a moment or two at their position at Ami's lower back.

"That felt heavenly." Ami sighed, "The pain is completely gone."

Makoto smiled at this. Suddenly, as though she was watching a movie, as though she were no longer in control of her actions, she slid her hands upward along Ami's back in a light caress through the silk nightshirt. Resting against her shoulder blades, she leaned forward again, pressing into Ami's back, she closed her eyes and slowly pressed a kiss just below Ami's ear, at the base of her jaw line. '_Oh no. Why did I do that? She's going to know for sure now! What am I going to do?_' she pulled her head back slightly but for some reason her body didn't move any further, except to shift her hands from where they were to the bedspread on either side of Ami's head.

'_Did she…just…kiss me? Please, God, let this be real._' Ami slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warm lips against her neck slowly move away and hands move to either side of her head. Feeling the weight above her shift slightly off of her, she took this opportunity to roll over onto her back. Makoto was still above her, looking down at her with darkened eyes supercharged with emotion.

"Mako-chan…" Ami whispered.  
"Gomen nasai, Ami-chan. I don't know what came over me. I'll go sleep on the couch now. Try to get some…" Makoto's apology was cut short however, as Ami did the last thing Makoto had ever expected her to do.

A strong pair of arms wound their way around her waist and locked behind her. She felt the warmth coming from them as they gently pulled her down and on top of the much warmer body below her. Her arms collapsed themselves as her hands and forearms slid down to rest on the bed as she now leaned on her elbows, staring into two deep pools of dark emerald. Their bodies pressing together, molding to each other's curves perfectly as Ami intertwined her legs with Mako's, effectively cutting off her escape route.

"Ami-chan?" Makoto whispered questioningly.

The only reply she got was a smile, before an impossibly soft and warm touch caressed her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as she melted into the moment, all rational thought leaving them both. And neither of them cared.

* * *

End Chapter Four 

A/N – Yeah, the whole diddy that I said was gonna happen in this chapter at the end of the last chapter…mmmm, not so much. That can happen later. This scene popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it up before I forgot it. Sorry it's kind of short but I like the point where it ended. Leaves the rest of their night together up to the imagination until I recap the next morning sometime later in the fanfiction. You hentai people can think what you like, I know I did. :D Anywho, I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Youngest are the Wisest?

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon: Ch 5  
**By: LowFlyer1080

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Sailor Moon so no you can't sue me. nyahh nyahh :P Go stick your government cheese somewhere else, pompous windbags.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: Yada yada yada. Here's chapter 5. Makoto has to roleplay Ami and fool her mom into thinking nothing is wrong. Ami gets the entire day to herself at Mako-chan's apartment. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna spend all day with each other in bed. Hotaru and Chibi-usa head to the amusement park with Mamoru and Usagi. And our other uber-favorite couple, Rei-chan and Mina-chan, are up to something. What hand do they have to play in all of this mess? I dunno, just read the friggin story already. And review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lol, gimme some feedback.

(A/N – I have never actually watched Sailor Moon at all. I only have Sailor Moon SuperS the movie, the one with the snow queen and what not. All my knowledge of how the characters interact and what their personalities are like come from other fanfiction. I hope, however, this does not discourage my viewers from reading my stories. I have tried to adhere strictly to what I have learned of the Senshi from all that I have read of them. So where they live may be a little off, but hey, that's why it's called fanfiction. And as such, Ami's house in this chapter may seem a little AU-ish)

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

After a few minutes of intimate kisses that melted both their hearts, Makoto suddenly pulled away. '_No. I can't be doing this. Not right now. Oh, Ami-chan. Please forgive my lack of self-control._'

"Mako..to?" Ami hesitantly questioned. Makoto hung her head in shame, climbed abruptly off the stunned, taller Ami and walked stiffly from the room, closing the door quietly behind her. A single tear slipped down Ami's tanned cheek as she closed her emerald eyes, burying her face in her hands. '_No. Why did I do that? What will she think of me now? If she didn't know of my feelings before, then she surely does now. I can't believe I let myself slip up that big! I'm such a baka._'

Debating with herself for a solid two minutes, she finally decided to give Mako-chan some time to think. She finished buttoning up the emerald green nightshirt the senshi of Thunder gave her and rolled over to try to get some sleep. More tears slipped down her face at the thought of Makoto hating her. '_Makoto…I love you so much. Why can't I find the courage to just come out and say it?_'

* * *

Makoto dropped to the couch, as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to herself. Her conscience began bombarding her with questions and convictions. '_You let your control slip again, Makoto-baka. You remember what happened the last time that happened, in the Silver Millennium. It cost you dearly. Why did you take advantage of her like that? To satiate some puerile fantasy of yours? To abate some perverse desire locked in your heart? WHY DID YOU DO THAT, KINO MAKOTO?!_'

She quietly whispered back, "I don't know, damnit. I don't know why I did that. I don't know who to place the blame upon but it wasn't just me. And I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Ami. I love her more than life itself."

'_Then why are you running away, Makoto-baka? Are you afraid that if you open your heart again, the same thing will happen as in the past? You're weak. You've always been weak. You couldn't even save your own parents from a grotesque and horrifying end._'

"I am afraid. If she rejects me, that'll be the end of me. I surely couldn't live without her. And my parents' deaths were out of my hands. I've accepted the fact that it was just a freak accident. Nothing more. I'll tell you what happened in there. I let a baser instinct take over, and I pushed the line way too far, way too fast. And now I'll reap the fruits of my mistake. You can go to hell, I'll fix this little mess I've found myself in." She hissed back at her conscience.

'_Hmnph._'

* * *

The next morning rolled around. Ami woke slowly. The night, while having started off on what should have been a high note, came crashing down with thunderous force around her as Makoto had abruptly pulled away from her and fled the room. Deciding she needed time to gather her thoughts together, Ami had not chased her down and forced her to confront the feelings she had felt. Ami was still extremely tired after crying herself to sleep nearly 2 hours after it had happened. And what little sleep she did get wasn't refreshing at all. Her back and neck hurt more than ever and she felt a migraine coming on from how hard she had her head pushed into the pillow. She had to talk to Makoto and straighten things out. Slowly getting out of bed, she winced at the morning sun breathing gently in through the window between the blinds. She made her way to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Makoto-chan? About last night…I just wanted to…" Her sentence fell short. Makoto wasn't there. The living room was empty, save for the folded blanket and pillow at one end of the couch. Frowning, Ami moved into the kitchen, but was met with emptiness. A short note was stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet.

_Ami-_

_I've headed for your mother's place already. Breakfast is in the refrigerator; just nuke it for 3 minutes in the microwave._

_-Makoto_

No mention of last night's kiss. No word of any feelings towards her. No hint of any love at all. Nothing. Just a simple note about her mom and breakfast. Turning slowly around, she collapsed against the refrigerator door, slowly sliding down to the cold tile of the kitchen floor as fresh tears fell from emerald eyes. The note fell mutely away from her hand, sliding to the floor, forgotten.

'_What exactly did you expect Ami? A love letter proclaiming her undying love for you? You were the one who started that whole game last night Ami. Not to mention the one who didn't let it go when Makoto first gave you an out. You've no one to blame but yourself. You pushed the whole thing way too far last night, but evidently you didn't go as far as you should of. You should have told her last night how you felt. That would have been the only way to bring about a good ending to what the two of you did._'

She closed her eyes against the pain as her head fell back against the stainless steel door, her ponytail cushioning the impact. For all the knowledge and wisdom she had, she was at a loss for what to do now. Having no where else to go, no one to turn to, she finally realized just how cold and dark Makoto's apartment was. And just how much of a reflection it was in comparison to Makoto's life, cold and lonely. Body switched or not, she pulled herself off the floor and made her way back to Makoto's bedroom and got dressed. It may be Makoto's body, but she was still Ami. And at times like these, there was only one safe haven she had: the Outers' house.

Ami jogged the two miles between Makoto's apartment and the Outers' house, feeling that the exercise would do her some good. And, in truth, when she had finally arrived, although winded, the headache had disappeared. She walked up the sidewalk to the door and rang the bell. A moment or two passed before the door opened, revealing a wide eyed Hotaru.

"Good morning Makoto-san." The senshi of Saturn greeted her.  
"Ohayo, Hotaru-chan. But I'm not Makoto. I'm Ami, remember?"

Hotaru's eyes bugged out for a split second before she bowed, "Gomen ne, Ami-chan. I must have forgotten." A sweatdrop formed on her head as she giggled nervously.

"May I come in? I was hoping for someone to talk to…" Ami trailed off.  
"Of course! Come in, come in!" She held the door open for Ami as the brunette walked inside, slipping her shoes off.  
"Ohayo, Ami-chan." Chibiusa called from the couch where she had the coffee table pulled up, eating her cereal in front of the television. A second bowl of cereal sat half eaten next to her.

"Gomen nasai, Hotaru-chan. It seems I've interrupted your breakfast." Ami apologized.  
"Iie. Don't worry about it. Chibiusa and I were just watching some cartoons before Mamoru and Usagi come over to pick us up. Mamoru got a few days off from school and work so he was going to take Usa-chan out to an amusement park. He was kind enough to ask us if we wanted to join them."  
"How nice of him. I hope you two have fun today."

Hotaru smiled and nodded as she skipped back to the couch, plopping down next to the pink-haired girl and picked up her bowl to finish her breakfast.

"Could you tell me where Michiru or Haruka are at? Or Setsuna perhaps?"

A faint blush came to the firefly's cheeks. Chibiusa coughed a few times before answering for her, "Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are still in their bedroom. Last we heard there were strange noises coming from in there. And that was about 15 minutes ago when Hotaru went to check on them to see if they were up yet."

Ami meditated on it for a few moments before her eyes grew wide, a blush rising to her face with a fury rivaling that of Rei's Burning Mandala. Laughing nervously, she sat down next to Hotaru and Chibiusa, "Perhaps I'll just wait here…for them to, uh…finish."

"That may be a while, Ami-chan. There were still noises coming from their bedroom the past ten times I've checked on them in the last three hours."  
"Oh…I see…" Ami blushed even harder as she leaned back into the couch.

Chibiusa glanced at the brown-haired body of the senshi of Thunder currently inhabited by the senshi of Ice, behind Hotaru's back. She cast a worried glance at her firefly, who caught it with dark violet eyes. She nodded in acknowledgement to the pink-haired bunny before turning to their friend.

"Is there something on your mind, Ami-chan?" Hotaru asked as Chibiusa turned the TV off.  
"I'm not sure you could help me, seeing as how you're still young." Ami's eyes cast their gaze downward at her hands.  
"Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa say I'm too wise for my age. Setsuna-mama says I know more than I should for a girl of my youth. Chances are fairly high that whatever it is, Chibiusa and I can help." She said, putting an arm around Ami's shoulders, "You sure you don't want to talk about it? Mamoru and Usa-chan won't be here for another hour yet."

Ami hesitated for a while, glancing at Hotaru and Chibiusa, the two youngest of the senshi. '_They might be able to help. They are deeply in love with each other so they may be able to understand. Children always seem to have a simplified way of seeing things and a very easy solution to any problem they're faced with…what do I have to lose?_' she thought to herself before taking a breath to calm herself.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Ami pleaded.

The two girls just nodded back.

"Well, last night…" Ami began as she recounted to the two girls sitting with her in the living room. She left out no details, figuring they were old enough to know. Not to mention had probably already done some of the same with each other. "…and it felt so right, I didn't really care that we had switched bodies because in my heart I knew it was Mako-chan that I was kissing. I don't know what even came over me. I've never felt such courage inside to do anything that brash before. But anyway, after a few heavenly moments, she pulled away without a word. She seemed almost ashamed of what she had done." At this point, tears welled up in her eyes. "I tried to ask her what was wrong but she left the room before I could say anything more than her name…" Hotaru just held her closer as Chibiusa shifted to sit on the opposite side, placing her arm around Mercury's shaking body in support. "I decided that she may just want to be left alone to sort things out for a little bit, so I didn't pursue her. I woke up this morning and she was gone. All that there was left was a note saying that she had left for my mom's house and that breakfast was in the refrigerator."

There was a silence from Ami for a few moments as the two younger senshis went over what they had been told. "You and Makoto had gone into Mako-chan's room to get ready for bed. You exchanged your favorite sleepwear and shared an awkward moment. " Hotaru began.  
"You get fed up with all the pointless nervousness and stripped down in front of Mako-chan, who looks up from your nightgown and basically oogles you to high heaven, even though it was actually Makoto's body." Chibiusa picked up, "So you play a game and dress seductively, leaving a few buttons undone as she watches with rapt attention. Another awkward silence, before you go to brush your teeth."  
"Hai." Ami nods, quietly.  
"Mako-chan, apparently having picked up on something, puts on your nightgown and leaves the laces tied loosely up, mimicking your move with the buttons. You come out, ask Mako for the back massage, which you got. Something inside Mako snaps and she kisses you on the neck." Hotaru continues.  
"You roll over underneath her, Makoto tried to explain herself but something inside you snapped and you pull Mako down on top of you. You kissed for a minute or two before Mako-chan pulled away and basically fled the room like she'd seen a ghost."  
Ami blushed again, "Aside from the ghost-thing, you've basically recapped it in a nutshell, yes."

The two youngest senshi leaned back in the couch, meditating on this information they had been given. It was a few minutes before Hotaru spoke, "From what I'm understanding, Makoto stared at you while you changed for two reasons. One, even though it was her body, it was you who was in control of it, so she just thought of you as Ami. Second, when you caught her staring at you, and made the decision to flirt uncontrolled, she obviously was intrigued, thus she does not hate you. If you were to take it a step further, she is even interested in you back, based on how she dressed in your nightgown."  
"But she still ran from me!"  
"You made the advance, but didn't push far enough. Only problem with that is, it may have been too fast, too soon. She is also obviously interested in you, or she wouldn't have kissed you back the way you described her doing. That's something that only a person with strong feelings for another person can do."  
"If she supposedly likes me like that, why didn't she tell me?"  
Chibiusa spoke up, "Because she's afraid."

There was a long silence as those three words buried their way into Ami's head. The pink-haired girl continued, "She's afraid of you rejecting her, just as you're afraid of her rejecting you. Mutual fear of the negative outcome prevents either of you from taking any decisive action at all. If anyone knows about this, it's Taru-chan and myself. We were so afraid of what might happen for the longest time. It was only until during Christmas last year when we got caught under the mistletoe together when my firefly couldn't hold it in any longer. She took the leap and told me how she felt."  
"And, as you can see," Hotaru finished for her, a smile on her face, "I landed safely on the other side. I took a risk and made a leap of faith, and the rewards were well worth it. I love her dearly, and I couldn't hold it in anymore after kissing her under the mistletoe. And you couldn't believe how happy she made me when she told me she loved me as well."

Chibiusa blushed and smiled at the senshi of Saturn.

"I'm very happy for the both of you, you make an uber-kawaii couple." Ami smiled, hugging the two girls to her as they wrapped their arms around her as well. "But I'm still not sure what I should do."  
"Give it one or two days, Ami-chan. Things will work themselves out. Trust us." Chibiusa smiled reassuringly.

* * *

Makoto made her way up the short sidewalk to the small but cozy house. A bright blue Chevy Impala gleamed in the sun as it sat quietly in the driveway in front of the one stall garage. It was one of the newer foreign models, probably a 2005, Makoto guessed. She walked up to the front door and froze. Ami never said anything about keys. She didn't have any on her at all, that she was sure of because she had checked Ami's bag and her pockets that morning. Ami never mentioned anything about a key hidden outside either. Cursing silently to herself, she was about to turn around and head home when she realized. Car. Driveway. Someone's home.

'_I think I just pulled an Usagi._' Makoto thought, making a face. Shaking her head she opened the door. '_Act like Ami. Act like Ami. Act like Ami. Act like Ami._'

"Mother, I'm home!" She called as she entered the foyer. It wasn't like she hadn't ever been to Ami's house before, but she still fell in love with it every time she came here.

It was a western style house, traditionally built. Ami's father had designed and built it for him and his wife when they became engaged. He was born in Tokyo, but grew up in a small town in the United States. She remembered Ami telling her that he had moved back there. Some place he referred to as "The Heartland" of the states, somewhere in a state called Iowa. It was a single story, ranch style home with a finished basement. Stained oak trim made a beautiful contrast to the sky blue walls. A hardwood floor entryway led back into the kitchen, with the stairwell leading down to the basement off on the left. The first door on the right led into the living room, its walls an ocean blue. Two couches formed an L-shape around a glass top coffee table. A large TV sat in the corner of the room. A hutch with good China in it sat stoically in a corner opposite a large bay window. A large entryway in the wall led into the dining room, whose walls were a dark blue. A large stained mahogany table stood quietly in the center of the room with its six matching chairs around it; one at each end, two on each side. The table leaves stood in a corner between the wall and a buffet, on top of which sat a bowl of candies. A two-way swinging door separated the dining room from the kitchen. White tile floor complimented the navy blue walls and white marble countertops. Stainless steel appliances gave the kitchen a clean feeling and a small, round oak table sat off to the side in front of the large French doors, its four matching chairs surrounding it. Through the doors you could walk out onto the large deck made of strong pine, overlooking the expansive backyard. On the left side of the entrance foyer, was a short hallway leading to a bathroom, complete with shower, bathtub, and a spa. On either side of the hallway were doors leading into the upstairs master bedroom and the study. Lining the halls of the study were large mahogany bookcases filled with medical texts, novels, and other books, while a large bay window juts out, overlooking the Tokyo skyline. Large leather lounge chairs with matching ottomans sat in the center of the room, with mahogany end tables supporting elegant lamps. A short leather loveseat also sat with them, on top of the large oriental rug adorning the hardwood floor.

She knew that Ami's room was down in the basement. Strangely enough, though, she had never been in Ami's room. Come to think of it, none of the senshi had ever mentioned anything about her room before.

"Konnichiwa, Ami-chan!" the older Mizuno called out, "I'm in the kitchen! Did you have a good time at Makoto-san's last night?"  
"Hai." she called back, "I'm going down to my room for a while."  
"Alright, dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

Makoto made her way down the stairs and into the basement. A large part of it opened up, containing a pool table; the cue rack screwed into the far wall, with the triangle hanging from a peg next to it. The only room that wasn't painted, the walls were covered in wood paneling. A bar-style hanging shaded light hung over the center of the table, illuminating it with a soft glow. A mini bar was curved around in the far corner, not far from the pool table, its three stools pushed in and arranged neatly. Two support posts were all that separated the billiards room from the family room down stairs. This was where they always had their meetings. The soft white carpet a pleasant contrast to the dark blue walls. The fabric upholstered couch and its two matching chairs were situated around a decent-sized, stained finish oak coffee table. A large bookshelf also held a stereo system. The scouts would play music while they studied, often times getting them off track. Makoto chuckled at this thought, before turning to her left, away from the family room and walking past the pool table to the door on her left. A simple sign in perfect kanji said: 'Ami's Room'

Apprehension filled her every fiber of being. Ami had always been adamant about keeping her room private, even from the rest of the senshi, always kindly but firmly ushering them away, despite some of the teasing they poked at her for being so secretive. Makoto had always come to her defense however, shifting attention away from the somewhat easily embarrassed Ami.

'_I wonder what it is that Ami wanted to keep so secret that she wouldn't even let us into her own room? I hope it's nothing bad. Oh, Ami. I'm so sorry for having to do this._' Makoto thought to herself as she stood in front of the maple wood barricade.

Letting out a breath, she gripped the doorknob firmly and opened the door.

* * *

End Chapter Five

A/N – CLIFFHANGER!!!! lol. Too bad. More on that in the next chapter…if I feel like it. Sorry for the long update. I've been kinda busy lately.


	6. Mars and Venus: The Engagement

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon: Ch 6  
**By: LowFlyer1080

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Sailor Moon so no you can't sue me. nyahh nyahh :P Go stick your government cheese somewhere else, pompous windbags.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: Yada yada yada. Here's chapter 6. I have never actually watched Sailor Moon at all. I only have Sailor Moon SuperS the movie, the one with the snow queen and what not. All my knowledge of how the characters interact and what their personalities are like come from other fanfiction; I hope, however, this does not discourage my viewers from reading my stories. I have tried to adhere strictly to what I have learned of the Senshi from all that I have read of them. So where they live may be a little off, but hey, that's why it's called fanfiction. **Some major Rei/Minako goodness in this chapter**.

**!!!NEW RECORD SET!!!**: This has officially become my longest posted fanfiction story I have ever written, words-wise, with the post of this chapter. It has surpassed my first story, When He Stands Alone, which held the record with almost 17,600 words. And, with the next chapter, this will be the longest story, words and chapter-wise of my writing career. No other story comes close to this one. Hopefully, I'll stick with it and see this thing through to the end. You, my faithful readers, have all been good to me so far. Let's all hope for a happy (like there'd be a sad one, psh!) ending for our favorite uber-kawaii couple, Ami and Makoto.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

Apprehension filled her every fiber of being. Ami had always been adamant about keeping her room private, even from the rest of the senshi, always kindly but firmly ushering them away, despite some of the teasing they poked at her for being so secretive. Makoto had always come to her defense however, shifting attention away from the somewhat easily embarrassed Ami.

'_I wonder what it is that Ami wanted to keep so secret that she wouldn't even let us into her own room? I hope it's nothing bad. Oh, Ami. I'm so sorry for having to do this._' Makoto thought to herself as she stood in front of the maple wood barricade.

Letting out a breath, she gripped the doorknob firmly and opened the door.

The room was dark, save for a powerful personal computer, its fan humming quietly, its screensaver glowing with a wavy pattern of all different hues and values of blue, maintaining a low, bluish light in the darkened room from its position on top of what Makoto guessed was a desk. Fumbling a bit, she ran her hand along the wall on the side of the door. Finding a pair of switches, she flicked the farther of the two on.

A soft blue glow illuminated the room. Ropes of blue light ran all around the room, where the walls meet the ceiling, they almost seemed like neon but not as bright. In the glow of the lights she took a long, slow, sweeping gaze of Ami's room. The computer sat on a desk just as Makoto had thought. All around her was blue and varying shades of it. The carpet was a grayish blue. A small nightstand stood by her bed, the clock radio's display shone blue. It was 6 o'clock. The bed was nice and neatly made, the comforter a navy blue. A stereo system sat upon the chest of drawers that held Ami's clothes. The closet door was closed, and on it hung a poster of two symbols, both of which were female ones, the hoops interlocked. Her walls were what caught Makoto's attention however.

Painted a pale sky blue, on them hung many posters of exotic and beautiful women, most of them in some sort of swimwear or undergarments; more than a few, completely nude. But somewhat surprising to Makoto, not one photo or poster, or image for that matter, of a man was anywhere. Not a single hint of anything masculine could be found anywhere. Anyone with half a brain could have figured out Ami's adamant refusals to enter her room now.

'_Was this what Ami was trying to hide from us? Even after Rei and Minako already came out about their relationship and she saw we were all okay with it; that we were genuinely happy for the two of them. Even after first meeting Haruka and Michiru, she was the first to figure them out, and she still felt like hiding this from us? Oh Ami-chan._' Makoto slowly walked into the room, taking her time looking around at the different posters. All of the women were gorgeous. Some posters they were alone, a few of them had two or more women on them, some embracing, some kissing, others just simply posing. Reaching her nightstand, she looked down. There in a small silver frame was a picture that she remembered Hotaru taking a few weeks ago at the local park, when the senshi had all gotten together for a picnic. It was of her and Ami. She smiled as she picked it up and looked at it.

She remembered sneaking up on poor Ami and glomping the cute blunette. Her arms were wrapped around Ami's waist, her head resting on her shoulder as Makoto hugged her from behind. She had a silly grin on her face. Ami's expression was simply priceless: a furious blush had made its way to her face and a small smile tugged at her lips as Hotaru had asked the two to hold still for a picture. Makoto kept the very same photo on her bed's bookcase headboard at her apartment. Her heart had nearly leapt out of her throat when she felt Ami's arms cover her own and lean back into the embrace. It had caused her to unconsciously squeeze the Senshi of Mercury against her just enough for Ami to feel it, but not so much as for anyone else to notice.

A voice broke her from her reverie, "Ami-chan! Dinner is ready!" Ami's mother called out.  
"Hai! I'll be there in a minute!" she called back. Gently setting the picture back down on the nightstand beside the radio, she turned to leave, when a sound stopped her.  
"Someone has reviewed your story." A computerized feminine voice spoke.

Makoto turned around and looked at Ami's computer. The screensaver had dropped and Ami's email account automatically started up, signing her in and displaying her inbox. Even though her curiosity was now highly piqued, Mizuno-san was waiting upstairs for her so they could eat. '_Besides, Ami's email is private. I shouldn't be reading it. Coming into her room couldn't be helped, but I will not violate her privacy any further._' She headed for the door, shutting the lights off behind her and closing the door.

* * *

Rei and Minako made their way through the park, hand in hand, enjoying the weather like many other couples seemed to be that midday. The cherry trees were in full bloom, the bright pink petals a pleasant contrast to the dark sea green of the weeping willows that grew in the park around the lake. Tall oaks and strong pines complimented the plant-life as rose bushes and various other shrubberies grew at strategic places along the pathways and next to benches. The breeze was light, just enough to make ripples in the clear blue water. Dandelions dotted the grass of the park; the yellow flowers, which were actually nothing but weeds, added a final saying to the bright colors of the day.

Minako sighed contentedly as she kissed Rei on the cheek and leaned against her, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller Senshi of Fire's waist. Rei smiled at this and put her arm around the goddess' shoulder. Mina smiled too and rested her head on the miko's strong shoulder. The day was perfect. The skies were clear and blue, a few fluffy clouds here and there gave it substance as the bright sun shone down on Tokyo. Last night's storm was somewhat of a mild one, having gone just as swiftly as it had appeared. The refreshing rain seeming to have made everything brighter, the grass glistened with the remainder of the water droplets and the roses shimmered like crystal in the sunlight.

"The day is beautiful isn't it?" Rei broke the silence.  
"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Mina replied.  
The Senshi of Fire blushed at this, making Minako giggle, "Still have trouble taking a compliment? Or are you blushing because my gentle flirting is having an effect on you?"  
This in turn earned a laugh from the raven-haired priestess as she squeezed the blonde against her, "Your gentle flirting is always enough to illicit a response from me, Mina-chan. You always did have an effect on me. Sometimes I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not."  
"Hey! I'm not that mean…just…imaginative." Minako grinned wickedly, "Besides, you never complain when I'm gentle in bed…" The comment earned her a very flushed girlfriend.  
"Is that all you think about?" Rei stammered out.  
"No." Mina replied innocently, "Mostly about you in general, and how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you so much Rei, words can't express how deep my feelings for you run."  
At this, Rei stopped and turned to face her girlfriend, "I love you too, Mina. I feel like I can't express just how much I love you, either. Like words or songs aren't enough. I need you. More than life itself, I need you."  
"And I, you." The blonde replied, losing herself within amethyst depths.

They simply gazed at each other for a few moments, before coming together in a lover's kiss. It wasn't overly long, but it was passionate none the less. Minako nuzzling into Rei's neck as her arms wrapped around the miko, holding her close. Rei buried herself in blonde tresses, breathing in the scent of the Senshi of Love's conditioner. Cinnamon and vanilla. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, hold her tight against her, afraid to let go. They both needed the press of each other; to know that the other was right there with them, and not going anywhere.

After a minute or two of just holding each other, Minako drew back and settled herself back under Rei's arm. They began walking again, enjoying the midday sunshine and cool weather. Eventually their walk led them to a small bench underneath a willow tree, right next to the lakeshore. Minako smiled at this.

"Remember this spot? And what happened here on that night?"  
"Oh, yes. Quite vividly." Minako smiled up at her, "This was where you confessed your love for me; just the two of us, under the stars. I was so excited when you finally told me; to find out that my feelings were returned full force."  
"Mmmhmm." Rei nodded, as she led the blonde goddess over to the bench and sat down with her.

-FLASHBACK-

The night was cold, a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. The park was empty save for the two young women walking home that night from the movie they had gone to see together. The raven-haired one had suggested cutting through the park to get home. Although the blonde knew it would take longer to go through the park than around it, she didn't resist. She enjoyed spending time with the intense miko whom she loved with all her heart. It only saddened her that the girl in question didn't even know.

"It sure is beautiful out." Rei said quietly, looking up at the stars in the crisp, chill air. '_Not as beautiful as the company though. Oh I hope she can forgive me, but I can't go on without knowing what she feels like._'  
"Yes, it is." Minako agreed with a whisper, looking up at the miko's face rosy from the cold.

Rei felt eyes on her and she turned her head, only to be met with twin pools of liquid sapphire, turbulent with emotion. Rei's heart fluttered in her chest as she returned the gaze with her own amethyst eyes, burning with passion. She no longer cared if she were being obvious about her feelings. She had taken the long way through the park for a reason and she wasn't about to back out now. Rei led the gorgeous blonde goddess over to a small bench underneath a tall willow tree by the edge of the frozen lake. Flickers of moonlight filtered down between the branches of the strong tree, casting dancing shapes of light upon the two as the slight breeze gently rustled the limbs.

"Minako…" Rei began, "There's something I need to tell you; something that has been on my mind as of late. It's been driving me to the point of distraction. My grades have somewhat dropped. I find myself staring off into space thinking about it. I can't concentrate as well as I should on my shrine duties. I get a tight feeling in my chest and my heart starts racing. It makes me nervous and excited all at the same time…"

"What is it, Rei? You know I'd do anything to help you." Mina started, putting a hand on the Fire Senshi's shoulder.  
"It also happens to be staring me in the face at this very moment." Rei whispered as she looked up at Minako, "You're making me crazy. And while I don't mind it in the least, sometimes it is quite annoying. And I hope that you can do something to help me."  
A flash of hurt appeared on the angelic features for a split second before replaced by curiosity, "What have I done, Rei? Was it something I did? Something I said? Whatever it is, I'm sorry that it's affecting you like it is. Please tell me what I can do to help."  
Rei shook her head, "You can't do anything about it Mina-chan. You've stolen my heart and I can't get it back."

And with that, Rei wrapped her arms around the surprised blonde and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Rei melted at feeling how silky soft and warm those lips were upon her own. It didn't take long for the blonde to respond, and when she did, Rei's heart soared. Minako wrapped her arms around the miko's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Licking at the raven-haired girl's lips, she requested entrance, to which she was immediately granted. Their tongues met and danced with each other as they explored each others' mouths. Mina caught Rei's tongue with her lips and suckled on the muscle, earning a throaty moan from the priestess. Soon, the need for air forced the two apart as they rested their foreheads together, both with silly grins on their faces.

"I've been want to do that for a long time, Mina-chan. I love you so much."  
"So have I. I love you too, Rei. I love you, too."

-END FLASHBACK-

"I had never been more scared or nervous in my life as I did then, Aino-chan. Up until now…" Rei continued.  
"What do you mean, Rei?" Minako frowned slightly as Rei stood up, bringing her up with her, turning fully to face the blonde-haired goddess.

"Minako Aino, daughter of Aphrodite, Senshi of Venus." Rei began, holding both Mina's hands in each of her own. "I've known you for quite some time now. We've been partners in every sense of the word: as senshi, as friends, and as lovers. It takes a lot of courage for me to do this, but you know that I love you with all my heart and soul. I always have, and I always will, until the end of eternity…" She knelt down on one knee before the goddess, pulling a small velvet box from her coat pocket, smiling at the gasp emitted from the girl before her, "So I humbly ask you to be with me forever, Minako…" another gasp as the girl in question teared up, covering her mouth with her free hand as Rei finished her question, opening the box.

Upon a bed of red velvet rested a simple golden ring, two gemstones nested next to each other. One of which a brilliant amber, with the symbol of Venus etched into the surface. The other, a deep ruby, the symbol of Mars etched into its surface. The ring glittered in the stray beams of sunlight filtering down through the branches of the strong willow tree that grew by the lake. Minako stared at the ring, taking in its simple beauty before looking back up at Rei, as the priestess continued.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

End Chapter Six

A/N – HAHAHAHAAHahahaaaa!!!! Another cliffhanger! Hey, can't blame me, gotta do SOMETHIN to make sure you keep coming back. I decided to throw a little Rei/Minako in the story for a little variation. Who knows, I might do a split off of this, dealing with the wedding.

As always: Questions? Comments? Reviews? Any and all flames can and will be redirected back to sender via my kawaii fantasy girlfriend, the Dark Magician Girl, and her trusty Magic Cylinders. Roast yourselves if you feel like it. Neither I nor Mana care. :)


	7. Feelings Revealed

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon Ch 7  
**By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not, have not, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, so now you can't sue me! -THBPPPTT!!!- :PPP go stick your government cheese somewhere where the sun don't shine.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: For some reason, I've stopped receiving email notification of reviews done on my stories. I don't know why this is happening but I don't like it in the least. I am manually having to go to fanfiction dot net and check the reviews myself. And it's hard remembering how many each story had when I checked it last. It says that email notification of reviews is still enabled, so I don't know what's going on. -sigh- Woe is me.

**!!!NEW RECORD SET!!!**: Longest story I have ever written and managed to post. Seven chapters long!

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ami. But I have to work the graveyard shift at the hospital again. We're still understaffed and I have no idea when we'll be getting more personnel to handle the extra hours." Elaine Mizuno hugged her daughter.  
"Alright, that's fine." Makoto pretended to be downhearted at hearing the news from Ami's mother, as she knew Ami would be.

She returned the hug, feeling slightly odd about the whole thing.

"I promise once we hire some more people and I get a chance to take some time off, we'll take a vacation. Just the two of us." She whispered into Makoto's blue hair.  
"Arigato, oka-san."

Elaine smiled and kissed Makoto's head, before letting go to grab her purse and keys, turning she said, "If you don't like being alone in the house while I'm gone, why don't you go over to Makoto's apartment and stay with her? I'm sure she'd love to see you, Ami."

'_Yeah right, I'm sure she would…_' Makoto thought as she responded, "I might do that, or see what Rei or the other girls are doing."

The elder Mizuno smiled again and opened the door, half way through, she stopped. Without turning around, she asked a question that shocked Makoto to her core.

"How is everything in your other…job? Have things been quiet lately?"  
Not really knowing how to answer but fearing the worst, she played it safe, feigning surprise, "Excuse me?"

"You don't need to keep trying to hide it, Ami. I knew a long time ago when I first saw you on the T.V. I just want you to know I'm proud of you and that I love you very much. And every time I hear about the battles, I worry for you, and for the other girls. I don't know what I'd do without you. However there's not much I can do about it, except support you as best I can. It was what you were destined to be…" she looked over her shoulder at Makoto with darkened eyes full of emotion, "Sailor Mercury…"

And with that, Elaine walked out the door, slowly shutting it behind her.

Makoto stood there, dumbfounded. Ami's mother knew who they were? But how? '_Hello. Earth to Makoto. Anyone with half a brain could see who you were. You don't exactly wear masks to hide your identities, smart one. You shouldn't really be surprised that Mizuno-san knows. She's as smart as Ami is and has been around long enough to know better. Not to mention that maternal instinct would kick in at seeing Ami in pictures and the rare video footage that newscasters and journalists capture._'

"She knows the true identity of the Sailor Scouts. She knows, or says she knows, that Ami is in love with me. And she supposedly knows that I love Ami back. Can this week get any MORE fucked up?!" Makoto cried out before heading down to Ami's room to get some clothes and other things. She was going back to her apartment, and she was going back now.

(A/N – Of course it can, my dear Mako-chan. It's almost a guarantee that it will get more fucked up. Look at who is writing the story! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAaaaa!!! X.x Wait till the two of you try to transform….hee hee hee…wait, did I just say that out loud?)

* * *

(A/N – This scene takes place in the morning, as though Makoto had just left the apartment shortly before Ami woke up. The above scene is set in the afternoon, to which this scene will catch up to. Sorry, the whole body switching thing is even messing with my sense of chronology.)

Ami had left the Outers' house without talking to Setsuna, Michiru, or Haruka. In fact, in the hour and a half she was there only Haruka walked out of the room, clad in nothing but a bathrobe, to get a few glasses of water and some sandwiches before disappearing back into the bedroom without so much as a glance at them. This earned sweatdrops from not only her, but Chibiusa and Hotaru as well.

"I don't know them, nor am I related to them…" the latter commented, shaking her head as the bedroom door shut behind her Haruka-papa.

Just then the doorbell rang. Hotaru ran to get the door, her senshi powers having healed her twisted ankle over night, with the help of Chibiusa's 'tender loving care'.

Opening it, there was Mamoru and Usagi. Dressed in a simple black t-shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes, Mamoru did look quite handsome in the 'bad boy' sense of the word, his sporty sunglasses glinting in the morning sunlight, his messy raven hair blew lightly in the breeze. Usagi was the definition of cute sporting a tight-fitting pink t-shirt with a white anime-style rabbit inside a purple heart with the word 'Kawaii' in English cursive underneath it. A knee-length white skirt complimented the shirt with pink high heel pumps boosting her somewhat short height.

"Ohayo, Hotaru-chan!" Usagi greeted the younger senshi with a warm hug, which Hotaru returned instantly.  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan."  
"Ah, Ami-san. Ohayo." Mamoru said with a wave, noticing the brown-haired girl sitting on the couch, who stood up at their arrival, along with Chibiusa.  
"Mom! Dad!" the pink-haired senshi ran and gave her parents' past-selves hugs.  
"Hey there, pipsqueak." Usagi grinned, giving the girl a noogie.  
"Ohayo Mamoru, Usa-chan. Headed to the amusement park?"  
"Yup! Mamo-chan got a few days off so we're taking time to spend with each other. And we thought it may be fun to spend time with our future Queens, once my rule is over and Chibiusa and Hotaru take over that is."

This earned a surprised look from not only the girls in question but from Ami and Mamoru in turn. Usagi just smirked, "I know something you don't, and I can't tell you what it is either. I've already said too much."

This proceeded to commence a five minute whine-fest about not being fair and begging to let Chibiusa know what would happen. All Usagi said was it wasn't anything bad. Everything would be happy and peaceful. Once this commotion had quieted down, Ami spoke up.

"U-Usagi! Your hair!" Ami was startled at the change.  
Usa giggled, "I wanted a change of pace for a little while. Do you like it? It took Mamoru and I almost 15 minutes to braid it all."

Usagi's hair was out of its normal meatballs and pigtails. One long, thick braid of golden blonde hair was wound up in a small coil on the back part of her head, with the remaining length trailing down over her left shoulder, ending at her waist, tied off in a silver and red bow.

"I like it." Hotaru said as she gently picked up the somewhat heavy bind of hair to inspect the simple but elegant bow. It still felt as soft as silk.  
"Thank you, Taru-chan." Usagi smiled. "You look pretty cute too. I'm glad you have something other than black. It makes you seem so sad to wear it all the time, even if it is your favorite."

Hotaru was dressed in a simple, knee-length sun dress made of cotton dyed a light sky blue, with blue sandals. Her dark raven hair was in its usual style, free flowing and cut off at the shoulders, framing her porcelain face. "Surprising as it may seem, Haruka-papa helped me pick it out, with Chibi-usa and Michiru-mama's help. I liked the color and Michiru-mama says it looks good on me."

Chibiusa wrapped her arms around Saturn's waist, "I think you look uber-cute in it." And with that, gave her a light kiss on the cheek, making the taller girl blush. This in turn got a laugh from everyone there. Chibiusa was dressed somewhat like Mamoru with blue jeans and tennis shoes, but a shirt identical to Usagi's. Her hair was in its usual style, cone-shaped odangoes with short pigtails that were growing longer as she grew. They almost reached down to the small of her back now.

"Have you figured anything out about how to switch yourself and Mako-chan back?" Usagi asked the now taller Ami.  
Shaking her head, she replied, "Aside from going back in time and fighting the battle in precisely the EXACT same way, no."

There was a long silence as each of the Senshi and their prince and princess thought about how long this could possibly last. Usa-chan finally broke the quietness that had settled upon them. "Don't worry, Ami-chan. We'll figure something out to get you back into your correct bodies." She gave the Senshi of Mercury a hug, as the young woman returned it fiercely, tears welling up in the brunette's green eyes.

"What if we can't reverse it, Usagi? What if we're stuck like this?" she whispered.  
"Have faith, Ami. I will get you out of this, no matter what the cost. Trust in me, Ami. Not as the princess, not as Sailor Moon, not as the future queen, but as a friend. I have never let you or the girls down before, and I won't start now. We're in this together." She whispered back.

Ami just nodded, hearing the strong, confident words of her princess. But they did little to lay to rest the 'what ifs' that crept into her mind.

Ami soon calmed down and the group talked for a little longer before Mamoru mentioned that they had best get going before the lines at the park entrance got too big. The group left the house, Hotaru locking the door behind her. Ami graciously declined Mamoru and Usagi's offer on joining them, saying she needed to get back to Makoto's apartment. The small group bid their friend farewell as they got into Mamoru's car and drove off, as Ami began her long walk back. She had finally made up her mind. She was going to tell Makoto how she really felt, circumstances or repercussions be damned. She was tired of it all. Being a senshi, destiny, fate, not knowing how Makoto felt, not knowing what to make of that kiss the other night, but mostly she was just tired. She took her time on her walk home, stopping to get lunch, perusing through a few bookstores and electronics outlets. It was almost 7 o'clock by the time she reached the apartment complex where Makoto lived.

Making her way inside, she walked silently to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited, getting into the elevator she pushed the button for floor 16 and rode silently up, listening to the ding of the chime at each floor the old elevator passed. Finally, it reached her floor, it dinged and the doors hissed open. She stepped out, and there, leaning against the door to apartment number 1-5S, was Makoto, in all her now blue-haired glory.

"Mako-chan."  
"Ami-chan." She laughed nervously, "I forgot that you're the only one with keys to the apartment."  
"How long have you been waiting?" Ami asked her, blushing at the fact that Makoto had been waiting to get into her own apartment.  
"Not long, only an hour or so." Makoto said, nonchalantly, then grinning at seeing the blush deepen.  
"Gomen nasai, Mako-chan. Why didn't you call me, I would have come straight over here." Ami said, rushing to get the keys out of her pocket and unlock the door for them to go inside.  
"I don't know really. I just needed time to think, that's all."

Ami opened the door and let Makoto go in ahead of her, as her eyes trailed down Makoto's new body, _her_ body, and she realized that she was quite attractive. Blushing at the fact, she walked into the living to compose herself when she saw Makoto branch off into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything, Ami-chan?"  
"No thank you, but I do need to talk to you about some things." There was a pause.  
"Oh?" came the reply from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, mainly about us…and what happened last night." Ami said, staring at her hands folded in her lap as she sat down on the couch.

The door swung slowly open as Makoto walked out through the dining room and into the living room. She sat down on the love seat across from Ami, the only thing separating them was the coffee table. An awkward silence followed as both girls wanted to speak but neither willing to. '_To hell with it._' Ami thought, standing up. Makoto's gaze followed her as she began pacing.

"What's bothering you, Ami-chan?"  
"You. Me. Us. Everything!" she exclaimed, stopping as she threw her hands in the air.  
"I'm not sure I understand…" Makoto's gaze was downcast as she turned away from the young woman in front of her.

There was another pause as Ami sighed, her shoulders slumping. '_This is not gonna be easy..._' she thought.  
'_Who ever said love was?_' her mind shot back.

She moved around the table and sat down right next to Makoto, and as her legs relaxed they came to rest right against Makoto's; her left against Mako's right. Taking a deep breath, she took the leap.

"Makoto…I'm not sorry for what happened last night. I enjoyed it. The only thing I did wrong in going too far was I didn't go far enough. When you kissed my neck, I had never felt so happy or so excited or so nervous all at once. I felt your hands on my back, easing my pain and when you finished a part of me was sad that you were going to have stop. But, whatever made you lean forward, whatever it was that made you kiss me, I would like to thank it." she looked at Makoto and smiled.

Without even giving her time to react, Ami gently cupped her cheek in her right hand, wrapping her left arm around her waist and pulling her close using Mako's body's strength. Her eyes slid closed, as her lips made intimately soft contact with impossible warmth. She felt Makoto stiffen slightly, but she applied a little more pressure, kissing her, and soon Makoto melted into her embrace. Ami's heart skipped a beat as she felt the Thunder Goddess return the kiss. It wasn't overly passionate, but just enough to convey what Ami felt. She pulled back and opened her eyes to a beautiful sight. Makoto's eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted; a single tear slipping down her cheek of which the Senshi of Mercury brushed away with her thumb.

"I love you, Makoto Kino. With all my heart, I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around Makoto's now smaller waist.

And with that, Makoto finally burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around Ami's neck, burying her face in the brunette's neck, "I love you too, Ami Mizuno. Kami-sama you have no idea how much I love you. I have for so long I was afraid to tell you anything."

"Looking back, there were plenty of hints that the feelings were mutual. Hints from both sides." Ami smiled, kissing the bluenette's forehead, "Remember the picture Hotaru took of us in the park a few weeks back? The same one you have on your bookcase headboard on your bed?"  
"Mmmhmmm. You have the same one next to your bed, on your nightstand." And then she gasped at realizing what she had let slip.

This earned a knowing giggle from Ami, "Don't worry Mako-chan. I was waiting for this to happen before I let people know the real me. Well, not EXACTLY this, per say, what with the whole body switching and all… I'm glad you were the first to see my room though."  
"It's not all that abnormal of a room. Looks just like a boy's room, aside from a little make-up on your dresser. I like your lighting though. Made everything look very sexy."  
"Excuse me? All I have is a normal ceiling lamp…unless you turned on the…oh dear." This brought a raging blush to Ami's face at the realization of which 'lighting' Makoto had turned on. This brought a laugh from Makoto.  
"Just make sure I'm with you in your room the next time I turn those lights on…maybe we could have some fun." She grinned wolfishly.

The new couple kissed again, relaxing into each other's touch. Ami, in her new body, pressed the advantage, pushing her back into the corner of the loveseat, straddling her lap. They both smiled at each other and came together in another kiss, more urgent and needy this time. Ami moved away from Mako's lips and kissed down her jaw line. Since it was her body, she did know ALL of her most sensitive spots. She trailed soft kisses down her jaw line to just under her ear. The Senshi of Jupiter let out a low purr. Mercury changed direction, kissing down the bluenette's neck stopping about midway down. She kissed right there and then gently nipped at it with her teeth, earning a sharp intake of breath from the woman below her. She smiled against the skin and licked the small bite with her tongue, soothing the slight pain. This earned a moan from Makoto as she wrapped her arms around the emerald-eyed beauty, holding her to her.

"Oh, kami-sama, that feels so good…" she whispered harshly, gasping again as Ami nipped a second time, feeling the Senshi of Mercury's hands on her blouse, slowly undoing the buttons down the front as her hands roamed over Ami's back. She felt a warm hand slip inside her shirt, gently cup her left breast and squeeze softly through the fabric of her bra, in turn drawing out a low throaty moan from Makoto.

Just when Mercury began to move lower down her neck, their communicators rang out. Groaning in frustration, Makoto half-heartedly pushed Ami up and off of her, the latter laughing like a hyena. "Perfect timing!" she giggled.

"Jupiter and Mercury here, what's the problem?" Ami activated her communicator, as she saw Mars' face on the other end of the line.  
"Youmas in Tokyo park! There's two or three of them! Get down here now, we need back up!" She cried out before the line went dead.

The mood immediately shifted from happy-go-lucky to stone-cold serious, "We have to get down there now." Makoto said, standing  
abruptly up, re-buttoning her blouse.  
"Right. Let's go!" Ami jumped up as well and the two rushed out of the apartment, barely taking time to lock the door behind them.

* * *

End Chapter 7

A/N – Yay! Another cliffhanger of sorts! -jumps up and down happily dodging rotten food and tomatoes flung at him- HEY! At least I gave you the confession you were all waiting for! You go Ami!

When will the others find out that Ami's mother knows? What was Minako's answer? What will happen at the Battle of Tokyo Park? Stay tuned for more!


	8. The Rage of Ares

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon Ch 8  
**By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not, have not, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, so now you can't sue me! -THBPPPTT!!!- :PPP go stick your government cheese some place where the sun don't shine.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: Yay! Chapter 8 and I'm starting to get Writer's Block! Hence the longer time between updates! Curse thee, my muse, whoever thou may be, for thine wicked ways and thy trickery. Cease, sayeth I, thou dishearten me with thy cruel tricks…eth. -Sigh- Great, now it's got me talking in a really shitty Old English accent. Just read the damn chapter and tell me what you think, I'm gonna go bash my head against the wall now.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

"Minako Aino, daughter of Aphrodite, Senshi of Venus." Rei began, holding both Mina's hands in each of her own. "I've known you for quite some time now. We've been partners in every sense of the word: as senshi, as friends, and as lovers. It takes a lot of courage for me to do this, but you know that I love you with all my heart and soul. I always have, and I always will, until the end of eternity…" She knelt down on one knee before the goddess, pulling a small velvet box from her coat pocket, smiling at the gasp emitted from the girl before her, "So I humbly ask you to be with me forever, Minako…" another gasp as the girl in question teared up, covering her mouth with her free hand as Rei finished her question, opening the box.

Upon a bed of red velvet rested a simple golden ring, two gemstones nested next to each other. One of which a brilliant amber, with the symbol of Venus etched into the surface. The other, a deep ruby, the symbol of Mars etched into its surface. The ring glittered in the stray beams of sunlight filtering down through the branches of the strong willow tree that grew by the lake. Minako stared at the ring, taking in its simple beauty before looking back up at Rei, as the priestess continued.

"Will you marry me?"

Minako covered her mouth with her hand as more tears came to her eyes. A nod vigorously followed as Rei stood up smiling. Minako wrapped her arms around the priestess' neck and kissed her for all she was worth as Rei's arms twined their way around the goddess' waist, holding her close.

The two broke apart as Minako whispered, teary-eyed and smiling, "Yes! Yes, Rei. I will marry you! I love you so much, oh Kami-sama I love you so much."

Rei laughed happily and kissed the blonde again as she lifted her up off the ground, twirling around like a cheap romance movie. She set her lover back on the ground as she picked the ring carefully out of the box. Minako lifted her left hand and Rei held it with her right, sliding the jewelry slowly down her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Rei lifted Mina's hand to her mouth, sealing it with a kiss, and earning a blush from the Senshi of Love. She let go of the Goddess' hand as their lips met again, they both savored the intimate softness and warmth of the other's lips. A few claps and some whistles were heard, as well as quite a few congratulations, from the few couples out among the park that morning that had witnessed the exchange. Smiling like a pair of Chesire cats, they pulled away, waving to the other couples as Mina snuggled up to Rei, wrapping her arms around the fire senshi's waist. Rei responded, putting her arm around the blonde's shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Minako Aino. Until the end of eternity."  
"I love you too, Rei Hino. Until the end of forever."

They continued their walk, making their way slowly about the lake, making idle chit-chat as Minako and Rei both admired the ring upon the love senshi's finger, glinting merrily in the midday sun.

Their happiness was not to last, however. A dark aura swiftly rolled over the park, engulfing it in twilight shadow. People began stopping, some in fear, some in curiosity, looking toward the sky trying to find what had blocked the sun's rays as the lamp posts along the sidewalks came to life, casting a weak illumination through the almost inky blackness that seemed to coat everything. Minako and Rei were both instantly on alert, henshin pens at the ready, feet set in battle stances, their senses focused all around them as they stood back-to-back.

"What's going on, Rei?"  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good. I didn't even feel anything coming…"  
"Wouldn't you know it? We can't even get a single day of peace."  
Rei laughed bitterly, "Whatever it is it's going to regret ruining our day of happiness, Minako. I'm going to incinerate them!"

A dark, crackling warp shredded through space-time fabric above the lake, and several youma dropped down from it and onto the water. Not into, ON to. They all looked relatively the same: heads like jackals, tannish-black bodies, glowing red eyes, razor sharp claws and fangs, seven to eight feet tall with large padded feet, large and bulky with muscles bulging in their arms and legs. They walked upright, sniffing at the air. One turned and spotted the two senshi by the lake. Snarling and baring its fangs, it reared its head and let loose a bone-chilling howl into the blackened skies, sending unnatural shivers down the two girls' spines. A large, two-bladed sword materialized in its hand as it pointed at the two, saliva dripping from its gaping mouth. People began screaming and fled from the park at the appearance of the beasts.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Rei." Minako said, lifting her henshin pen.  
"Rotten mongrels. I'll send them crawling back to the darkness from whence they came!" Rei growled as she and Mina thrust their pens into the air, calling out their transformations.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

In flashes of orange and red light, Super Sailors Venus and Mars stood defiantly against the superior numbers of youma that stood upon the water of the lake.

The two groups stared each other down as Mars vowed, "I will not let them hurt you, my love. I swear I will protect you."

And with that statement, the battle was on. Neither side knew who moved first but one thing was for sure, the two senshi quickly learned that this wasn't just about gathering life-force energy…they were fighting for their very survival. Venus, as the leader, summoned forth her Sword of the Sailor Senshi and began slashing and hacking away in melee combat with the beasts, occasionally throwing out her spells. Wielding the sword in her right hand, she summoned her Love-Me chain in her left, using it as a whip to trip up and slice through the youma that came at her. Sailor Mars opened up with a hail of fire arrows, unloading as fast as she could into the dog-like monsters from sometimes point-blank range. The things weren't stupid though. A lot of the attacks the two senshi threw at them were dodged, blocked, or parried away, counterattacked by their own weapons: large, wicked looking swords with jagged edges, and literally tooth and claw. Slowly but surely the numbers started to even out, but Venus and Mars were beginning to grow tired from the prolonged fight.

"Mars, fall back and call for help! I'll keep them busy, but we can't keep going at this rate! They don't seem to get tired at all!" She yelled out as she parried another slash aimed for her stomach, whipping her chain around and cutting off the offending arm of the youma.

"Right!" Rei pulled back a few yards and opened her communicator. She pressed the button and the first one to answer was Ami. "Youmas in Tokyo park! There's two or three of them! Get down here now, we need back up!" She cried out. She barely dodged the sharp claws that swung for her arm in time, watching in dismay as they sliced through the communicator in a single swipe, the two halves of the now destroyed technology falling to the ground.

"You bitch!" Mars yelled at the beast as she dodged another swing of the claws, "Burning Mandala!" she threw her attack at close range and watched in satisfaction as the monster was reduced to nothing more but a pile of ash, before turning to help Venus. More beasts came through the warp and joined up with the ones already locked in mortal combat with the two soldiers of the Silver Millennium. Minutes passed, as the bodies of the dead youma littered the ground, soaking it with blood. Mars and Venus were both showing numerous cuts and scrapes from close calls with their opponents. The flow of the beasts had stopped, the warp having dissipated and there was only one of them left, the one with the two-bladed sword that had originally spotted them. The thing was strong. Stronger than any normal youma they had fought before. But the two lone senshi were exhausted from the battle and were having a hard time keeping up.

Just as the others arrived, it happened.

A lightning-quick blast of dark energy burst forth from the monster's palm, throwing Mars backward, just as it brought the sword around, stabbing clear through Venus' left shoulder. She cried out in pain, as her Love-Me chain disappeared and her hold on her sword dropped. She gripped the demonic blade piercing her with both hands as agony tore through her. The thing howled in triumph as it raised its hand before bringing it down, driving the claws deep into her abdomen. Venus' eyes went wide with shock and pain as she screamed out. The youma didn't stop there. Wrenching its claws from her roughly in a spray of blood, it lifted her off the ground with the sword still in her shoulder. Howling again it formed another ball of dark energy in its hand. Putting it point-blank to the helpless senshi's chest it fired, blasting her off the sword and through the air.

"VENUS!" Mars looked on horrified as she landed on her back, skidding to a stop in front of Usagi.  
"Sailor Venus!" the others cried out! Mars lay there in shock as the others transformed.

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Mini-Moon Crystal Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

In six flashes of light the senshi appeared, Moon and Saturn rushing to the fallen Venus, as Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Tuxedo Kamen rushed forward to form a defensive line between them and the youma who stood there, growling and barring its teeth.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami, in Makoto's body called out.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Makoto, in Ami's body called out.

Nothing happened. They tried again but to no avail. They looked at each other horrified at not being able to transform. Something was seriously wrong. They didn't have time to contemplate it though, as first Ami, then Makoto rushed to Moon and Saturn's side to check on Venus.

The fallen soldier was unconscious. A dark energy burn covered her chest as blood flowed from the gash in her stomach as well as her left shoulder. It was amazing she hadn't lost her transformation yet.

"If we don't get her help soon, she may not make it." Ami said as they began trying to stop the bleeding.  
"Saturn, can you use your healing abilities to help stabilize her?" Moon asked.  
"I can try, but the others may need me in battle." She said as she knelt on the ground next to the barely breathing senshi of love, setting her glaive on the ground.  
"Minako needs you now. If we don't help her, she will die." Makoto said as she tore part of her shirt off and pushed it carefully under the shoulder wound.

Mars jumped to her feet and ran to Venus' side.

"Minako! Minako! Oh god no, Minako!" She cried, as she knelt down, lifting the blonde's head into her lap as tears streamed down her face, "Please tell me she's going to make it!"  
"She needs medical attention immediately. We have to stabilize her and get her to a hospital quickly." Ami said as she began working fast, opening the first aid kit she carried with her to every battle.

The remaining outers engaged the final youma in battle, throwing their attacks at the thing, but to no avail as it lashed back with its own power, blocking their assaults. Tuxedo Kamen kept an eye out for other youma that might have hidden themselves in the battlefield, not wanting to risk getting ambushed in the weakened state of the Senshi. The fight suddenly came to a screeching halt as a battle cry filled with pain and vengeance split the air.

"You nearly killed MINAKO!" Mars screamed out, as she felt a power explode within her. "I'm going to incinerate your rotting carcass you BASTARD!!!"

A molten-hot surge of heat tore through her body as she rushed forward, picking up the Sword of the Sailor Senshi, her adrenaline spiking. Lightning crackled around her, shocking her as she was not the rightful wielder, but her newfound rage was too great to overpower. She had lost control. Screaming out in pain and anger she charged the final youma, pouring forth her power into the sword she wielded, flames igniting around the blade, making it glow white-hot. She brought the sword down to cleave the youma in half as the monster brought his two-bladed sword up, parrying the attack. Mars didn't lose momentum there. She swung with awe-inspiring precision and speed, despite the lightning crackling outward from the blade. Her slashes and parries gradually sped up, the sword almost becoming nothing more but a fiery blur. Every time their blades met, a shower of sparks exploded around them from the heated Sword of Senshi. The other scouts could not attack for fear of hitting Mars, so they instead circled around, enclosing Mars and the youma she battled. Moon, Saturn and Ami and Makoto kept watch over the unconscious Venus as the Outers, Mini-Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen, surrounded the fighting pair. Saturn began using her healing powers in an attempt to stabilize the mortally wounded Senshi of Love as Moon held her in her lap, the sounds of clashing steel, heated metal and the fury of battle deafening them all.

Back and forth, Mars and the youma battled, neither gaining any ground. Each of the Senshi surrounding them were standing poised for attack, ready to intervene at a moment's notice should there be an opening for a strike. However none were to be found. Mars was beginning to get even angrier and as she did so, her power grew, fueled on by the hatred that slowly consumed her. The youma was beginning to have a hard time keeping up. Mars' strikes became even more desperate and heavier as they sped up even further. The flaming blade split the air with an ear-piercing wail. The lightning still continued to shock through Mars, only serving to enrage her further. Suddenly an opportunity presented itself. Screaming out, her power spiked as she brought the sword downward again. The youma brought his own weapon up to block. Blade clashed against hilt and for a split second the two-bladed sword held firm, before being cut in half by Mars. The force of the impact twisted both ends of the now broken sword up vertically and Mars hear the sickening cracks of the monster's wrists snapping. Switching direction as swift as the winds, Mars brought the sword up and cut the two blades from off their broken hilt in one swipe. The shattered weapon fell from the youma's hands as it wrenched its wrists back around, snapping them back into place.

Mars finished through with her swipe, bringing the sword around and piercing the monster through the stomach, the point of the burning sword sticking out of the thing's back. It howled in anger and gripped the sword, drawing it inward as it slid up the blade, closer to Mars. Growling menacingly it brought its other hand up, razor sharp claws ready to land a killing blow on the seemingly defenseless Senshi of Fire, drool dripping slowly from its barred fangs. A darkened scowl cast a shadow across the Fire Senshi's face as she shook her head, her eyes closed. A razor-thin blade of fire slashed off the youma's hand as Sailor Mars brought forth the remainder of her power: streams of white-hot flame arced around her body, burning the very air about her as the skin of the youma began to sizzle and melt from the extreme heat. The youma howled again in rage as another fire-arc cut through his other arm gripping the sword, slashing it off at the elbow. More arcs came, dancing around the pair slicing into and piercing the youma already impaled upon the burning Sword of the Sailor Senshi. Blood poured forth from the youma, staining the ground black as its life force fled it.

"Now……." Mars said quietly, before finishing in a scream: "DIE!!!"

A blast of energy engulfed the pair in a blinding tornado of fire, cutting them off from view as the remaining Senshi shielded their eyes from the piercing light and the flaming column that surged forth into the sky. A ghostly howl was heard as Mars finished her attack.

"FIRE…SOUL…CRUSHER!!!"

The blinding column of flame instantly snapped into pitch black, the extreme heat felt by the guardians outside was replaced by a bitter, freezing cold. All of the senshi stood shocked at such a massive switch of power from the Senshi of Flame. The black flames remained swirling around in a large column, sticking up high into the air for a minute or two before they slowly began turning back into the normal orange and red colors they were normally composed of. The temperature gradually increased as the whirlwind slowed down, its height decreasing. After a total of five and a half minutes, the column disappeared, leaving a blackened, charred circle more than twenty feet in diameter upon the ground.

In the center of the ring stood the motionless Senshi of Mars, her skin was charred and burned in places, her sailor fuku stained with both Minako's and her own blood. Her hair was noticeably shorter, the ends singed and burned. Not even the power she had over her own element was enough to fully protect her from the searing flames she herself had conjured forth. Her gloves had holes dotting them from the lightning that came from the sword. Her tiara was no where to be seen, the symbol of Mars had replaced it. Ash and soot floated gently down through the air around her. The Sword of the Senshi was no where to be found. She swayed on her feet slightly, her legs shaking slightly. Holding her left arm with her right, she struggled to stay on her feet, slowly walking toward where Sailors Moon and Saturn sat with the wounded Minako.

"Mars?" Pluto slowly called, taking a step forward as she saw the Martian princess stumble and fall. As she impacted the ground, her transformation shattered as she returned to her normal clothes.

"Rei!" Neptune started toward her, but a hand from the girl in question stopped her dead in her tracks, "Rei…"

No one said a word as the battered and bloodied priestess struggled back to her feet, they all knew she wanted to do it alone, without any help.

She continued her solemn walk forward upon unsteady feet and injured legs. Patches of red appeared here and there all over her clothing as the more severe wounds she received slowly leaked blood. After what seemed an eternity, she reached her princess and Saturn, and the unconscious form of the woman she loved. She fell to her knees, with a single phrase uttered from her lips.

"Mi…na…ko…I-I-I'm sorry...I've f-f-ailed you…" She fell forward onto the ground, the blissful darkness finally taking hold of her, enveloping her within its hold.

* * *

End Chapter 8

A/N – Rei's used up most of her energy in her battle against the youma that cut down the Senshi of Love, Ami and Makoto can't transform at all, Venus has been mortally wounded. Things aren't looking good! Stay tuned for the next chapter! (coming as soon as I get it up, been busy lately and this weekend I'm going to ACEN in Chicago. Look for me if any of you readers are going. Find the tall, skinny guy with short-hair, glasses, and wearing a World of Warcraft zip-up hoody with the Alliance symbol on the front.)


	9. Aftermath

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon Ch 9**  
By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not, have not, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, so now you can't sue me! -THBPPPTT!!!- :PPP go stick your government cheese some place where the sun don't shine.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: Okay, finally here is chapter 9. This story should be coming to an end soon though, as I am starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. The following review flame was submitted to my story; the following response sent back in reply. I have gone to the reviewer's profile and have checked through his/her favorites (Authors and Stories) as well as his/her stories written. 99 percent of them are one-shots or single chapter stories. My response is mainly sent to him, however, anyone who reads it will know that it applies to anyone reading this story.

**(Reposted for grammatical errors within the chapter)**

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

**First flame:**

From: On Soaring Wings

I'm sick of people like you, with your stupid sub-plots dragging this pointless story along. There point to all this crap, and I'm sick of it. All this story reinforces is the fact that LIFE SUCKS! PEOPLE ARE ALWAYS OUT TO SCREW YOU OVER! I was hoping this latest chapter would raise my spirits, you've done the opposite. I hope you're satisfied with the way this story is turning out, cause I sure as hell am not.

**My Response:**

out of 50 some reviews and this is my first flame.

You certainly have the wherewithal to say what you have said, and yes, at times life does suck. But realize this:

Good cannot exist without Evil;  
Evil cannot exist without Good;  
Light cannot survive without Darkness;  
Darkness cannot survive without Light;  
Nature is about balance.

There was a point to this battle. I was originally going to write it as just a normal battle where the senshi whoop ass all over the place and where Ami and Makoto can't transform because of something dealing with the switch that has yet to be revealed. However, i needed a closing for Rei's proposal to Minako. And you have to realize that, while Good should always prevail over Evil, the war between said sides isn't always one sided. The Senshi are immortal in spirit, not in body. They can suffer casualties just like normal people.

The 3 or so paragraphs of Rei losing it popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, thus i wrote them down, and expanded this chapter to flow into the scene. Was this the wisest choice i could have made? i don't know. But i did it anyway.

While i am sorry to hear you don't like my story, realize that no one is holding a gun to your head and forcing you to read it, or to review it. But i do thank you for your input, regardless of whether or not it was constructive criticism or not.

* * *

The heart monitors in the ICU room let out a steady beep, their green lines spiking every time heartbeats were detected from the pulse monitors. The steady, quiet click and hiss of the respirator came every few seconds, keeping fresh air flowing through the machines that kept one girl alive. The other laid upon the bed, her body wrapped in clean bandages. The two young women who had been brought in that night had been placed in the same room together so that their friends could stay with them both. The ER doctor had made sure of that. The other young women silently kept watch over their two friends. Mamoru had sat down in a chair, Usagi on his lap. Ami and Makoto sat next to each other in the large windowsill of the room, holding onto each other for support. Michiru and Setsuna sat together on a small padded bench in the room, Haruka leaning against the wall beside them. Chibi-usa held Hotaru from behind, supporting the girl who had expended most of her energy keeping the blonde alive, both of them standing next to Mamoru and Usagi.

No one said a word.

They were both in comas, Elaine had told them after four hours in surgery fighting for Minako's life as it hung in the balance. She had been the doctor on call that night at the hospital and had nearly passed out from the shock at seeing not one but two of Ami's friends rolled in on stretchers. The blonde one had been immediately rushed into the operating room, the miko sent to the burn unit. Elaine had immediately scrubbed up, heading for the OR as just by looking at the two, she knew the blonde was in more trouble than the miko. The small band of friends had been forced to stay in the waiting room as the doctors and nurses stabilized Rei's vital signs and treated the severe burns that covered most of her body. None knew, however, of the struggle that happened in the OR, as Dr. Mizuno and others worked frantically to save the young woman's life: they had lost her pulse six times, having to use the defibulator on her to restart her heart.

After surgery, she had both Minako and Rei put into the same room, side by side. Dr. Mizuno had informed them that if they made it through the first night, they would mostly be in the clear. The first night was crucial. One look at her 'daughter' had told her all she needed to know. The injuries suffered by the two girls weren't an accident. There had been another battle…and this time there were casualties.

All the senshi were lost in their own thoughts, and as such didn't notice Rei's slight movement on her bed. Her arm twitched as her eyes fought to open. Squinting, she forced her right arm to do her bidding, lifting it to shield her eyes from the light given off by the small lamp in the corner of the room. She grunted lightly as pain shot through her, her muscles and skin protesting the motion, the heart monitor beeped faster as her pulse picked up from the agony she now felt her entire body was in. Usagi looked up at that moment, hearing the change.

"Rei!" She exclaimed quietly, hopping off her boyfriend's lap and rushing to the miko's side, "Don't move, please! You were badly injured and suffered burns across your entire body. You have to lie still."  
"Usagi is right, Rei." Ami said quietly, moving from the windowsill to kneel by the priestess' side. "Try not to move or your wounds will open up again."  
Usagi gingerly took hold of the miko's hand, helping her to lie her arm back down at her side. The princess noticed the tears in her eyes and her heart broke at the sight of her long time friend in so much pain.  
"Wh-wh…where am I?" the priestess choked out dryly. God almighty, it hurt to even breathe. The heat must have burned her lungs and windpipe as well.  
"You're in the hospital where Ami's mother works, Rei-chan. You were injured in a battle at the park across town." Michiru said as she and the others stood up to stand near the priestess' still form.

The memories flooded back through her mind as her eyes shut tight, the senshi continue to speak to one another as the pain returned anew.

-FLASHBACK, Rei's Thoughts-

_A blast of dark energy burst forth from the monster's palm and threw me backwards.  
The youma brought his sword around, stabbing clear through Venus' left shoulder.  
It raised its hand to strike her. Bringing it down, driving its claws deep into her stomach.  
Her cry of pain and anguish…my soul has never felt so frozen, so petrified, so lifeless…just from one sound.  
Blood. Her blood sprays everywhere as the youma wrenched its claws out of her. I couldn't believe what was happening.  
It howled again as it brought another energy ball up.  
Point-blank…it was going to attack her point-blank.  
The thing blasted her off its sword._

_Kill him…destroy him…take his life…take his soul…burn him to ashes…__wipe him out__…_

_I hear the others call out their transformations. My mind is numb from what my eyes have seen.  
Everything seemed to blur around me then. I felt my body move on its own; without commands from me.  
I feel the warm fluid on me, soaking my skirt, staining my fuku red. Her blood is all around me.  
I can't even make out what the others around me are saying.  
The clash of battle rings in my ears as the fresh memories flash before my eyes once more._

_Kill him…destroy him…take his life…take his soul…burn him to ashes…__leave nothing left__…_

_Heat. Extreme heat. Burning heat. Searing heat. I feel it shred and tear its way through me.  
Suddenly I hear someone screaming…  
It sounded so chilling…so cold and uncaring…so frightening…but then…  
I realize it's me who is screaming…  
I felt as though I was watching a movie.  
The sword; the lightning; the power coursing through me. The pain. The anger. The cold-blooded rage.  
Flames engulf Minako's sword as I watch myself go on the attack.  
Steel clashing against steel. Flying sparks sting my skin. The stench of blood…of gore…of death…it is all around me.  
I swing so fast I can barely keep up…I hear the wail of the sword as it splits the air, as if it too mourns its master's injuries…  
I feel the heat burn through me again, spiking painfully. I've cleaved his sword in two. I cut the blades from the now broken hilt.  
I can feel the sword in my hand run him through; I can hear the white-hot metal sizzling as it melts his flesh._

Kill him…destroy him…take his life…take his soul…burn him to ashes…_torture him__…_

_I hear his growl of anger; the crackle of his now melting hand as he grips the blade.  
Vibrations of him sliding himself down the blade, moving closer, reach my grip. He raises his clawed hand to strike me.  
More power. More pain. More hatred. More rage._

Kill him…destroy him…take his life…take his soul…burn him to ashes…_murder him__…_

_Flames arc around me. I hear him howl in rage as the hand is sliced from his arm.  
More arcs; slashing through him; cutting through him; piercing through him.  
His blood splatters on me. It's cold. Ice cold. Minako's is warm…  
Minako…the sword…the claw…the blast…the blood. So much blood…  
I see him on the sword. Impaled upon the sword of my fallen love. I want him to cry out in agony…I want him to vanish…I want him to disappear…_

But most of all, I want him to die…and I tell him that. 

_My power flares around me, reaching its peak.  
I can feel it burning me. My own powers are hurting me…the pain is overwhelming.  
A column of flames…a pillar of fire…a tornado of burning heat…an attack spell passes through my mind…  
I can no longer see the others around me, the flames hiding them from my vision.  
All I can see is the bloody form of the youma impaled upon the sword, its flesh melting and sizzling, and the stench unbearable.  
It lets loose a ghostly howl of pain as it finally realizes that it will cease to exist…for I will destroy him_…  
…_For destroying her…_  
…_For destroying me…_

_Kill him…destroy him…take his life…take his soul…burn him to ashes…__show no mercy__…_

"_FIRE…SOUL…CRUSHER!" my voice, it sounds…it sounds…my own voice scares me.  
The heat is replaced by a bitter cold…I lose track of time as the flames warm up and die down…he is gone…  
Ash falls all around me…the sword is gone…pain wrenches through my body…blood and tears cloud my vision…  
I make out her image on the ground and I began walking towards her, every step is total agony…  
But I realize no amount of physical pain can match what my heart feels like now. I notice I have fallen to the ground.  
I hear someone call out to me, but I silence them, forcing myself to my feet._

_My heart pounds in my ears…a copper taste fills my mouth…I have reached her. I fall to my knees before her…_

'_Minako, I'm sorry. I have failed you.'_

_Blackness surrounds me…the pain fades away as I allow myself to be lifted, into the cradling arms…of darkness…_

-END FLASHBACK-

"I've failed her…" Rei's hoarse whisper interrupts the senshi. They turn their attention to her, no one says a word. More tears came as she turned her head to the right, unconsciously sensing the weakened aura of her beloved lying next to her. The tubes of the ventilator were taped to her mouth, the tube keeping her alive as IVs dripped nutrients and antibiotics into her system. She lay there, completely still, her face pale as the moon; her hair pooling gently around her head. Upon her left hand, Rei noticed something golden, twinkling merrily in the lowlight of the lamp, as though oblivious to the terrors that had just occurred. It was the ring she had given Minako. Even throughout the battle, it had remained. Usagi spoke up then.

"You did not fail her, Rei. You protected her as best as you could. What happened occurred because of battle fatigue you both were experiencing. You had been fighting non-stop for a good ten minutes after Ami received your call for help. That's how long it took us to get there after she and Makoto radioed the others on their way to you." Usagi said in a firm but gentle voice. "You did not fail her, Rei. As long as you love her, you have not failed her. You will never fail her."  
"But I swore…I swore to protect her. And now because of me she was nearly killed…" Rei shut her eyes at the pain in her chest and throat.  
"Rei-chan…" Makoto stepped up to her side, "You did everything you could. But because of who we are, the risk of this happening will always be there, no matter how much we try to avoid it. For example, look at what happened to Ami and I. We have no idea how long we'll be like this. We can't transform at all, so the loss of our powers renders us completely defenseless. Be thankful you are both alive and that you will make a complete recovery."  
"But how could Minako forgive me for breaking my promise to her?" Rei whispered through the physical and emotional pain that wracked her body.  
"Because Rei, she loves you." Hotaru spoke quietly. "She's a strong woman, Rei. So are you, and you love her as well. You'll both be alright. Your senshi healing will come back once your power returns. Both of you used a lot of it in that last fight. But for now, you both need to rest. I know it's hard, Rei, but try not to think about it."

Chibi-usa gently squeezed her girlfriend, tears in her eyes. She whispered into Hotaru's ear, and in return a tear dropped from her eye as well. "I love you too, Chibi-usa."

The senshi stayed a little while longer, however Rei spoke no more after Hotaru's words had echoed between them. A nurse came in shortly and informed them that they had already been there long past visiting hours and that they needed to leave. Reluctantly, they said their good byes to Rei, wishing her to get better soon and to get some rest before they left the room. Rei lie awake in the bed, listening to the beeps of the heart monitors, and the slow rhythmic sounds of the ventilator. The memories continued to repeat within her mind; a slow, haunting video.

"Minako. If you can hear me, my love…please forgive me for having failed you. I swore to protect you, but…I failed. I couldn't protect you. It should have been me in your place." Rei whispered out into the darkened room. A small fluorescent light between the two beds the only light available. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned her head away from the sight of her fiancé barely holding onto life with the help of machines. An hour later she finally cried herself to sleep, the sounds of the monitors and the respirator lulling her into a dreamless state.

* * *

The senshi had all returned back to their respective homes, save for Ami and Makoto. They walked quietly through the darkened streets headed for Ami's house. The sky was crisp and clear, the stars twinkling merrily alongside the crescent moon. A light breeze rustled the leaves of the trees along the street, and the few sounds of the city at night flitted through the air in an attempt to soothe the two troubled souls. But the city's song could do nothing to ease the confusion and pain the two girls suffered from. Makoto leaned into the taller Ami, whose arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. Makoto in turn linked her arms around Ami's waist. They walked like that, slowly but surely, each drawing on the other for strength.

"Ami? I know Minako and Rei will be okay, but something's still bothering me…" the shorter girl trailed off.  
"You mean us not being able to transform?" Ami said in reply.  
"Mmm." Makoto responded.  
"I've been wondering that myself. Since our power auras have switched places along with our minds, you would think it wouldn't make a difference…perhaps it does."  
"I'm not quite sure about that, Ami. I wonder if our powers are linked with our bodies."  
"I don't understand."  
"We've been senshi for a long time. And we know from our memories that our bodies of our past selves have always looked almost identical to which we are today. I'm wondering if the power aura that Setsuna saw is really a power aura…"  
"You're thinking that the auras she saw were just our souls? Not our actual energy?"  
"Exactly, and that would mean that the power of Jupiter still rests in my old body. And the power of Mercury still rests in your old body." Makoto stated.  
"That would imply that the Sailor Senshi's powers are genetic. And from what we know, that's not correct."  
"Hey, it's the only explanation I can think of and until we come up with something better, I think we should trade henshin wands, just to be safe. Even if I'm wrong, it won't matter since we still won't be able to transform. So we can't hurt our situation any more than what it already is." Makoto said, stopping and pulling slightly away from the taller girl.  
"…I guess you're right…" the hesitation was apparent in her voice as she drew her wand from her pocket. Makoto drew hers out as well.

They both looked at their respective wands, both unsure about giving up their respective keys to their power. Memories of past battles flooded through their minds as the cruel mistress of nostalgia tinged with doubt surfaced within them. Ami took the first step and held her right hand out to Makoto, her wand resting in it. Makoto followed suit, with nary a word, extending her own right hand and wand. Simultaneously, they each took the other's wand with their left hands. The trade was completed, Ami speaking up.

"Take care of my wand. It's gotten me through a lot."  
"I will, and same to you." Makoto replied.  
"I will."

They pocketed the wands and Ami again put her arm around the shorter Makoto's shoulders, who in turn wrapped her arms once again around Ami's waist. They continued their walk in silence for a while before Makoto piped up, "Did you know about your mother?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Did you know about her knowing who we really are?"  
"…"  
"You don't need to lie about it, Ami. She found out on her own you know. I guess I half expected it I suppose, I mean we don't even have masks to cover our faces. It was only a matter of time before someone who knew us pieced it together."  
"How did you know?"  
"She mentioned it yesterday afternoon before she left for tonight's shift at the hospital." Makoto replied, recounting what was said to her.

-FLASHBACK-

_The elder Mizuno smiled again and opened the door, half way through, she stopped. Without turning around, she asked a question that shocked Makoto to her core._

"_How is everything in your other…job? Have things been quiet lately?"_

_Not really knowing how to answer but fearing the worst, she played it safe, feigning surprise, "Excuse me?"_

"_You don't need to keep trying to hide it, Ami. I knew a long time ago when I first saw you on the T.V. I just want you to know I'm proud of you and that I love you very much. And every time I hear about the battles, I worry for you, and for the other girls. I don't know what I'd do without you. However there's not much I can do about it, except support you as best I can. It was what you were destined to be…" she looked over her shoulder at Makoto with darkened eyes full of emotion, "Sailor Mercury…"_

-END FLASHBACK-

"I should have told you, Mako-chan. I should have warned you what to expect. I apologize." Ami hung her head.  
"Hey now," Makoto lifted her chin with a steady hand, "We had just gone through an ordeal, mistakes happen."

The two reached Ami's house and walked up the sidewalk to the door. Elaine's car was in the driveway, a light on in the living room.

"Should we tell her?" Makoto asked.  
"Tell her what? About the switch or about us?"  
"Both."  
"Well, since she already knows we're two of the Sailor Senshi, it can't really hurt to tell her about the switch. Who knows, maybe she can help us find a way to switch back." Ami contemplated, her hand resting on the doorknob.  
"Do you think she will accept us? As a couple?"  
"She's seen my room, and she knows about my preferences. She's been supportive, and she already knows you, so…" Ami trailed off, '_And that I was practically in love with you._'  
"I guess you're right. Besides, she knows about Haruka and Michiru too so why would we be any different?" Makoto replied, following the taller girl as Ami opened the door and walked inside. They turned off into the living room and found Elaine to be fast asleep in her chair. She stirred at hearing them enter and opened sleepy eyes.

"Ami-chan! Makoto-san! Welcome home. I know it's pretty late, but can I get either of you anything?" she made to get out of the chair but a hand from Makoto stopped her. "Is something wrong?"  
"Mom, I think it's time we talked about some things." Ami piped up, from Makoto's body, earning a confused look.  
"Makoto-san, I'm honored that you think that way, but you're not my biological daughter."  
Makoto sighed, "This is gonna give me a headache."  
Elaine turned to what she thought was Ami, "Do you have your pills with you, Ami-chan? If not, there's a spare bottle in the bathroom medicine cabinet."  
"This is going to be harder than I thought." Ami said as she and Makoto sat down on the couch opposite Ami's mother.

* * *

End Chapter 9

A/N – Yeah yeah. It's not a whole lot but I've got a lot of stuff on my plate right now. Things didn't quite work out in this chapter like I had wanted them to, so this story may be a little longer than previously anticipated. R and R please, **_flames will be redirected to sender via my dream girlfriend, the Dark Magician Girl, and her trusty Magic Cylinders._**


	10. She's a Mother, Which is Why She Knows

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon Ch 10  
**By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not, have not, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, so now you can't sue me! -THBPPPTT!!!- :PPP go stick your government cheese some place where the sun don't shine.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: I've been kind of lax lately, and it has come to my attention that I may be suffering from mild depression. Insomnia, tiredness, sadness, anger, hopelessness, loneliness, disappointment, stressed out. I have felt all these things. But I assure you that I am seeking help from friends. I do not believe it is to the point of seeing a doctor or specialist. I won't be admitting myself to the psych ward anytime soon :). You can't get rid of me that easily. Perhaps this self-defense course will help as I agree with my friends that I need some sort of physical exertion, instead of the get-up, go-to-college, go-to-work, come-home routine I've built for myself. I apologize for this late update. Real life has been a cruel bitch and she has not shown me much mercy. Well I say to you all, said cruel bitch is about to get jacked in the face…hard. It'll take a lot more than her laughable attempts at sadism to get me down.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

"Mom, there's been an accident." Ami said, from Makoto's body.  
"We're not who you think we are, Mrs. Mizuno." Makoto continued, from Ami's body.  
"I'm-I'm not sure I understand." The elder Mizuno leaned back in her chair. There was a pause before she continued, "Does this have something to do with your…other job?"  
Ami and Makoto shared a quiet look before turning back to Elaine, "Yes it does, Mom. It does deal with our other job; something that happened to the two of us a couple of days ago." Ami spoke up, "But first let us ask you this. How long have you known?"

Elaine paused, studying the two young women in front of her. She took her time looking back and forth between them. She saw something different about them, something in their eyes that didn't quite register properly to her. Something was off, what with the way Makoto kept addressing her as her mother, and Ami continued to address her as Mrs. Mizuno.

She then replied as she closed her eyes, "I've known for quite some time; years in fact. From the first time I saw you on T.V. I knew that it was you and your friends who were the mysterious Sailor Senshi, defending Tokyo from these strange beasts and prime evils that seemed to be surfacing. And I prayed for you all. Every time you had to go off suddenly, or had somewhere you suddenly had to be, I always assumed that it was due to another attack. And I knew that, although you were putting your lives in danger, it was what you were destined to be. The innocent need defending, and the Senshi are their defenders. I read along time ago, a fairy tale about a queen who lived on the moon in a wonderful palace, ruling over her kingdom, the entire Solar System. She had eight personal body guards known as the Senshi, one from each planet, and that her king was once the prince of Earth. Tragedy struck however, and an evil came. The queen and her senshi managed to defeat it, but in doing so, were sealed away until the time came that the Solar System was once again in need of their help. The only bastion of life left was Earth. The individual kingdoms of the other eight planets were destroyed. But it was a fairy tale and I was young at the time, and dismissed it as such. That it was nothing more than a fantasy. But when the reports in the news first came in that mysterious heroines known as the Sailor Senshi had shown up, I knew that it was not a fairy tale. Then I saw footage of you on the T.V. and knew that it was you, dear daughter. That you and your friends were the Senshi of old, reincarnated."

Ami and Makoto sat there, dumbfounded at the revelations that had just come from the doctor's mouth. Shocked as they were, they heard her continue.

She opened her eyes, "You're not Ami and Makoto, but Makoto and Ami." Gesturing between the two of them, to indicate who was who. "How did this happen?"  
"How did you know?" Makoto piped up, finally managing to make her mouth work.  
"Your eyes never lie. Now how did this happen?"  
"It's rather complicated. But in short, there was a battle two nights ago. The youma was almost stupidly strong, and for some reason shaped like a gigantic Duracell battery. Theatrics aside, after an outraged Uranus hit it with her World Shaking, it was knocked off balance. Venus and Mars followed up with a double attack to knock it to the ground. I lost control of myself and used up almost all of my remaining power, freezing it to the ground within several feet of solid ice. From there I don't quite remember much of what happened because I blacked out." Ami explained, before turning to the girl beside her, "Mako-chan, what did happen after that?"  
"You don't remember us looking at your footage on the computer?" Makoto replied.  
"Humor us." The senshi of ice responded dryly.  
"Very well." She turned to face Dr. Mizuno, "After Mercury blacked out from using up so much of her power, I myself lost control at seeing her wounded and defenseless. Lightning crackled and surged around me as I felt my power flare uncontrollably. Electricity was ripped from Tokyo's power grid, knocking out several city blocks as it drained into me, supercharging me further. With my power and Tokyo's combined, I let loose my Celestial Dragon into the youma, but due to consequences which we will explain shortly, there was a price to pay. The youma was mortally wounded but freed from the ice. I was exhausted but still standing. It fell forward as it died, calling out a final attack before exploding. A shower of lightning bolts erupted from the thing, sending the rest of the senshi diving for cover. I myself saw a stray bolt headed for Mercury, who at the time was just regaining consciousness and getting to her feet. Knowing she wouldn't be able to dodge in time, I threw myself at her. I grabbed hold and twisted us around, putting myself between her and the attack. It struck us both, knocking us out."  
"The next thing we knew," Ami continued, "We woke up in the Outer Senshis' house…but the thing of it was, I woke up in Makoto's body and Makoto woke up in mine."

There was a long silence as the two nervous girls allowed the information to soak itself into Elaine.

"There was a battle. Uranus, Venus, and Mars managed to tip the scales in your favor. You sealed the thing in a block of ice, and Jupiter dealt the final blow to it. But in its dying throes it let loose one last effort at destroying you. You were both hit while the rest of the senshi managed to remain unharmed by it. Then woke to find you had switched bodies?" Elaine repeated slowly.  
"Pretty much." Makoto replied, "Problem is, we've no idea how to switch us back without recreating everything about the battle: timing, power levels, positioning; everything, perfectly. Other than that, there may not be a way to switch us back."  
"You said you had information on all of this on Ami's computer?" Elaine questioned.  
"Yes, mother. My Mercury computer, Ice-9, is the most advanced piece of technology on the planet." Ami replied as she reached into her satchel and pulled out the visor and keyboard. "I'll help you access the video files." She continued, standing up and moving around the table. She attached the two nodes to the elder Mizuno's temples and drew back, typing a few commands into the keyboard. The computer screen activated, the bar moving across from right to left, connecting the nodes as the blue visor materialized below it.

"Computer. Display the events of the skirmish in Tokyo park two days ago using the previous modifications of polarity, voltage levels, and energy type. Run at 1/100 normal speed the moment the Celestial Dragon Strike begins." Ami stated.

The computer chirped merrily as it processed the commands and then beeped as the footage began playing.

"What you're seeing, Mrs. Mizuno are the recordings by Ice-9 two days ago when the accident happened. Mercury's Shine Aqua Storm was what she used to seal the monster in ice to hold it still. The camera view drops to the ground for a few seconds but Ice-9 compensates for the odd angle, virtually extending back up as though Ami were still standing." Makoto began explaining as the speeds reduced enough for the polarity switches to be noticeable "This is the part where I lose control. Electricity is ripped from Tokyo's grid by force and drains into me. It changed the polarity of my attack from purely positive, to both positive and neutral. The dragon switched back and forth between the two so fast that Ice-9 barely noticed it. At the time the dragon struck Mercury's ice, it was charged positively."  
"But due to the refractive magical nature of the ice," Ami continued, "The dragon switched to negative. It changed between negative and neutral 1500 more times in the half second it took to break through all the ice and hit the monster. During this fight, whatever energy we hit the monster with, its exact opposite was thrown back."  
"You hit it with positive energy and it reverses and hits back with negative?" Elaine questioned.  
"Yes. When the dragon struck the youma, it was charged negative. But it was switching so fast it was essentially both at the same time. And from the data gathered by Ice-9, the last thing the youma must have remembered was the power from Tokyo's grid hitting it." Ami confirmed.  
"When the thing counter attacked in its death throes, it threw out neutrally charged bolts that, while very large in physical size, were low in power. The residue of Mercury's ice and my dragon were channeled into it. However their signals had become scrambled by the electricity, so when the bolt hit us, they reintegrated into the wrong person, in turn forcing that aura out of the body. Having no where to go, they sensed the weakened auras in each of the bodies and reintegrated into each other. If it had been just our powers, it wouldn't have been as bad, but for some reason, our minds were switched as well." Makoto finished.

Elaine nodded to Ami, who powered down her computer and removed the visor. Putting the equipment away, she again sat back down next to Makoto on the couch. There was a long silence as the older Mizuno processed the information. She spoke up, "So the only way you know of to reverse the effects is to replay the battle?"  
"Or have Setsuna get permission from Chronos to go back in time and prevent the battle from happening by erasing the youma from the time stream completely." Makoto said downheartedly.  
"Why do I sense that there is a catch?"  
"There's always a catch, mother. If Setsuna did that, then the events of the past two days will be drastically changed, possibly completely erased."  
"That's a good thing though, Minako and Rei wouldn't be in the hospital then." Elaine stated.  
"We don't know that. Not even Setsuna can tell if that would change or remain. Time is like the ocean, mom. Constantly shifting, always changing, never staying the same. Setsuna reads it as though she were reading the ocean waves. At times, yes, she does get clear images of future events, but mostly it results from feelings." Ami replied, "She won't know the repercussions of a time jump until after it's been done. But the Grandfather Paradox prevents her from doing it herself. This is why she needs permission from Chronos to do it."  
"Would she be willing to?" Elaine questioned.  
"Only as a last resort, after we've exhausted all other possible options."  
"What about your senshi powers?"  
"At the moment," Makoto spoke up, "we can't transform and have no idea why. There's a scout meeting at the Outers' house tomorrow to discuss this latest battle. After that, we're all going to the hospital to check on Minako and Rei."

A pause in the conversation gave the darker blue-haired woman reason to worry. She studied the two girls sitting opposite her, noting their relative closeness; the way that Makoto, in her daughter's body leaned against Ami, in Makoto's body, slightly; their touching hands; the glances stolen from one another.

Closing her eyes, smiling inwardly to herself, she continued knowingly. "Is there anything else you two wanted to discuss with me?"

The two of them looked at each other, Ami giving Mako a small nod. Turning to her mother, blushing profusely she began trying to explain.

"Mother, as you know, Mako-chan and I have been friends for a long time now. And we have come to realize recently, that we each mean a lot to the other. Because of this, our feelings have gone beyond friendship-"  
"I love your daughter, Mrs. Mizuno. We're seeing each other now." Makoto cut Ami off, getting straight to the point. And in doing so, earning a laugh from the doctor and making the senshi of Mercury blush harder.  
"I love Mako-chan too, mom. With all my heart." Upon saying this, the arms of the shorter Makoto wrapped their way around Ami's waist, unconsciously making her arm go around the senshi of Thunder's shoulders.

"I'm very happy for you both. I'm glad you finally came out and said it to each other. In all honesty, it was getting kind of irritating seeing you two constantly anxious around each other and stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. What took you two so long?" she said, standing up.  
"I guess we just needed a little push. Although this shove that we were, in reality, given, was a little overboard." Ami replied, standing up and pulling the shorter Makoto with her.  
"Can I assume that's another reason you don't want to resort to changing the time stream either? At the high risk of losing what you have?"

The girls nodded in unison.

"I see. Well, it's late, and the chair isn't the best place to fall asleep for the night. I suggest we all head to bed and try to get some rest. I'll go over tomorrow morning to the hospital and check in on Rei and Minako and let you know of their conditions." The woman said as she folded the blanket up and placed it at the end of the couch along with the throw pillow.  
"Thanks mom. For everything." Ami said, as she moved away from Makoto and around the table, enveloping her mother in a hug. Elaine was a little surprised at first but remembered that it was her daughter in Makoto's body now and she returned the hug fully. The two broke apart and they walked out of the living room. Ami moved to say something but a hand from the doctor stopped her.

"Yes she can spend the night, Ami. She's family now." She laughed, "Just try not to make too much noise tonight and get SOME rest please."  
"Mom!"  
Laughing harder she shooed them away, "Off to bed, the both of you. You've a long day ahead of you." Without another word, the elder Mizuno walked down the hall and into her own room, shutting the door behind her. The two remaining girls headed down the basement to Ami's room, hand in hand.

"Your mom is taking all of this pretty well." Makoto said as they stopped at Ami's door, playfully putting herself between said door and the owner of the room.  
"Indeed." Ami said with a grin as Makoto's arms twined their way around her neck, pulling her closer and pinning the smaller girl against the door as Ami's arms slid around Mako's waist, pressing her body against the smaller thunder senshi's own.

Emerald met sapphire as their gazes locked; wisdom and knowledge contained within green; courage and strength contained within blue. A kiss as soft as a rose shut the two pairs of eyes as they melted into the moment, caught up in the warmth of each other and of the feelings stirring within. A low growl bubbled up from Ami's throat, making Makoto moan quietly in return. A fumbling hand found the knob and the door gave way to the two senshi. A shoe-clad foot kicked it shut behind them as Ami backed Makoto into the room, her lips caressing the bluenette's neck as eager hands buried themselves within her own brown locks. Makoto, not to be outdone pushed back against Ami suddenly, kissing her hard and pinning her against the wall next to the door. The soft impact miraculously hit the right light switch and turned on the blue lighting, casting a seductive glow across the room. The subtle change was noticed through closed eyelids, resulting in Ami's lips turning into a wolfish grin against Makoto's own. A giggle escaped the latter's mouth as she pulled back.

"So…" The taller girl began.  
"Hmm?"  
"You have me down here now." She kissed the bluenette and pulled back, "We're alone." She kissed her again, "And the right kinds of lights are on." And another kiss found its way to the shorter girl's lips, "So what're you gonna do about it?"

Without giving the shorter girl time to answer she lightly pushed her backward until the backs of her knees came in contact with the foot of the bed. Pushing a little more and tipping the girl off balance she fell onto the soft blue comforter covering the bed. Ami crawled up on top of her, kissing on the sensitive spot of her neck, midway down her neck from her ear. A long low moan escaped the Senshi of Thunder as a shiver ran down her spine.

"What am I going to do…that's a good question. One I don't think I can express with words." She finally replied impishly, gently pulling Ami away from her neck so she could look her in the eyes, "Maybe I should show you instead…"

* * *

The Senshi had all met up at the Outers' mansion to head to the hospital to check on their two friends.  
"Michi! Hurry up love, the Inners will be here soon!" Setsuna called up the stairs.  
"I'll be down in a minute!" came the muffled reply.  
"You said that a half an hour ago!" the guardian shot back.  
"'Tsuna-chan, the inners are here." Haruka came up behind her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and wrapping her arms around her waist.  
"Oh, your girlfriend is still in the bathroom. I swear she doesn't take one step out the door unless all of those hairs on her head are in the perfect position." Setsuna pouted in a most un-Setsuna like manner, earning a laugh from the boyish racer.  
"She's your girlfriend too you know."  
"Not when she does this she's not!" turning around in the embrace and poking Haruka in her side, making her jump and release her hold, as Setsuna moved past her and to the door when she heard the knocking.  
"Oh I see what you're saying." Haruka remarked sarcastically, "Whenever she's an angel she's _our_ girlfriend, whenever she does something that annoys you, she's _my_ girlfriend."  
"Will you hush! The inners will hear us!" Setsuna hissed over her shoulder as she reached for the door.  
"Like it matters, they probably all know about us already. Or at least have some idea as to the nature of our relation-" she was cut off by that Don't-Mess-With-Me-Or-You-Get-The-Fist look. Holding her hands up in defense, she shook her head, walking into the living room and plopping down on the sofa, "You sure as hell weren't complaining last night…especially when Michi showed us that new position…" muttering to herself as the thought brought a Chesire grin to her face.

Just then Michiru came down the stairs, looking just like the daughter of Neptune she was. A plain teal sundress adorned her lithe body, held up by spaghetti straps over her shoulders. The back was open save for some cross lacing that held it together. White high heels adorned her feet, adding a couple of inches to her somewhat shorter demeanor, when compared to Setsuna's six feet of height and Haruka's six foot two inch frame. The heels brought her up just under eye level with Setsuna, who was, at the moment, ushering Usagi and Mamoru into the house. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, much like Makoto's, with a white silk ribbon.

"Hello Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san." The water elemental greeted them as she moved forward into the living room, sitting gracefully down next to the wind elemental. "Morning love." She kissed her cheek.  
"Konnichiwa, Michiru-san!" Usagi greeted them. Her hair was back to its usual pigtails, changed from her single braid yesterday.  
"Konnichiwa, minna." Mamoru said, giving a small wave. Usagi followed Setsuna into the kitchen who asked if the odango-haired princess could help her make some tea, to which Usagi readily agreed. Mamoru sat down on a lounge chair offered by Michiru.

It was quiet in the house, save for the soft clink of china dishes, the whistle of the teapot as water was heated, and the quiet sound of the TV coming from the den where Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were at. The prince of earth and the two elementals lost in thought, while the princess and guardian took their time in the kitchen.

* * *

"So, Setsuna-chan. How goes life?" Usagi said idly while crushing up some fresh tea leaves. "Is everything okay at the Gates?"  
"…They've been quiet lately. I haven't seen much in the way of the future if that's what you're wondering. Not since the whole fiasco with Ami and Makoto." She replied, taking some of the leaves and dropping them into the hot water.  
"How's everything in your life, relationship-wise? Found your special someone yet?"

The elder senshi stopped in her movements of stirring the tea, a slight frown crossing her elegant features at the question asked of her by her princess. For some reason she was bothered by it, not irritated or angry at the somewhat pervasive question into her personal life.

Usagi had always felt a slight attraction to the mysterious senshi of time, but it had always been overpowered by her love for Mamoru. It was nothing more than a simple fantasy she allowed herself every once in a great while. Dreaming of what it would be like to know even a tiny fraction of the wisdom locked away behind her eerily beautiful red zinfandel eyes, of what it would be like to wield the Strength of Ages, with time at your command. She had dreamed of what it would be like, to run her hands through that black-emerald mane of hair, imagining the thick silkiness flowing like water through her fingers; dreamed of what it would be like to kiss her lips, and taste her flesh, her passion. She had dreamt of things like that of her with each of her senshi, but for some reason, Setsuna's was always the strongest. But she loved Mamoru dearly and with a type of love she could never feel toward Pluto. And like always, it was a thought entertained on lonely nights when her Mamo-chan had to work late, and even then only so entertained for an hour or two. But now she could see the doubt, the fear, the worry, the helplessness, all wash through her eyes.

"Is something on your mind, Tsuna-chan? You know you can tell me anything." She put a hand on the woman's shoulder, rubbing it gently to encourage her. "I swear upon the Moon that whatsoever is said here, between the two of us, shall stay forever between the two of us."  
"I couldn't see it coming…" She whispered as she slowly backed away from the countertop, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and sitting heavily down in it. "I couldn't save them, and now Mina-chan is in the hospital fighting for her life. And there was nothing I could say or do to stop it. The gates gave me no warning, no mention of anything coming for us. I should have sensed something." Usagi came over and knelt beside her protector, wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a hug as silent tears slipped down bronzed cheeks. "Why? Why did this happen, Princess? Why did they have to get hurt?"  
"There are some things in this world you can't predict, Tsuna-chan. Not even our powers can help us with those things. And it's things like those that are the true tests of our inner strength that we have met and overcame, and have yet to meet and overcome. I will always be there for you, Setsuna. And so will Mamoru and the rest of the senshi. Mina-chan and Rei-chan are two very strong young women. They won't let this stop them now. Not after all they've been through. So long as they have faith, so will we. We must have faith."

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, before the emerald haired senshi nodded that she was okay. They broke apart and began finishing up the tea as Setsuna continued, "Do you swear that whatever is said between us stays like that?"  
"Upon the Moon, I swear it." Usagi replied, getting out the teacups.  
"Well, you know how Haruka and Michiru are together, and that I live here in a house with them and Hotaru…"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, I'm kind of seeing Michiru as well…"  
"Setsuna! What if Haruka finds out? She'd be devastated, not to mention angry beyond belief!" Usagi was shocked.  
"No no no! Haruka knows! I'm seeing Haruka too…"  
"I'm, not quite sure I understand…" Usagi trailed off before it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh! OHHHHhhhh! Congratulations, Tsuna-chan! I'm really happy for the three of you. You deserve happiness as much as the rest of us."  
"Thanks, princess." She said, a happy smile finally lighting up her face, "I'm glad you understand."  
"Of course." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing, "Why were you worried?" she repeated as she took the tea and poured it into the cups.  
"I don't know. I just figured you might have found it a little strange…" Setsuna trailed off, absentmindedly putting the filled cups onto a platter.  
"Think love strange? Love is love, regardless from who or by how it is expressed. Love is never strange." She said with a smile, heading to the door of the kitchen, holding it open for the taller senshi.

The two of them entered the living room and set the platter down on the coffee table just as the door bell rang. "I'll get it! It's probably Ami-chan and Mako-chan" Usagi chimed happily.  
"Thank you, princess." Setsuna said as she handed out the tea.

Sure enough, the Senshis of Ice and Thunder stood there at the door, trying to hide the stupid grins on their faces but failing miserably. Usagi noticed this with a slight frown but chose to ignore it for the time being. She greeted them with her usual cheery hello, and ushered them inside. She seemed to notice some sort of glowing feeling coming from her two protectors that never used to be there. Puzzled beyond believe she shut the door behind them and followed them into the living room. They greeted the two new arrivals, who returned the greeting. The conversation that followed after everyone got settled started off on the small notes, mostly just things about the battle two days ago and why Ami and Makoto still couldn't transform, before things turned to the battle yesterday early evening. Everyone had quieted down then, not many words were spoken about it. Most of the things concerned the youma that had invaded the park and why they were even there. Others concentrated on the power the senshi had seen come forth from the enraged Goddess of War.

Just then a cell phone ringer went off. Realizing it was hers, Ami pulled it from her pocket and opened it up. "Konnichiwa, this is Ami."  
"Ami? It's me."  
Her eyes grew slightly wider as she motioned for the rest of the senshi to quiet down, "Mom?"  
"Yes honey, it's me. Look, I'm not quite sure how I should go about telling you this…" the elder Mizuno on the other end of the line trailed off.  
"Mom…what's going on?" She responded in a shaky voice. The others looked on, nervousness apparent on their faces.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone before the response came.

"Ami, it's about Minako…"

* * *

End Chapter 10

CLIFFHANGER :-)

A/N – 'Bad girls get the fist' is in reference to a Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's comic strip done up by someone who, I dunno if they had a hand in the making of the anime or if it's made by fans, but in it, Vita-chan is supposedly mouthing off and Hayate turns around and punches her in the head for being bad. Hence the line "Bad girls get the fist." Originally, I had planned on going into the love scene between Ami and Makoto, but as of now, I am still working on it. I can't seem to get it to sound perfect and I'm the type that if you're going to do a scene like that tastefully and not a PWP story which isn't allowed on FF dot Net, then you shouldn't do it at all. Once I do get it written to my satisfaction I may release it as a supplemental chapter nested within this story, or a separate titled story, linked in with this one. I dunno, all I know is I am horrendously sorry for the long update. I hope I haven't lost too many of you, my faithful readers.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon Ch11  
**By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not, have not, nor ever will own Sailor Moon or any of its rights therein. So now you can't sue me! And as always, go shove your government cheese someplace where the sun don't shine, corporate jerks.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: I DINGED LVL 70 AT LAST!!! Ahhh, the level grind for my warrior on WoW is finally over with….now all I gotta do is start farming materials to level up my blacksmithing skill so I can make my epic 2handed mace. -sigh- This sucks. Oh well, least I hit 70. If any of you, my readers, play WoW with the Alliance Faction, look me up on the Alleria Server, my warrior's name is Constantina. If you can't find me, look for Amarius, my mage, or Cristianna my draenei shaman. Anyway, now that my self-absorbed celebration is done with, on with chapter eleven!

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

_**UPDATED: Info at the end of the chapter**_

* * *

"Ami, it's about Minako…" 

"What about Minako? Is she okay? She's still hanging in there right?" the anxiousness in her voice was hard not to notice.

"She's fine, fine. Everything is fine. She's stable, but still in a coma. Her vitals are all fine. However I had to call her parents, Ami. You and the other senshi need to get here immediately. They have a right to know what happened to their daughter." The doctor's calm but stern voice came over the phone as Ami let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked with relief at the others in the room letting them know without words things were alright. The rest of them visibly relaxed, waiting for the senshi of ice to finish her phone call.

"Well, since you already know about our other…job, as you put it. It's only fair we let everyone else know. We'll stop by the Hikawa Jinja and pick up Rei's grandfather, as well as stop by Usagi-chan's house and pick up her parents. It's not fair to them if you and the Aino's know while the rest of them don't." Ami continued steadily.

"Alright, how long do you think it will take?"

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san can pick up the Aino's. I think it'd be best if Mamoru and Usagi went and picked up her parents. I'm here with the other senshi and they're all looking quite shocked at the moment. I knew it was only a matter of time though, until our families found out." She continued.

The rest of the conversation was lost on the remaining senshi as Ami got up and moved out into the dining room. They all looked at each other, silent questions rising within them, before Usagi broke the calm.

"I don't know why you're all so worried about this. Its obvious Ami's mother knows about who we are and no media has come to visit us yet. My parents will understand the duty that I hold, and if they don't…" Usagi choked a little on the words, not believing she was going to say them, "Then they are not my parents."

"Usako! How can you say that? Of course they're your parents! They love you regardless of who you are." Mamoru exclaimed.

"The chance still remains, however small, that they won't understand. I know my parents and I love them dearly, but the chance still remains. For once think realistically."

"Our parents, or mine at least, need to know nothing. As far as they're concerned I'm no longer their daughter. Michiru's parents don't like me that much either."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ruka's right. Our parents don't need to know." Michiru said, feeling the wind senshi's arms wrap around her waist.

"I have no parents to tell." Setsuna stated flatly, "Thus I need not worry about that either."

"My parents know, because they're senshi already." Hotaru said, hugging Setsuna, who returned the hug, smiling.

"So do mine." Chibi-usa said as she moved to Usagi, hugging her around her waist.

"So everyone is okay with this? Once we tell them, there's no turning back." Makoto spoke up.

"What choice do we have?" Ami asked, walking back into the room. "We need to get going. Here's the address to Minako's house, Haruka. I trust you can find it?"

"Child's play." She responded, memorizing the street and house number. "Sets, when can I get this stupid splint off my arm? It's bugging the hell outta me and I can't drive very well with it on."

"You mean you can't race people out of stoplights very well with it on." Michiru lightly scolded, rapping on her head with her knuckles as though knocking on a door.

"Heh heh."

With that, they stood up and made ready to leave. Haruka and Michiru headed for the garage, along with Setsuna. The rest of the senshi filed out the front door. Mamoru and Usagi headed for his car as Setsuna backed her minivan out of the garage. Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa climbed in with the senshi of time, while meantime Mamoru headed for Usagi's house. Haruka backed her convertible out of the garage, dropping the top. She called over to the guardian, "We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Mmm. I'm going to stop by the shrine and pick up Mr. Hino." Setsuna nodded. They both pulled away headed in opposite directions.

* * *

The sleek yellow convertible purred up to the front of the house, coming to a stop. Haruka put the car in neutral, pulling the parking brake out. She turned to her lover with a silent look, getting a nod in return. The aqua-haired girl unbuckled herself, opened the door and stepped out of the car. She walked up the short path to the house and rang the doorbell. A moment later a woman answered the door. 

"Mrs. Aino?"

"Where's my daughter? Is she okay?" She asked, the fear evident in the back of her voice.

"My name is Kaioh Michiru, I'm a friend of your daughter's. My girlfriend and I have come to take you to the hospital. We will explain as much as we can on the way over there." She said as a man approached behind the other woman. She assumed it was Minako's father.

"I am Aino Satoshi, Minako's father, and this is my wife, Hayate. We appreciate the ride to the hospital. I understand there are some things you and your friends will want to tell us." He said, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"Yes, Mr. Aino. There is much we need to tell you. Some of it may be hard to believe at first, but I assure you what you will hear is true. At the moment my other friends are on their way to pick up Usagi-san's parents as well as Rei-san's Grandfather. They also need to hear what we have to say."

"Let me get my purse." Hayate turned and moved past her husband back into the house. A moment later she reappeared. "Alright, let's go."

The three of them stepped outside the door as Satoshi locked it behind them. They moved down the path to where Haruka was waiting. Michiru opened the door, moving the seat forward so the two could get in the backseat. After they were in, she got in herself. Buckling up, Haruka released the brakes and shifted the Mustang into gear, rolling smoothly back into traffic.

"Your daughter was injured in a battle in Tokyo park last night, Mr. and Mrs. Aino. And I truly regret you having to find out like this. For now she is in stable condition but she is in a coma." Michiru began, turning slightly in her seat to address the parents of her friend, continuing to inform them of as much as she could, leaving out certain aspects of it until they reached the hospital.

* * *

The minivan came to a stop at the base of the temple steps, alongside the curb. Ami unbuckled herself and stepped out, "I'll be right back." She threw over her shoulder, shutting the door. Jogging around the front of the van, she made her way across the sidewalk and began her trek up the stairs, taking them two at a time. A minute or two later, slightly winded, she reached the top of the steps. Making her way into the temple courtyard, she walked over to the temple itself. 

"Mr. Hino? Mr. Hino are you there?" She knocked on the door. Sounds of footsteps came from within the shrine as the door slid open.

"Ah, Makoto. I'm assuming you're here to take me to Rei. Ami's mother called here about an hour ago. I was in the sacred fire room, praying for Rei."

"Yes, my friend Setsuna is going to drive us there, Mr. Hino. And there are some other things we're going to discuss once we reach the hospital; me and Makoto in particular."

"You and Makoto? Dear are you feeling okay?"

"That's one of the things we're going to discuss. But we need to get going. Are you ready?" The brunette asked.

"Yes I am. Let's get going then, shall we?" Turning, he shut the door to the shrine and the two of them made their way out of the courtyard and down the long stone staircase.

Setsuna was standing beside the van, as she opened the door for the elderly man. Climbing in, she shut the door behind him as she and Ami got back in. Strapping themselves in, Setsuna pulled away and back into the street, heading for the hospital. Ami turned in her seat to address the priest.

"Mr. Hino, your granddaughter, Rei, was hurt in a battle last night at Tokyo Park. I don't know how much my mother told you or was able to tell you except that she was burned severely over most of her body. She did regain consciousness late last night, so she is awake. However, Minako…Minako was hurt pretty badly. She's stable, but is still in a coma." She stated as the old man listened intently. "I can't explain much right now, but as I said before, we will discuss everything when we reach the hospital. My friends are bringing Minako's parents and Usagi's parents there as well."

"I understand. It will be easier to explain to everyone if they're all there. My Rei is a strong young woman. And I know she wouldn't let something like this get her down. She will be fine. I have faith." He waved it off.

Somewhat surprised at his reaction, but not really, she nodded and turned back in her seat.

* * *

The black Toyota pulled up to the curb outside the house. "I'll wait here, Usako. Go get your parents." 

"Okay!" She chirped.

Climbing out of the sedan she walked up to the house, pausing to open the door. Walking inside she called out, "Mom? Dad? Where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen sweetie, we're almost ready." Her father called out, walking out of the kitchen a moment later, her mother in tow.

"Mamo-chan's outside waiting for us."

"I hope Rei and Minako are alright." Ikuko said, as she grabbed her purse.

"They will be mom, but I'd still like for you both to come to the hospital with me. There are some things we need to discuss, and I hope you won't think lesser of me for them." She replied, bowing her head.

"Honey why would we ever think lesser of you?" Kenji replied as he held the door open for the two of them.

"Well, you've always been pretty hard on me about my grades and whatnot…" she trailed off as they stepped outside, her father locking the door behind them.

"That's because we only want the best for you, dear." Her mom said, putting her arm around Usagi's shoulders, pulling her close. "It doesn't mean in any way we don't love you. We do it because we love you."

"What about dad meeting Mamo-chan for the first time at the door with his double-barreled shotgun?" Usagi said wryly, looking at the man in question out of the corner of her eye as they walked towards her boyfriend's car.

"Uhh, heh heh." Her father sweat-dropped, scratching the back of his head. "He forgave me for that. And fully understands why I did it too. You were fourteen for heaven sake."

Reaching the car, Kenji opened the backdoor for his wife and shut it behind her as she got in. Usagi climbed back into the front seat with Mamoru as her father walked around the back of the car and got in on the other side. Strapping themselves in, the car pulled away from the road and into traffic, headed for Tokyo Hospital.

"Ohayo, Mrs. Tsukino, Mr. Tsukino." He greeted them.

"Ohayo, Mamoru-san." They replied.

Usagi turned in her seat to address her parents, "Rei and Minako were both injured in a battle in Tokyo park last night. Rei was badly burned but she regained consciousness early this morning, Minako was critically injured and had to be rushed into the O.R. She's in stable condition now, but still in a coma. We don't know how soon she will wake up."

"You were at the hospital with them, which is why you came home so late wasn't it?" Ikuko asked her daughter.

"Mmm. Gomen nasai, mother. Setsuna is picking up Rei's grandfather, and Haruka and Michiru are picking up Minako's parents. We're all meeting at the hospital as there are some things my friends and I need to discuss with you adults."

"As in what do you wish to discuss?" her father questioned warily.

"We'll talk about it at the hospital so we only have to explain things once. It'll be easier on everyone that way."

* * *

Haruka and Michiru, along with the Ainos were already at the hospital by the time Setsuna showed up with Grandpa Hino and the others; Mamoru and Usagi pulling in with the Tsukinos just behind Setsuna. They all got out and walked over to where Haruka, Michiru, and Minako's parents were waiting. 

"Good morning, Mr. Tsukino, Mrs. Tsukino, Hino-sensei." Satoshi and Hayate bowed.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Aino, Hino-sensei." Kenji and Ikuko bowed back.

"Konnichiwa, minna." Grandpa Hino bowed.

"Come. There is much for us to talk about, and I'm sure you are worried about your girls as are the rest of us." Setsuna said as she led the way into the hospital, followed by the parents and Rei's grandfather with the rest of the senshi behind them.

Setsuna stopped at the receptionist's desk and let them know they were here to see Rei and Minako and was informed of a small room change. The senshi of time nodded and turned back to the small group to address them, "They've moved them to a different room, out of the ICU. Minako is still not awake though. They're in the north wing of the hospital on the 7th floor, Room 739. Ami's mother kept them together." She moved off toward the elevators as talk was quiet amongst the group.

The elevator ride was made in silence as different thoughts ran through their heads. Usagi leaned against Mamoru for support, as Michiru and Makoto did the same to Haruka and Ami. Chibiusa held hands with Hotaru as the elevator rose up. A ding and the opening of the doors signaled their trip had ended as they filed out into the hallway. A quick check of signs and Setsuna turned to the right, heading down the north wing, checking the odd numbered signs on the left. Finding 739, she knocked gently, opening the door quietly as she could. A soft beeping and the gentle hiss of the heart monitor and respirator could be heard inside the room, but nothing more. She stood back, holding the door open with her foot and motioned the group into the room. The rest of the senshi waited as Minako's parents and Rei's grandfather made their way slowly into the room. Ami's mother was asleep in a chair in the corner, her lab coat draped over her like a blanket. She stirred slightly upon hearing the gentle intrusion.

"Hello." With a quick glance, seeing the others moving into the room, she stood up, slipping into her coat again, "I assume you're Minako's parents and Rei's grandfather?"

Hayate let out a choked sob as she gripped her husband's hand at the sight of her daughter hooked up to the machines, tubes leading out and away from her. A tear slipped down her face as she knelt next to the girl, grasping her hand gently, brushing the blonde bangs away from her pale face.

"Yes we are. You must be Mizuno-sensei, Ami's mother. I am Aino Satoshi, this is my wife Hayate. We are Mina-chan's parents." He bowed slightly.

"And you must be Hino-sensei, Rei's grandfather." The doctor bowed to the elderly priest.

"Hai. I am. Konnichiwa, Mizuno-sensei." He bowed back, before moving across the room to the second bed, upon which her granddaughter laid, what was visible of her body was wrapped in fresh bandages, only her face remaining open. Pulling another chair out from the corner between the bed and the window, he slid it up slightly and sat down, gingerly picking up the miko's left hand. She stirred lightly, opening her eyes to look at whose touch had awakened her.

"Grandpa?"

"I'm here, Rei. Shhhh. Don't talk, save your strength. You need to get better so for now, rest." He whispered back.

"I love you, grandpa." She said closing her eyes as a tear slipped down them. Despite the pain it brought her, she squeezed his hand a little. The small sign of affection and the words were enough to crack through the old man's stoic defense as he too sobbed at seeing his precious granddaughter like this.

"I love you too Rei."

The others filed in. Situating themselves around, they got enough chairs so that Satoshi and Hayate, as well as Kenji and Ikuko could sit down while the rest of the senshi stood next to their respective partners. No one said much of anything until Dr. Mizuno broke the silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Aino, Hino-sensei, I'd like to extend my sympathy toward you and your families at this time. I'm truly sorry about what happened to your daughter and granddaughter. But I know they are both strong young women and she will recover. At this time, Minako is stable and all her vital signs are good. But as you can see she is still in a coma. We don't know when she might wake up. It could be in a few minutes or in a few days."

"What did this to her?" Satoshi spoke up, the slight edge of anger evident in his voice; the attempts at suppressing it obviously weren't working fully.

"I think that is a question best left to ask those who were there when it happened. We will get to that in a moment." She replied, turning to the priest she continued, "Hino-sensei, Rei awoke early this morning, sometime around two o'clock. She has suffered first and second-degree burns over seventy-eight percent of her body. While normally not life threatening, when they are this extensive they can be fatal if not treated. And as you know, burns are some of the worst kinds of injuries humans have to deal with due to the sheer amount of physical pain they inflict, as well as emotional pain resulting from the physical scarring."

"Will there be scarring?" He asked, not looking up from where his eyes laid upon the wounded miko.

"If it were anyone else, I would have to say yes. But your granddaughter is a special case. Already her body has begun to heal at an accelerated rate, many hundreds of times faster than normal. At this rate she should be fully healed within two or three days, depending on how much rest she gets, without any sign of scarring as her skin is healing throughout all the layers of it, not just underneath. Even so, I don't want her moving around a lot as it could affect this fast healing of hers. Right now, there are no signs of infection of the burns so she's pretty much in the clear. Plenty of fluids, burn cream, and bed rest are all the standard procedure. Minako is slightly in the same boat albeit the injuries she suffered were more severe and the healing rate is no where near as high as Rei's, however it does seem to be slowly speeding up." The doctor explained.

"What's the cause of this healing?" Hayate spoke up, turning to the doctor.

"Perhaps Usagi and her friends can explain it a little better than I. I am sorry I cannot stay longer but there are other patients I must tend to." She bowed.

"Thank you, doctor." Satoshi bowed his head back.

With a nod she turned and left the room.

"Usagi, what's this all about?" Kenji turned to her daughter, whose face turned crestfallen. She stepped slightly so that her soon to be revealed senshi stood behind her.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Aino, Hino-sensei. There is something we would like to tell you. But before we do, just know that Ami's mother only found out about this as well last night when everything happened." Usagi began steadily, she lifted her gaze to address the adults in the room, steeling her nerves.

At that moment, time felt as though it stood still for the senshi as they saw the happy-go-lucky Usagi they all knew and loved disappear beneath the cool and collected mask of royalty. The air of a queen now floated regally with her as she began.

"Minako and Rei, as you already know, were injured at the park yesterday night. What you don't know is how. They are two of my protectors, the Sailor Senshis of Venus and Mars. They stand for freedom, life, love, and happiness. They fight, along with myself and the others behind me, in the defense of the innocent against the forces of darkness. You have all bore witness to the strange occurrences as of late happening. The appearance of monsters, and video and image clips of the Sailor Senshi fighting to defeat them on the news. I am Sailor Moon, and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity. Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask, and Neo-King Endymion, the future king of Crystal Tokyo." She dropped to one knee, bowing her head, "Minako, Sailor Venus, and Rei, Sailor Mars, were wounded in battle against youma in Tokyo Park the other night. As sailor senshi they all knew the risks involved. While we are immortal in spirit, we are not in body and are subject to all the lethality of this world. I am so sorry for all that has happened. Minako and Rei are my friends and I love them dearly. Please forgive us but understand why we have kept this hidden from you. If you think back, I'm sure there have been many times in which we have had to suddenly be somewhere or have not come home until late."

Mamoru also took a knee, "I am Tuxedo Mask, future Neo-King Endymion."

The adults sat there, as the shock and awe of what had just transpired washed over them. Satoshi and Hayate turned back to gaze upon their daughter as Kenji and Ikuko looked upon their own. Grandpa Hino was the first to stand, walking slowly around the foot of the bed and coming to stop a few feet from Usagi and her protectors. He looked each of them in the eye as they gave him the responses he wanted.

"I am Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, senshi of Death and Rebirth."

"I am Chibiusa, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and future daughter of Endymion and Serenity: the Princess of Crystal Tokyo."

"Haruka Tenoh, the senshi of Uranus, elemental of the wind."

"I am Michiru Kaioh, the senshi of Neptune, elemental of the ocean."

"And I am Setsuna Meioh, the guardian of the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto."

The old priest turned to Ami and Makoto as the former spoke, "Due to an accident in a battle almost 3 days ago, I am Ami Mizuno, the Senshi of Mercury, goddess of ice and water. My mind and soul have switched places with Makoto's own."

"And I am Makoto Kino, the Thunder Goddess and Senshi of Jupiter." Came the response from the shorter blue-haired girl.

The priest looked at all of them, seeing the seriousness in their eyes, and mentally matching each of their faces to those of the senshi he had seen on the T.V. and in the newspaper. Once again he looked down to Usagi, whose head was still bowed. Bending over, he lifted her head with a gentle hand, the force behind it lifting the young girl to her feet as Mamoru rose with them. He looked into her eyes, and saw the tiredness there, but also the fire of hope and of love.

"My granddaughter…?"

"She is Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, the goddess of fire. And Minako Aino," she said, addressing Satoshi and Hayate, "Is Sailor Venus, the goddess of love and beauty."

The old man turned to look at the two women lying upon the beds as Usagi spoke once again, "Whether or not you chose to accept this is entirely upon your shoulders. But know that either way, it cannot be changed and is a reality you must learn to accept. For that I am truly sorry. But know that each of them took the duty and responsibility upon their own shoulders, fully knowing all risks involved. They accepted it of their own free will, and with their own hearts."

Grandpa Hino once again turned to Usagi. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before he spoke. He moved forward to embrace the blonde-haired girl in a tight hug as tears slipped down both of their cheeks.

"I have nothing to forgive you of. If my Rei knew what she was getting into then there is nothing to forgive. She did it of her own free will and despite any opinions voiced to her, nothing could have changed her mind. Thank you, Usagi. Thank you for finally telling me. It may not have been easy, but I appreciate knowing that Rei was defending those she loved and even those she did not know. The Hikawa Jinja shall always remain a safe haven to you and your friends come whatever may." Came the quiet reply.

* * *

End Chapter 11 

A/N – As always, questions comments and reviews are all welcome, any and all flames shall be redirected back to sender via my sexy fantasy girlfriend, Mana the Dark Magician Girl and her trusty Magic Cylinders. Didn't know what their actual parents' names were, Kenji and Ikuko I was fairly sure about, but I just made up some names for Mina's parents. Only time you'll be seeing them is this chapter and possibly a little bit in the next. Other than that, don't wait up for them. After this the only other time they show up is in my branch off story for this centered on Rei and Minako and their wedding. Now if I could just figure out who was going to wear the tuxedo...?

UPDATE: It was brought to my attention that a "vote" would be against the Terms of Service for ff dot net, thus I have removed that. I don't mind if you still voice your opinions on the branch off story for Rei and Minako about who gets put in the 'monkey suit' as tuxes are often referenced as, but I just wanted to clear the air about this.


	12. She's Awake!

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon Ch 12  
**By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I own absolutely nothing of Sailor Moon (save for the Sailor Moon S movie). The rights and titles and all that other legal mumbo-jumbo belongs to someone else named Naoko Takamachi. (least I think that's her last name. I'm 100 it's Naoko, not so sure on the last name though. If anyone could give me her last name I'd be appreciative). So since I own nothing, you can't sue me. Go stick your government cheese down someone else's throat, greedy old fucks.

**!!!Author's Note!!!:** Hooray for chapter 12! Meant to get this out on my birthday, the 17th of August, but things didn't quite work out like that. Turns out Constantina, my muse, wanted to be a pain in my neck and throw a massive lead block on top of my keyboard. Anyway, she hath magicked it away and let me write this up. I promise the story is beginning to come to its close. Only 3-4 more chapters; 5 at the most.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

"Our daughter is a senshi?" Satoshi whispered, slightly in shock, slightly in awe, as he turned to the young blonde woman lying in the bed. His hands came to rest on his wife's shoulders offering support, as one of her own came up to cover his; both of them taking time to absorb it all.

"Mmm." Usagi nodded as Grandpa Hino loosened his hold on her.

The group remained silent for a short while before Usagi's mother stood. "Usa-chan."

Pulling back from the priest, she moved to stand before her parents, her head bowed, "I'm sorry I've kept this from you, Oka-san, Ota-san."

Her mother enveloped her in a gentle hug, as her daughter finally broke down. The calm, collected mask she had put in place came crumbling down around her as the stress of the past few days finally caught up to her. She cried, gripping her mother's blouse, afraid to let go, as Ikuko stroked her hair and kissed her head, whispering that everything was alright, that everything would be okay, in an attempt to calm her as her father stood up and came to the two, resting his hands on his daughter's shoulders in his own form of comfort.

"Oh sweety, how could you even think we would be angry over this? We realize it can't be easy, far from it actually. Defending the innocent from evil is as noble a task as any. I'm not disappointed in you at all. I'm proud of you, my dear daughter." She said, tears slipping down her cheeks as well, as she fought to stop them. "It's okay. Everything is fine. Your father and I don't hate you for not telling us this. We understand why you didn't."

"That's right, Usako. It was as much for your sanity as it was for our protection. You are our daughter and we love you very much."

Sniffling, trying to compose herself, she let go of her mother and turned to give her father a hug, his strong arms wrapping around her like a shield as he kissed her head as well. "Thank you daddy."

He chuckled a little, "For what, sweetheart?"

"For understanding."

He nodded in reply, knowing nothing need be said. After a few moments they broke apart, Usagi turning around only to come face to face with Minako's mother, Hayate.

They looked at each other for quite some time, one searching for answers, the other searching for forgiveness. A stinging crack broke through the room, Usagi's head jerking to the right from the impact, as gasps were heard from the people in the room. Michiru subtlety grabbed her lover's elbow to prevent the sandy-haired girl from beating some respect into the older woman.

"Mrs. Aino!" Ikuko exclaimed.

"Hayate, how dare you!" Satoshi cried out, standing up.

A raised hand silenced them all. It was Usagi. Once again, the cool and collected mask of royalty had slid into place, despite the swiftly reddening mark upon her now burning cheek.

"That was for not telling us the moment this all started! How dare you keep such a secret from us! Don't you think we'd have a right to know?! That our daughter was putting herself in harm's way?! That she was risking her life for you?!" Hayate choked out through her sobs, her emotions finally coming through as she broke down, "She was almost killed! And now she's laying there on that hospital bed…fight-ing f-for her li-fe…"

Usagi moved forward then, sweeping the older woman up into a tight hug and holding her there, even as Hayate struggled against it, pounding her fists weakly against the odango-haired princess, repeating the words 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.' Her tears soaked Usagi's blouse as her body wracked with choking sobs, gasping for air through her grief. Her struggling slowly calmed down, as her screams of pain reduced to quiet crying, her arms slipping limply to her sides. Usagi stood there, her grip loosened slightly as she rocked the woman back and forth, whispering in her ear words of comfort, encouraging her to let it all out.

"I know, I know." She continued quietly, once again her own emotions slipping through the cracks of her veil as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks, "I know we should have told you. And I am deeply regretful that this is how you had to find out. But please try to understand why we kept it secret? We did it to protect you. If our enemies knew of our families they wouldn't hesitate to use that knowledge against us. Minako would be devastated if anything happened to you or her father. We all knew that could quite possibly happen, and so we kept the knowledge hidden." The others looked on in silence as the future queen offered comfort to the distraught mother who had, just moments before, struck her.

Hayate nodded into Usagi as her arms wrapped around the young woman, her sobs continuing on with less frequency. Usagi continued, "People do irrational things when their family, their friends, their lovers are in mortal danger or threatened; things that under normal circumstances would never be considered as viable options. Hatred, anger, rage, pain; these can lead us to do things we might regret. The power they give us is immense, yes, but it comes at a cost. In recklessness, accidents are more prone to happen. Had you been taken by the dark forces we've fought against, Minako would have done anything to get you back. And by anything, I mean anything. Even if it meant betraying herself and her own code of honor and the oath she took of her own will to protect me. I know I would do the same if they took my father and my mother. We all would." She explained gently, "We all knew that it could happen if the knowledge of who our families were was made known to our enemies. And to prevent that, we have kept it secret as long as possible. She did it to protect the ones she loved. We all did."

Hayate nodded again, sniffling as her cries finally ceased. She drew back as Usagi let her move away, her arms slipping to her side. Hayate's head lowered to avoid eye contact with Usagi. Shame and humiliation over what she'd done to the young woman crashed through her like a tsunami. She bowed deeply, uttering an apology.

"Gomen nasai, Tsukino Usagi. I have shamed my daughter from my actions."

"Mmmhnmm." The blonde shook her head as a small smile played upon her lips, lifting Hayate's own with her hand, "I would have done the same in your place, Aino-san. I hold no ill will at all nor do I think you have shamed Mina-chan."

"Hai." Hayate nodded.

"Smile for me, please? Minako wouldn't want you to be this sad." Usagi asked hopefully.

The older woman sniffled a little, forcing a smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Usagi smiled in return and opened her arms, offering her support again, to which this time, Hayate came to willingly. They hugged each other for a short while as Hayate spoke up, "Mina's lucky to have friends like you."

"As are we to have her." The princess replied.

The two broke apart once again as Hayate turned to sit back down by her daughter's side. As she did so, her husband's hands once again came to rest upon her shoulders. The tense moment having dissolved, Usagi turned back to Mamoru, "Yes I know, typical me. I'm hungry, but it is going on lunch time."

Mamoru gave a slight chuckle, "That's my Usako. Alright, let's see if we can't find the cafeteria." Turning to the others he asked, "Does anyone else want to come?"

Haruka and Michiru both spoke up, as well as Ami and Makoto. Usagi looked at her parents, who both nodded and got up from their seats. "It is getting to be that time of day. Mr. and Mrs. Aino? Hino-sensei? Do you want anything to eat? We'll understand if you want to stay here with the girls." Ikuko asked.

Rei turned her head slightly, waking back up. She looked at her grandfather and gave a slight nod, feeling another stab of agony tear through her from the movement.

"I'll be fine, Grandpa. You go, get something to eat." She whispered hoarsely, weakly grasping his hand that held hers.

"Are you sure Rei? Can I get you anything?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Some ice water, onegai." She replied, before turning her head back slowly and closing her eyes.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we can." The old priest replied before standing up. "I'll join you, Rei wants some some ice water. I imagine her throat hurts something terrible." He responded.

"I'll come along. We didn't have much in the way of breakfast this morning." Satoshi spoke, rising to his feet, "Honey?"

"Give me a minute. I'll be along soon." Hayate said, not turning from her daughter.

The others filed out as Usagi stood there silently. Mamoru noticed this, "Usa?"

"Go on ahead Mamo-chan. I'll be along shortly."

"Alright." He knew well enough to just let her alone. Figuring she still wanted to see if Mrs. Aino was okay. He ushered Hotaru and Chibiusa out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, leaving the 4 women alone.

"What happened to her, Tsukino-san?" Hayate asked quietly, still not turning away from her daughter.

Usagi let out a deep sigh, feeling the weight of it all settle uncomfortably on her shoulders. She walked over the short distance and sat down in the chair that Satoshi had occupied. Once settled, she addressed the query.

"Battle fatigue most likely resulted in the incident. Youmas had spawned out of some sort of cross-dimensional rift in the park yesterday afternoon. Rei and Mina were there alone, for what reason we don't know. All we knew was that Rei had something special she had to ask Mina-chan. Anyway. The next thing we know, Ami was calling the scouts and reporting in that Venus and Mars were under attack. Youmas had appeared in Tokyo Park. We didn't know anything else since Ami reported the line had gone dead. It was a good 8-10 minutes before we managed to arrive. Innumerable dead bodies littered the park, all youma. Rei and Minako weren't looking too good. That's when it happened, was when we showed up." She recalled what she had seen, "The last monster, presumably their commander, let loose an energy blast that caught Mars by surprise. She was thrown backward through the air about 10-12 yards away. Less than a split second later, the youma had brought his sword around and impaled Venus through her shoulder."

Upon hearing this, the older woman gripped Usagi's right hand tightly, as tears began to fall once again. Covering Hayate's hand with her left one, she waited. Soon Mrs. Aino nodded for her to continue. By this time, Usagi herself was beginning to shed tears again, which struck her as odd, thinking she didn't have anymore she could cry.

"She was run through her shoulder by the monster's sword. Venus lost her grip on the Sword of the Sailor Senshi, as well as her concentration on her Love-Me Chain. She had gripped the demonic sword in an attempt to free herself when the monster struck her again." Pausing a moment to gather herself, she continued. "It…it raised its hand…and…it drove its claws i-in-to her stomach. I never thought I would hear a cry of pain like that in my life. It wrenched its fist roughly out of her and lifted her up, still impaled on his sword. It formed another energy attack, and fired it point-blank at her chest, throwing her violently off his weapon and back through the air. The magical fortifications of her fuku protected her from the bulk of the blast but she was still severely burned from the raw power. She landed a few feet from us, unconscious but still in her transformation."

Hayate choked up again as the tears fell harder. Usagi put her arm around the older woman's shoulders, wanting desperately to take this pain away from her, but not being able to. The best she could do was offering her support. Moments passed as the elder Aino fought to regain control of herself. Finally nodding, she said, "Go on."

"I and the other scouts, save for Ami and Makoto, transformed. For some reason they weren't able to. Not having time to think about it, Ami, Makoto, Saturn, and I rushed to Venus' aid. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Ami and Makoto began administering first aid while Saturn concentrated her healing energies on Minako in an attempt to stabilize her and slow down the blood loss. Those two acts in of themselves probably saved her life. Anyway, that's when Mars finally made her way to her feet. She had rushed over to check on Mina." Usagi continued, quietly, recalling the absolute horror on her best friend's face. "Tuxedo Kamen, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Chibi-moon engaged the youma in combat, forming a defensive line in front of us."

"Rei and Mina-chan have been a couple for quite a while." Hayate said, glancing over at the sleeping miko on the other side of her daughter.

"Mmmmhmmm. They have. They love each other deeply. But what happened next, honestly scared me nearly to death. Mars lost control, and let out a horrifying scream at the youma, saying she was going to incinerate his rotting carcass for nearly killing Mina. It stopped everyone in their tracks, even the youma. I never thought I could feel or see such unabated anger or pure hatred come from someone as I did then. Going back to what I said earlier. Seeing your lover in mortal danger makes you do things you wouldn't normally do."

"What happened next?" Hayate turned to the blonde princess.

"Mars lost control of herself. Consumed by her hatred and rage she stood up and rushed the monster, grabbing Mina's sword as she dashed forward. Now since Venus is the leader of the Inner Senshi, she's the only one who has the rights to wield the Sword of the Sailor Senshi, any one else attempting to use it and the sword blasts them with lightning. Mars, not being its rightful owner, was being shocked by the sword as she gripped it. It didn't faze her at all; in fact it just served to fuel her rage." Usagi continued, remembering how her friend had looked when she went on the assault, attacking the monster with abandon. "Her power had surged so hard that flames ignited around the sword she wielded. None of us knew Rei could swordfight, but none of us had seen anyone do the things she did before. Even Mamoru, who has taken fencing in high school; Mars' power was boosted by her love for Minako, her fear of losing her, and her own malice for the youma that had injured her. Her swings were fast, precise, and extremely hard hitting."

Hayate looked upon the sleeping miko in the bed next to her daughter as Usagi continued, "The youma wasn't to be underestimated though and it fought back just as hard. The scouts and Tuxedo Kamen couldn't get any attacks in against the monster for fear of hitting Mars, so they encircled the pair. With each clash of their swords, sparks flew from the white-hot metal of Mars' blade. The fight wasn't going anywhere very fast, which, unbelievably, only served to enrage her further. The lightning from the sword had no effect whatsoever and her speed and strikes began increasing until the Senshi's Sword was nothing more than a flaming blur. The mournful wail of the metal as it split the air rang out. As her strikes picked up pace, the youma began having a hard time keeping time with Mars." Usagi recalled the sights and sounds of that grisly and foreboding battle. "Somehow, Mars managed to find an opening. She brought her sword down on the monster who brought his up to block. Rei's blade clashed against the hilt of the monster's own twin-bladed sword. It held firm for a second or two before breaking in half. The force of the blow twisted the two halves of his sword straight up, breaking his wrists. She switched directions so fast we barely caught it. She completely destroyed his weapon, cutting the blades off at the broken hilt and followed down and around with her swing, running the beast through the stomach. I can still hear the sizzle and smell the stench of his burning flesh. It was unspeakable."

This time it was Hayate who's arm wrapped around Usagi's shoulders for support. Smiling sadly at the gesture, she continued, "The youma grabbed hold of the sword and drew himself down the blade, actually pulling it deeper through him. It raised its clawed hand to strike Mars down, but her power spiked once again. She was surrounded by thin ribbons of fire that danced around her. One of them cut off the hand that threatened her life, the other slashed off the youma's other arm." She stated, recalling the horrific scene, "Mars wouldn't stop. The fire ribbons continued to move and dance their deadly weaves through the air, slicing and piercing through the monster as it howled in anger. Black blood was everywhere. And that's when she screamed at it, 'Now, die'. I finally understood that this was no simple 'take down the bad guy'. She was punishing it, with absolutely no mercy, for what it did to Minako. Her power spiked the hardest I have ever seen before. Her and the youma, who was still impaled upon Minako's sword, were suddenly surrounded in a massive pillar of fire, swirling around them like a tornado. The heat was…I can't even begin to imagine what it was like inside. Moments after they were ingulfed, this gut-wrenching howl of pain was heard over the roar of the flaming twister, and Mars called out her attack. Fire Soul Crusher."

Hayate gasped quietly, her hand coming to cover her mouth in shock as the information was said.

"When Mars called that out, the flames snapped from bright orange into a pitch black, and the molten heat disappeared, replaced by a freezing, bitter cold. We just stood there. There wasn't anything we could do. We were all shocked at the amount of energy that had just erupted from our best friend, and at such a massive switch of said power." Usagi said, almost like she didn't believe what she was saying either, "The flames continued on, but slowly returned to orange as they wound down. The pillar finally disappeared about 5 minutes after she had called it forth. The youma was gone. No trace of it was left. Minako's sword had disappeared as well. We all just looked on in shock as Mars stood there, unsteadily. She was badly burned and her hair was shorter. Cuts and scrapes could be seen all over her body, some of which slowly bled. She began walking toward us, out of the char-black circle that covered the ground. I remember her falling to the ground, but stopped Neptune from helping her." Her tears began anew as she remembered the heart-wrenching end of Rei's vengeance. "When she fell, her transformation shattered, returning her to her normal clothes. Struggling to her feet she continued to walk slowly toward where Ami, Makoto, Saturn and I were at, stabilizing Minako. Patches of blood grew on her clothing from her wounds underneath. When Rei finally reached us, she fell limply to her knees. And I heard her struggle to speak as she uttered these words: 'Minako, I'm sorry. I've failed you.' The wounds she had sustained, along with the battle fatigue from the prolonged battle, as well as the drain on her power must have finally taken their toll on her. She fell forward and collapsed, unconscious."

"My god." Hayate whispered.

"That's when things started to blur. I remember the rest of the scouts de-transforming and Haruka calling an ambulance. Makoto moved to help Rei as much as she could, but we had done pretty much all we could do for Minako. Hotaru, bless her heart, continued to channel her own energy reserves into Minako, who had finally lost her transformation as well. Saturn's been weak ever since. She will be until her power returns on its own. She should be fine in a few days."

"Rei took vengeance for my little girl?"

"Hai. And I hope against all hope that she never has to do it again."

"What did she mean? Rei, that is, when she said she failed Mina-chan?"

"When Rei woke up late last night, shortly after Mina got out of surgery, she told us that when the youmas first appeared, she vowed she would protect Minako from harm. And she thought it was her fault that she was nearly killed. She probably still does, and will continue to do so until she learns to accept the fact that even if they had been at the peak of their power and fresh, not weakened and worn down from a prolonged fight, that things could have still very well wound up this way. Minako's really the only one who can help her to see that, and to move on." Usagi replied.

Hayate slowly stood up, moving around the foot of her daughter's bed and stood between the two girls. She knelt by the miko's side and gently took her hand. The girl in question slightly stirred, opening her eyes and turning her head slightly toward the person.

"Shh. Don't speak, Rei. Just rest." The elder Aino whispered. "I just want to say thank you, for defending my little girl and taking vengeance on the one that did this to her. I love you very much, Rei. You're a strong woman and I know it wasn't your fault. You just get better so you and Mina-chan can get out of here and go home, okay?"

A few tears slipped silently down the priestess' face as she gave a small nod. Hayate smiled in return.

"The ring." Rei whispered hoarsly.

"Hmmm?" Hayate leaned closer to hear her.

"The ring…I, gave Mina-ko. Is it…still, on her…finger?"

Hayate frowned slightly before straightening up slightly. She turned and looked at her daughter. Sure enough, there on her left hand's ring finger, a golden band with two gemstones twinkled merrily in the light of the hospital room, oblivious to the dark melancholic atmosphere that surrounded it. Usagi noticed Hayate's careful inspection as she gently lifted her daughter's hand. The blonde princess moved around to Hayate and looked at the ring as well.

"A ruby and amber, with the symbols of Mars and Venus etched into them. The important question she wanted to ask Mina-chan was…" Usagi smiled in understanding, as did Hayate. They turned back to the priestess.

"Yes sweetheart, the engagement ring is still on her finger. And it's not going to be going anywhere anytime soon." Hayate reassured her.

"Congratulations, Rei!" Usagi exclaimed quietly.

The priestess nodded again, turning her head back to face the ceiling, she closed her eyes, remembering that part of the day. Just then, the heart monitor's steady beeping began to increase. Turning around, Hayate and Usagi looked at Minako, whose arm and hand twitched slightly. Her head moved slightly from side to side and they heard her swallowing against the tube that invaded her throat. Her eyes opened very slightly. The two women snapped out of the daze they had been thrown momentarily into and jumped into action. Usagi grabbed hold of the remote by Rei's bedside and mashed the call button for a nurse as Hayate knelt over her daughter who was weakly struggling against the breathing tube.

"This is Nurse Yagami, what can we do for you?" The voice came over the speakers.

"Get some doctors in here right away! Minako's woken up. Get this respirator tube out of her now!" Usagi cried frantically over the microphone.

"I'll send someone immediately." Came the reply.

"Minako? Minako, listen to me. Don't fight it. Just try to relax, okay sweetheart? We're going to get someone to get that tube out of your throat, just hang on okay? I love you." Hayate spoke calmly to her daughter, receiving a tearful nod in return as the blonde tried to will herself not to swallow.

Usagi moved around to the other side of the bed to let Mina know she was here too, holding the blonde's other hand gently. "I'm here too Mina-chan. The rest of the girls and your father went to get something to eat. We got here early this morning. Do you understand?"

She received a slight nod in reply. "It's alright Mina-chan. We'll get some doctors in here to get this respirator off of you."

In her bed, Rei shut her eyes tight as she overheard the two women speaking to her lover. '_How will I ever explain this to you, my love? What will you think of me?_'

* * *

End Chapter 12

A/N – Mina-chan's awake! Mrs. Aino and Usagi know about Rei's important question, and Minako's answer. How will the others react to this news?! Stay tuned! Questions? Comments? Reviews? Flames shall all be redirected back to sender via my sexy fantasy girlfriend, Mana the Dark Magician Girl, and her trusty Magic Cylinders.


	13. Brainstorming for Solutions

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon Ch 13  
**By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naoko Takeuchi owns all rights and titles to Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing them for a story. I own nothing, NOTHING YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!...except for the Sailor Moon S movie which I bought about a year ago.

**!!!Author's Note!!!**: No note. Just read.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

One Week Later

"ARGH!!! If I ever even have to SEE another test, I know I'll go insane! Ami-chan, how do you do it?" Makoto wailed as she plopped down on her couch.

A week had passed since Minako had woken up, and it had been ten days since Ami and Makoto had switched bodies in that battle. And still, the senshi were no closer to figuring out how to switch them back. Not only that, but Makoto and Ami had been trying their hardest to keep up appearances, acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Makoto was finding that being the blue-haired genius wasn't all it was cracked up to be. In fact, a lot of the things that people said to her, or whispered behind her back, just served to fuel her anger further. And she swore to herself that once they were switched back, she'd do something about it. No one would be disrespectful toward her Ami-chan; not if she had anything to say about it.

"Lots and lots of studying, sweetheart." Ami plopped down next to her, physically exhausted, "How do you do all the exercise you do? I feel like my muscles are nothing but flaming jello." Her head fell limply back, resting on the back of the couch.

"Lots and lots of exercise to get used to it, Ami-chan. Which is why you feel the way you do; since I exercise every day, my body is used to that rhythm. When the rhythm is broken, it's a real strain and it takes some getting used to again."

The two sat in a comforting silence, listening to the stereo play quietly in the background as they allowed their new bodies to wind down from the week. Although the switch had played havoc on them for the first day or two, by Wednesday, the going suddenly got easier. It was as if their bodies they inhabited knew exactly what to do without being told. The answers to various questions that would have boggled Makoto came to her, while not normally as fast as Ami, within ten to fifteen seconds. And the physical exertion Makoto's body placed upon itself came naturally to it, and it knew what it could and couldn't do, it just took getting back into the swing of things for it to re-adjust.

"How are Rei and Minako doing?" Ami asked suddenly.

"Minako's doing fine…Rei on the other hand… Well, the last time Mina checked in with me, she said Rei was still spending most of her time shut up at the shrine. If she wasn't doing her daily chores, eating what little she did, or sleeping, she was in a constant state of meditation. Mina's worried because Rei still hasn't said anything to her after they were released from the hospital four days ago."

"Has Minako been up there with her?"

"Yeah, she's been trying to get Rei to talk to her about what had happened because she can't really remember any of it. I'm frankly surprised it hasn't been on the news yet, knock on wood. But she still stays there with Rei for at least five to six hours a day. She said she usually goes up there for lunch, but even then, talk is limited to acknowledgments of her presence and maybe a yes or no answer to a question." Makoto replied, lifting her head as her eyebrows crinkled slightly with thought, "Do you think we should show Mina what happened to her? She says she can remember fighting the youma but draws a blank right after there was only one of them left."

"We can't. I didn't have Ice-9 with me that night. I would have if we would have been able to transform as it would have been summoned to me immediately, but we couldn't. So I wasn't able to record or scan any of that fight, I was lucky I remembered to grab the medical kit on our way out the door, we were rushing that fast. No, the only way she'll know is if Rei, or someone else, tells her. And we've all pretty much told her that Rei needs to be the one to fill her in." Ami replied, sighing heavily. "And if any of us can break through to Rei, it'll be Mina-chan. I doubt even Usagi-hime could reach her now…"

The two senshi sat in Makoto's apartment, frowning at not only their physical and mental aches and pains, but also the emotional suffering of their two friends. The fight had left, what Usagi called a 'bleeding scar', on Rei's heart. Minako would have to be persistent and patient with Rei if she ever wanted to help the lost miko find herself again. They had just been lucky that no other occurrences had happened since that last battle that put them in the hospital, fighting for their lives.

"I don't blame Rei for her reaction. I'd have done something along the same lines had it of been you and I in their places." Makoto broke the silence, "But I just can't help but feel that Rei thinks she struck that youma down in cold blood. She didn't, and that's what she needs to accept. She did it consciously for as much of avenging Minako as her subconscious told her to do it to defend the rest of us. You saw as well as I did what that thing was capable of."

"Mmmm. It wasn't in cold blood if that's what you want to call such things. There was a purpose behind it, whereas cold blood means you kill just to kill, or kill for personal gain. I think that's what she's searching for within herself. The answer to her question: am I a murderer? We all have asked ourselves that question at one point or another I believe. I know I have. And I came to the conclusion that no, I am not a murderer. I slay youma in the defense of the innocent and in the defense of those I care about. That is what draws the line between murder and self defense."

"But will Rei figure that out?" Makoto questioned.

"Only time will tell, Mako-chan. Only time will tell…"

* * *

The young blonde once again sat in the living room of the temple, flipping idly through the channels. Her miko girlfriend was, once again, meditating in front of the sacred fire after finishing a light lunch consisting of rice balls and some mizo soup. She had tried to get her girlfriend to talk to her but, once again, was unsuccessful in her attempts. As she fingered the ring on her finger, remembering all of the good times they had spent together, and of the supreme joy she had felt the moment Rei had dropped to one knee and opened the small velvet box displaying the simple treasure within, she couldn't help but wonder, '_Are we starting to slip apart? She hasn't said more than yes, no, and hi to me in four days. Oh Rei, I love you so much and I want to help you if I can, but I can't do that if you won't tell me what's wrong. Please, just talk to me._'

As she continued surfing through the channels, one of them she popped through, she caught a flash of the senshi. Flipping back she watched intently, wanting, hoping desperately, for any clue as to what went on that afternoon the air had gone black with evil, not noticing a certain young miko standing silent as a ghost in the doorway.

"This latest battle happened last week in Tokyo Park. Captured by an amateur photographer with his home video camera, we have just received a slightly edited version from this anonymous person. Apparently, the true names of our city's Sailor Senshi have been cut out of the sound, but the footage is uncensored." The newscaster replied as she nodded for the footage to be aired. "Beware as the scenes you will see are extremely graphic. We strongly encourage you, if you have young ones in the house, to please change the channel. The video will be available on our website for you to view at your discretion."

As Minako sat there, leaning forward and studying the video, her memory began coming back to her. Sights of her and Rei fighting desperately filled the screen as the sounds of battle thundered forth from the speakers. A stinging pain shot through her stomach and shoulder as the memories of what had happened past the point of her slight amnesia flooded her head, and as the pain hit her, the images of what caused her injures flashed on the screen. The sword, his claws, his energy blast, they filled her mind. The last thing she remembered was hitting the ground, and then darkness. She continued watching. She heard the other scouts transform, saw Ami and Makoto, or what she could see of them as their faces were blurred out, rush to her. Then she heard Rei's cries. She saw the hatred and anger erupt like some hellish demon from her lover. And as she watched the sword fight take place, the sounds of the battle and the clashing steel, of the wailing sword, tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She watched Rei deal the final strike and as her defenses kicked in, mutilating the youma, torturing it. A bright orange flash blinded the camera momentarily. Minako's eyes widened in shock as she saw the pillar of fire burning brightly in the blackened skies, and heard the miko's final attack.

She watched it all, unable to tear her eyes away from the pain and anger she saw on the screen. She could almost feel the heat on her skin, almost smell the sulfur of the burning air, almost see the melting, sizzling flesh of the dead youma near Mars' final assault. A sob escaped her then. The images skipped forward some in an effort to save time by the news station. She watched Rei stumble and fall. At that moment the video had blurred out her face. She watched her walk towards her unconscious form and fall to her knees in front of her, and heard the words escape from the miko before finally collapsing.

"So now you know." Rei said quietly, making the blonde jump and turn to look at her, "Now you know what I've done."

"Oh, Rei…" Minako said, sadness welling within her voice, turning off the T.V.

"You're probably disgusted with me-"

"No, Rei! No!" She shouted, interrupting the miko and jumping to her feet to face her lover.

"I'm angry with the fact you didn't tell me sooner, when we were first released from the hospital!" Her voice got quieter and quieter as she went on, slowly walking towards the raven-haired girl. "I'm angry at the fact you've kept this bottled up inside you and that I had to find out what happened from a goddamn news channel on the T.V. I'm angry at the fact I haven't been able know what you've been suffering through. I'm angry with the fact that my girlfriend, no my fiancé, whom I love with all my heart would think I would be disgusted in her for losing control of her emotions." Reaching the priestess she wrapped her arms around her neck and held her tightly, while Rei just stood there, unmoving as a stone.

"But most of all Rei? Most of all?" she whispered in her ear, "Most of all, I'm angry with myself, for not trying harder to get to you. To help you deal with what happened."

"But how could you not be disgusted with me?" Rei replied in a desperate whisper, finally allowing her arms to wrap around the blonde's waist. "I broke my promise to you. I swore to you I would defend you. And I failed you."

"Rei, listen to me." She pulled back, cupping the miko's face in her hands, "You did not fail me. Your emotions, your love for me, were what allowed you to finish the fight, despite all that had happened up to that point. Just by looking at the screen, none of the others could have lasted as long as you did against that thing. By losing control, you gained control. And in doing so, not only avenged me, but protected everyone else. Even Ami and Makoto, who weren't able to defend themselves, you protected them Rei."

"But-"

"Shhh." She put a finger over the girl's lips, silencing them. "No buts. So long as we love each other, even when the occasional promise gets broken, we will never fail each other."  
Rei let out a sad huff of a laugh, "You sound like Hotaru."

"Good, she always was the wise one of all of us, discounting Tsuna-chan of course." She smiled in return. "So please, if you have to ask anyone for forgiveness…ask yourself, because you've done nothing wrong to anyone; only to yourself."

"I'll try. But I don't know if I can." She replied desperately.

"I know you can, Rei-chan. And I will be there to help you, every step of the way. It's just going to take some time."

"I love you, Minako."

"I love you too, Rei. Always and forever, and nothing you can say or do could change that."

They kissed each other then, not overly passionate, but enough to reassure their feelings; enough to give them comfort that everything would be alright. It would just take a little time.

* * *

Later that night at the Outers' house…

Setsuna sat in the dimly lit kitchen, nursing a now cold cup of tea, her mind wracking itself. It had been going on ten days now, and they still did not know how to reverse Ami and Makoto around. She had gone over every possible solution three times already in her head, and none of them would seem to work. And even if they did, some of them were highly risky and weren't even guaranteed. The more and more she thought about it, the more and more she began to think that going back through the time stream and erasing the youma that caused the problem in the first place was the only real way they would be able to reverse what had happened. But with all the paradoxes dealing with time, there was so much that could go wrong, and so many repercussions that could, and most would, happen, the very prospect of having to do that was not appealing at all.

Sighing to herself she got up and moved to the stove. Opening the top of the western style tea kettle, she poured her cold tea into it, mixing it with the lukewarm substance. She turned the heat back on and went back to the table, sitting back down in her chair to resume her thinking. The soft, dark emerald cotton bathrobe she wore did nothing to lift her spirits.

"Honey, it's almost midnight. What's wrong?" the aqua-haired girl asked as she walked sleepily into the kitchen, wrapped in a cotton bathrobe, hers an aquamarine. She put her hands on the older girl's shoulders, softly massaging them.

"Michi, what are you doing up this late?"

This statement earned a soft, melodious laugh, "I could ask you the same thing, love. What's troubling you?"

"Ami and Makoto." She sighed. While the touch of her lover's hands helped soothe the physical stress in her body, it did nothing to ease the emotional weight upon her shoulders.

"I see." The beautiful ocean senshi replied, understanding now. She moved to the stove and turned off the heat as the kettle started to whistle so it wouldn't wake Haruka. Fetching herself a cup from the cabinet and setting it on the table, she rinsed out Setsuna's cup and filled it with fresh tea. Setting it in front of her, she poured herself a cup and placed the kettle back on the stove's still warm surface. Sitting down next to the guardian, she continued her train of thought after taking a drink, "Have you found any way to switch them back?"

Setsuna just shook her head.

"And why do I get the feeling there is a way to get them back to normal, but you want to avoid doing that at all cost?"

"Because your feeling would be correct." Setsuna responded, her hand unconsciously seeking out the other woman's which rested on the table. Slipping her fingers through the other's own, she continued, "It would require me to go back through time and erase the monster from existence permanently."

"And you can't do that can you; due to the paradoxes that would occur with it, right?" Michiru replied, idly rubbing the back of the guardian's hand with her thumb.

"Well, I can't do it on my own no. I could however make the jump and in turn the modification, but only with Chronos' authorization and blessing. Even though I guard the Gates of Time, I'm still not fully immune to time." She explained. Taking a small sip of her freshly warmed tea, she continued, "I am immune to most effects, but am still susceptible to all of the paradoxes that deal with time. Whenever you go back in time to change something around in order to reform the present, you always induce The Butterfly Effect. One small change can have massive repercussions on the present and future. That is the one problem that can never be overcome. With some of Chronos' power, I'd be able to avoid The Grandfather Paradox."

"Where if you go back to change something, it prevents you from having a reason to make the time trip in the first place, right?"

"Yes. I could easily make the jump, but wouldn't be able to do anything at all. Not without Chronos' limited blessing of full immunity to time."

"Why do I feel as though that's not an easy task to get his blessing?" the aqua-haired senshi said with that mysterious quirk of a grin that was unique to her, taking another sip of her own tea.

"Because, once again love, you'd be correct. It is no simple task to do and you have to have a DAMN good reason for doing it in the first place." Setsuna replied. "And I highly doubt Ami and Makoto's situation would count as said damn good reason. Knowing the old fart like I do, he probably finds their predicament knockdown hilarious. Stupid geezer."

The most un-Setsuna-like comment earned another laugh from the ocean senshi, which in turn made Setsuna giggle a little at her own 'moment'. They sat in companionable silence, sipping their tea, for quite some time before Setsuna broke it with a giggle. "I'm surprised Ruka-chan isn't down here yet."

"Oh, sweetheart, when she goes to sleep, a bomb going off wouldn't wake her up." Michiru retorted, playingly, as she got up and took their now empty cups to the sink.

She turned around to come face-to-face with Setsuna's ample chest. Taken a bit by surprise, she looked up and saw that mysterious gleam in the time senshi's eyes. Said senshi's arms moved on either side of her as she leaned against the counter's edge, effectively trapping the smaller Michiru. She leaned in, pressing her body against the ocean senshi's own and whispered softly into her ear, "That's too bad…she won't ever know what she missed."

By this time, Michiru's hands had begun to roam slowly over the robe-clad body of Setsuna. With a wicked grin that sent shivers down the guardian's spine, she responded, "Oh really? What's gotten in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Tsuna-chan?"

"Remembering all the times I heard you and Ruka down here in the kitchen before I ever came into the equation with you both…and how much it nearly drove me insane with need…"

"Oh really?" she replied, "Well, now that you have me down here, what do you plan on doing to me?" There was no reply from the taller senshi as she placed a lingering kiss on her neck, just below her jaw. It was one of her most sensitive spots, making her grip Setsuna's arms as her knees went weak and threatened to buckle. Letting out a long, slow moan, she breathed "Be gentle with me…?"

"Mmmmm, gentle..." The emerald-haired woman finally rested her hands on the shorter one's hips, "You'll see, and feel, soon enough what I plan on doing, my love." Setsuna replied finally with her own grin, making Michiru shudder. With that sentence, all words were cut off as the taller woman wrapped her arms around the aqua-haired one's waist and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Three hours later…

"That was incredible." Michiru snuggled deeper into the time senshi's embrace, her head resting on her chest. They lay on the couch in the den, wrapped up under a quilted blanket. Their bathrobes both lay forgotten on the kitchen table, used for cushioning during their lovemaking. They had eventually moved into the den after an hour or so, looking for a more comfortable spot, and finding it on the leather couch.

"Well, you did say gentle." Setsuna grinned, her arms wrapped around the beautiful woman that lay on top of her, "And we both know how Ruka can be sometimes…"

"Yes, we do." Michiru giggled, "I think we should teach her how to slow down once in a while…"  
"You mean like what I did to you in the kitchen?"

"I said gentle, I wasn't expecting an hour straight!" she replied, playfully swatting her shoulder before resting once again in her arms. "The two hours in here though…"

The time guardian gave a slight shrug, kissing the aquamarine tresses, "Hey, after countless millennia, that's how gentle should be. I love you, Michi."

"I love you too, Tsuna-chan."

Lying there for quite some time, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies pressed together, they listened to the storm outside that had come up out of nowhere. The lightning and rain reminded Michiru of their two friends. "So what were some of the other ideas you had on switching our Ami and Makoto back?"

"Well, trying to recreate the effects behind the switch in a laboratory somewhere."

"But that would mean revealing what had happened to the public."

"I know, but nothing says we have to do it on this planet. Mercury still has some of its underground labs with machinery intact. Only problem with that is the current status of Mercury as a planet. It's been peppered with asteroid and meteor strikes as well as its now present proximity to the Sun. As far as I know, most of the generators they used for the planetary shield have been either severely damaged or utterly destroyed." Setsuna explained.

"Would any of the other planets have any of their Silver Millennium technology in tact that we could use to power the machines?"

"Venus' current atmosphere has probably corroded most of the equipment and power generators by now. The destruction wound up shutting them down and in turn, the geological balance maintained by it, was lost. Geological events, mostly volcanoes, along with some meteor strikes, have made Venus inhospitable. Only Minako could go there now and survive without a problem due to her Venusian blood." The time senshi explained, going on into further detail about the downfalls of each planet's current status.

"From the sounds of things, all of our planets are pretty messed up. We'd each need to get things from our respective homes and bring them to the Moon, and even then, what's the chance that it'd even work?"

"About 2-3 percent." Setsuna replied, making a face.

"Not good odds…"

"Uhh, no, not really. Then there's the whole fact that they can't transform which has been on my mind. Ami told me about the problem and what Makoto and her did in an attempt to solve it. And even if it doesn't work, they aren't any worse off than what they were. Her theory was that while our spirits continue to move into new bodies every lifetime, until Crystal Tokyo arrives, that our actual powers are passed down genetically, which is, like she had said, highly controversial. Going on that basis, they traded transformation wands with each other."

"Are they genetic?"

"Even I don't know that. For all the millennia I've seen, even I don't know that. I asked Chronos and he doesn't know either…then again he could have been lying. The old man likes to play tricks on me for some reason."

"He likes you." Michiru giggled.

"Bah." Setsuna scowled, before continuing, "Another option I had considered was seeing if the powers of the Silver Crystal could switch them back."

"That might work." The ocean senshi thought for a moment, "I'm sure Usagi wouldn't mind trying it."

"That was the only solution I could come up with that I couldn't think of anything inheritantly wrong with it. But for some reason, this nagging doubt in the back of my mind won't stop telling me that doing that won't work either."

"It's worth a shot. My guess would be that the only other way would be to recreate the battle all over again. But what youma would be dumb enough to sacrifice themselves just to switch our friends back? Not to mention it's completely random what they turn into, so far as we know anyway." The ocean senshi replied.

"I don't know anymore, Michi. I just don't know anymore…"

"We can't give up on them, Setsuna. There has to be a solution to this without having to change the timeline. Can you remember anything from your past that might help them?"

The question left Setsuna deep in thought as she wracked her edict memory, trying to remember if there WAS ever something even remotely close she had come across in her past as to what Ami and Makoto were dealing with. Only two things came to mind. One of them she knew wouldn't work, and the other could mean doing the unspeakable. But if it would help her friends, then she would have to try. Anything would be ultimately better than altering the time stream, and she knew full well that Chronos would never allow such a thing when it pertained to this type of situation.

Michiru noticed the slight shift of color in her lover's red zinfandel eyes. "Setsuna? What's wrong?"

"I cannot tell you, but there is work to be done. I'm sorry, love. But I have to get to the gates. Now." She replied, shifting up and out of their comfortable embrace. She summoned forth her Time Staff and was, in a flash of garnet light, Sailor Pluto. She looked down at the puzzled woman on the couch for only a moment, who covered herself with the blanket only moments before they had shared, before all emotion was wiped from her gaze.

"Be careful, Pluto. And come back to us."

"I don't know if I will be able to, Michiru. Just know that I love you and Haruka with all my heart. And I hope that you all can forgive me." And with a wave of her staff, she ripped a hole in the fabric of time and in a flash of light, was gone.

* * *

End Chapter 13

A/N – How will they get Ami and Makoto back? What is to come of Rei and Minako? And just what in the hell is Haruka going to say when her two girlfriends don't let her in on their fun time in the kitchen together? Stay tuned! Only two more chapters to go! (I hope, but knowing my luck it'll be three or four).


	14. We know what we must do

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon Ch 14**

By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon or Murky the Murloc. So go shove your rotten, government cheese up your tight, corporate asses. Fuckin' suits and your damn laws…

**!!!Author's Note!!!** I hate writer's block…with a passion. And I still have it. I was listening to 'Hallelujah' by Rufus Wainright as I wrote this chapter, and I do admit to tearing up as I typed up the end. I can see the final few lines clear as crystal within my mind's eye as though in slow motion, no sound can be heard except their voices and the song.

"Mrrawglglglglglglgllle!!!" – Murky the Murloc.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

Warping into the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto appeared. "Good god, now what am I going to do?" She said aloud. "Now I'm not even sure if THAT will work either. And knowing what the relations were like between the planets at that point, I almost surely wouldn't get permission from their rulers to get the technology in the first place. I'd have to take it without their knowledge. And stealing from not just one, but eight planetary empires AND their central controlling Moon empire is grounds enough for capital punishment. The best I could hope for is having my powers, position, and title stripped from me and cast into exile." She paced the room.

The more she puzzled and worried and thought and designed the more and more her head began to hurt from all of the repercussions surrounding it all. Finally, in a cry of frustration she screamed for her father.

"CHRONOS!!!"

The normal ocean-like waved surface of the Gates of Time disappeared, revealing a most plain looking doorway leading into a breathtaking garden that bore a VERY uncanny resemblance to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. Statues of the eight Grecian gods, one for each planet, stood on either side of the path, 4 on each side, leading up to a large temple, much like the temple of Zeus. Stepping up the dais, she walked through the doorway and out into the Gardens of Time. If it weren't for her two friends' current predicament and her current mood, she would have stopped to enjoy the terraces. Stalking down the path, she reached the steps leading up to the large temple that her father called home. Sighing in frustration and exhaustion, she climbed the stairs. Reaching the top she entered the large building. Massive white marble support columns with gold trim held up the roof. A mosaic of millions upon millions of colored tiles made up the floor, laid out in a design of the Solar System. And there at the far end of the room upon a huge throne sat a giant statue of her father, Chronos, which was easily 25 feet tall.

"Chronos, Titan of Time, true guardian of the Gates of Time, keeper of the sands, I, your daughter Setsuna Meioh, call upon you. Awaken from your slumber. Shake the desert sands from your body. A problem has arisen that requires your attention. I invoke thee. Father, AWAKEN!!!"

A golden glow filled the hall as an alchemical-runed circle in the center of the temple floor began to hum and glow with golden-blue energy. Streams filtered slowly out from the circle, weaving and flowing along the floor in thin lines, bending and arching toward the statue. Reaching the base they climbed up the sides of the chair and up the legs of the statue, outlining all the details of the stone relief carving. After a few seconds, the statue and throne began to glow completely and in a flash of blue-white light, shrunk to human size, the man upon it looking very much like flesh and blood. He stood up and took a step down off the throne.

"Setsuna, my child. What brings you to my gardens? You have not visited me for some time." He smiled at his daughter, walking toward her and enveloping her in a hug to which she returned somewhat awkwardly.

There was silence, and he could tell that something was troubling her. He had a hunch as to what it was, but didn't press it; he left it to her to bring it up.

"Come, my daughter. Let us take a walk through the gardens. I sense something amiss about you and can see you are greatly troubled. Perhaps some fresh air and another voice will help ease your mind." He said, moving to put an arm around her shoulders and lead her back outside and into the gardens.

Father and daughter walked along the garden terraces, neither really enjoying the scenery. One's mind was focused on her friends and how to help them, the other on his daughter and her problems. Making their way amongst the flowers and trees, Chronos led Setsuna down a path out into the middle of a rose garden. Sitting them down on a stone bench near a fountain he waited for his daughter to talk on her own.

"Father, I don't know if you are aware or not, but two of my friends are currently in quite a predicament."

"You're referring to Mizuno-san and Kino-san?"

"Yes. Their minds have switched places in their bodies. And I am at a loss as to what to do. I thought I could handle things on my own, but…" she trailed off.

"But you were afraid of the consequences of your actions you were thinking of taking?"  
"Yes." She paused, trying to find the words. Even though she knew her father knew what she was planning on doing, she knew that he wanted to hear it from her himself. "The only other way I could think of helping Ami-chan and Makoto-chan was by going back to the Silver Millennium and asking the planetary kingdoms for technology to place in a hidden location upon the earth. That way in our time, we would have access to it to attempt a reversion."

"You know as well as I do of the diplomatic statuses of the kingdoms back then. The planets weren't exactly on friendly terms with one another. You could be facing capital punishment if you go through with that. I know for a fact they wouldn't agree to your plan, despite whether they knew what it was for or not." He said somewhat sternly.

"I know. But if it means restoring them, then I must do everything in my power to do so."

Chronos sighed. It was times like this he hated having such a headstrong daughter. Unknown to her friends, she got quite depressed when she felt helpless or worthless despite putting up an impassive front.

"I would offer to grant you immunity to return to that day and change the events of whatever it was that happened to them that made them wind up like they are now, but you know that is only for the direst of situations." He turned to the green haired Senshi, "But you and I both know, that this isn't one of those situations."

"I know, I know." She got up and walked irritably to the fountain as Chronos looked on. "I hate this feeling. I hate knowing that there's nothing I can do to help my friends. I hate being worthless."

"Sweetheart, despite what you may think you are not worthless. There is something you can do to help your friends, and you're doing it right now. You're asking for help yourself."

"But that's not enough!" she screamed at him as she whirled around, tears finally in her eyes. "The laboratory, the Silver Crystal, a repeat of the battle, going back in time; NONE of these give me the feeling of absolute success. Do you know nothing of a constant feeling of doubt, knowing in your gut that despite how much you want something to work, that it won't? Do you?! Answer me!"

"Yes, I do. More than you could know." The man sighed heavily before looking up at the sky. "Back before any of this ever happened, when your mother was still alive, I'd ask her for guidance. Things just aren't simple anymore, Tsuna-chan. And despite my power, I cannot go back and change the past. For all my limitless energy I still cannot do anything to save your mother…not then, not now, not ever." Setsuna was shocked to see a small tear slip from the titan's closed eyes as his fists clenched in pain and frustration. "Yes I do understand what that feels like. But I swore to the Gods that despite having lost your mother I would not lose you. I would give up my soul to keep you safe, even if it meant defying them."

There was a long silence as the titan gazed upward at the stars in the navy sky, darkened past sunset. The time of day in the Gardens changed with his mood, as well as the weather, which was why she was surprised it wasn't raining. Looking up herself, her eyes and gaze locked as she saw the blue, green, brown, and white orb of the Earth hanging quiet in the black void of space. She saw the full moon shining brightly in a velvet sky as it cast its glow upon the dark side of the planet she called home. She saw all the constellations glittering with the luster of diamonds. She saw the solar system; the sun burning brightly in the center as the nine planets circled their star, their life, their heart, their warmth. She saw the Milky Way Galaxy, its precious light glowing radiant and true in varying hues of white and blue and orangish-pink. She saw the cluster of celestial heavens that the Way called home, their formations all unique yet resembling each one slightly. She saw the infinite expanse of the universe dotted with the twinkles of galaxies, quasars, particle fountains, supernovae, nebulae, and all other manner of heavenly body. Faster and faster the sky flew above her as she stood transfixed at the miracles and wonderment laid out before her, darkening, lightening, never pausing but never moving, always changing…but somehow always the same.

"Perhaps you have noticed the change in your friends' attitudes and emotions." The voice of her father broke her gaze away from the spectacle high above her and back to the man sitting on the stone bench. "They are each gaining something from this experience, Setsuna. Shy little Ami, how I have watched her boldness and courage grow a hundredfold. Strong tough Makoto, I've seen her be able to be vulnerable for once; be able to feel the need for protection. I've seen their love for each other grow exponentially. And their determination to never give up hope that this mishap might be reversed despite knowing the odds against them. I know well their plight. And I know the way for them to correct it."

"How? Please father, I must know."

Chronos stood and began to walk back toward the temple as his daughter followed on his heels.

"You know that I cannot tell you." He replied, as he climbed the stairs and entered the building.

"That's not fair! How will I know how to help them if you don't tell me?!" She cried out as her father resumed his position on his throne.

"I will offer one hint." He spoke as his body began to glow. His skin slowly began to grow hard and gray as body and throne grew once again, returning to stone. His final words echoed through the temple. "They must know all aspects of each other even in the most desperate of situations. And once the fog has settled, they shall return to normal. Come back and visit me more often. I miss seeing you. And bring your friends too."

Hanging her head, partially in sadness, partially in defeat, three last words ran through her mind from her father before all was silent. _'I love you.'_ Looking up once more at the statue of her father as she wiped the tears from her face, she smiled. "I love you too…dad."

Turning with a swish of her dark emerald hair, she walked from the stone monument and headed back to the Gate.

* * *

A beep was heard from the device softly glowing on the nightstand in the darkened room. A small groan and a few mumbled curses were heard as a hand slipped from underneath the large lump in the covers of the bed to paw blindly at the offending communicator. After a few seconds, it was found and drug back under the blankets, from which came a very sleepy, "Hello?"

"Ami?"

"Mmnngh..."

"Or Makoto?"

"Mmnngh...whuddyawant?"

"There's a senshi meeting in two hours at the Outers' house. Michiru's called it. She says that they have something they want to tell us. She said it involves you two." Came the cheerful voice of her princess.

In a blast that would make a Daisycutter bomb look like a cap gun the sheets were thrown from off the sleeping figure as she sat bolt upright, her blue hair messy from sleep. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?! We'll be there right away!" she exclaimed, earning a very weak moan from the other girl attempting to sleep beside her.

"Mmnngh...cold. Sweetheart, wheresthe...mmph...blanket?"

A laugh came from the other end of the line, "Silly Mako-chan, you've got two hours to spare! I know it's only ten a.m. and you're probably safe and warm under the covers with Ami-chan, so get another hour of sleep. You'll still have plenty of time to make it here."

Shivering slightly, she replied, "Alright. Thanks Usa."

"No problem!" Usagi responded happily, "See you at noon! Ja ne!" the line was cut off as her princess hung up on her end.

She sat the alarm on her communicator and tossed it back onto the nightstand haphazardly. Sighing to herself, she fell back against the bed with an 'oof'. Ami took that opportunity to snuggle up against her and nuzzle her neck, promptly going back to sleep. With a blush, she realized they were both naked. Smiling shyly she drew the covers back up over them with her free hand, then proceeded to wrap her arms around her lover as she slipped once again into the embrace of Morpheus and the sands of sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, the senshi and Mamoru were gathered in the living room of the Outers. Haruka and Michiru occupying a love seat while Mamoru and Usagi occupied a chair. Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako sat upon the couch while Hotaru sat in the recliner with Chibiusa in her lap.

"Alright, Michi. Mind explaining to us what this is all about?" Her girlfriend asked her.

"Yeah, and where Setsuna-san is?" Usagi spoke up.

"I received a communication from Setsuna. She said she's on her way here now. And she's coming with some news for Ami and Makoto about how to get them back to normal." the Senshi of the Seas spoke. The couple in question grasped each others' hands.

Right on cue a shimmering distortion ripped its way through the fabric of space and time in the middle of the room. Haruka had already moved the coffee table out of the way so as to grant a safe passing to her lover. Through the rift came a slight gust of wind and out stepped Sailor Pluto, the shimmer fading and sealing behind her. She took in her surroundings, seeing her lovers and her friends all present she nodded to herself and proceeded to speak.

"I'm glad everyone managed to make it here on such short notice. I'm not sure how much Michi told all of you, but I left for the Gates early this morning." she began.

"She mentioned it had something to do with changing us back. Did you think up a way to do it?" Makoto spoke up from Ami's body.

There was a long silence as Makoto and Ami felt dread well within their hearts, noticing the crestfallen look upon their older friend's face.

"No. I did not." Pluto replied, "I had thought of multiple ways of doing it, but none will work. So I took the only other option we had. I entered the Gardens of Time and spoke to Chronos."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone here. You spoke to the master of time?" Mamoru spluttered out.

"Yes." she responded before turning back to Mercury and Jupiter, "We had a long discussion about your current situation and he informed me that he had known about it since it had happened. He himself knows the way to switch you back."

"Why do I sense a 'but' somewhere in there?" the racer said, earning an elbow in her side from the aqua-haired girl.

"Because you would be correct. Chronos knows the way to change you back, but he would not tell me how. He has his reasons and despite what people say, I do notice how people's eyes tend to glaze over when I speak of the intricacies of Time, sans for Ami. And because of such, I will not explain why."  
"Then how is that supposed to help us?" Makoto spoke again, anger clearly evident in her voice. Ami's arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her to her in an attempt to soothe her lover.

"Because he gave Setsuna-mama a hint." Hotaru spoke up.

There was silence as nine pairs of eyes slowly turned to the young girl while one pair was already twinkling in that little mysterious way that only Hotaru could recognize, a small smile gracing the owner's lips.

"He did indeed, Taru-chan. You can always see things clearly despite whatever is thrown against you to cloud your vision. A skill that will serve you well for many millennia." Pluto smiled at her adoptive daughter. "His hint was this: You must know all aspects of each other even in the most desperate of situations, and once the fog has settled you shall return to normal."

"Know all aspects of each other even in the most desperate of situations? How is that a hint?" Minako spoke up.

"It's one of those things that's both a hint and not a hint. A prophecy but not a prediction." Rei replied. "But if Chronos himself said it, then it gives us hope."

"You're absolutely correct Rei. My father would never lie to me." Pluto replied.

This little bit of information brought quite a few surprised looks her way, but before any could be addressed Usagi cried out in pain, clutching her chest as she fought to control her tears.

"Usako!"

"Usagi!"

"Princess!"

They cried out as they rushed to her. "Usako, what's wrong?!" Mamoru exclaimed worriedly.

"It hurts! The darkness, the cold...something's in Tokyo! It's sapping my energy! Mamoru make it stop!" the odango grunted as she winced in agony, "I think a youma is attacking the city!"

"Can you fight?" Pluto questioned.

The moon-hime shook her head, "It hurts too much! I can't move!" crying out again she curled up in her boyfriend's lap trying to escape the pain.

"Usako!" He looked down as he held her, completely powerless to do anything. He looked up at the senshi, fear within his eyes, "Find whatever it is that is causing this! Find it and stop it!"

The girls nodded and in less than a minute were out the door and into vehicles, heading towards downtown.

* * *

Within ten minutes time, they found themselves in downtown Tokyo. People were in a mass panic as screams were heard, people fleeing from something down main street. Pluto pulled into a parking ramp followed by Haruka. As they stepped out of the vehicles, Pluto lost her transformation.

"Setsuna!" Michiru called out. She was clothed in nothing but that which she was clothed in when she was brought into the world. Her birthday suit.

"Well well well, if we didn't have to go exterminate something, I'd press as to why you transformed while you were naked, but we don't have time for that." Haruka chuckled as she pulled off her blazer and slung it over her lover's form.

"Why did my transformation end? I didn't cancel it at all!" Setsuna gasped.

The senshi exchanged worried glances just as a guttural scream split the air. A youma. One by one they felt it. A dark and suppressive aura infusing the air. The seven of them called their transformations.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Mini-Moon Crystal Power!"

Nothing happened.

"Something's blocking my powers. I can't feel Mars within me at all!" Rei exclaimed.

Ami and Makoto exchanged a look then, both of them seeing their feelings reflected within them. They knew now what they had to do. It was now or never. They were Usagi and Mamoru's, their friends, and Tokyo's last line of defense against whatever that thing was. Nodding to each other, Makoto turned to the other six.

"You all stay here. Ami and I will handle this." She said. The tone was one none of them had heard come from Ami's body before, it was downright deadly.

"But neither of you can transform either, how can you possibly hope to defeat that whatever it is?!" Chibiusa yelled at them.

"Because they have hope. Just as I do." Hotaru replied, her ever calm self.

"But they can't fight! They don't have any powers!"

"Have faith in us, Chibiusa. Your mother and father do. Hotaru does." Ami knelt before the pink haired girl placing her hands on her shoulders before turning and running out of the parking ramp, Makoto running along side her, leaving their friends in the safety of the concrete building.

"I love you, Ami. I just want you to know that." Makoto said as they ran down the street towards whatever the people of Tokyo were running from.

"I love you too, Mako. But don't talk like we will never see each other again. Just as I told Chibiusa, have faith." Ami looked over at her lover, a small tear slipping down her cheek."You must have faith..."

"I do, Ami. I trust you. And I trust in our love."

As they neared the intersection, another scream was heard and a large crash rang through the air as the ground shook below them, Ami's own words echoed through her mind.

_'You must have faith...'_

* * *

End Chapter 14

A/N – My god I just want this story to end. It's driving me nucking futs.


	15. Mercury and Jupiter: United We Stand

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon 15**

By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its rights therein.

**!!!Author's Note!!!** Rainbow-barfing extraterrestrial monkeys dancing on a wooden submarine in the middle of the Alps. That is all.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

The ground shook and glass windows rattled as the two senshi ran forward into the intersection, skidding to a halt on the asphalt and looking around through the chaos that engulfed them. As people fled past them they were swarmed by a thick cloud of dust and dirt. Another large crash had brought cement, glass, and twisted steel raining down on the street as something ripped into a nearby building. The two lone senshi covered their mouths in an attempt to filter out the dust from their breathing. 

"What the…" Makoto coughed out through the cloud, "Ami! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She spluttered in reply, "I'm okay. But I can't see a thing."

A loud roar, much like a tornado, broke their exchange as the two dove to the ground, narrowly dodging a crackling, tourmaline-colored energy ball hurled at them through the roiling dust storm of which the cloud had suddenly turned into.

"Ami!"

"I'm fine! But we have to do something about this dust! We can't fight what we can't see!" She replied, gripping the transformation pen of Jupiter in her hand. "We have to transform!"

"Alright! You ready?" Ami heard the voice call out off to her left.

"Yeah!" she replied. '_Please…let this work._'

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!" Ami cried out as she held the wand above her head, her eyes shut tight. It was slow to form as Jupiter seemed to struggle to break through the draining aura that permeated the air, but then she felt it almost instantly: the crackling and tingling sensation of lightning surging around her; the slight smell of burning electricity and fresh cut grass, an odd but pleasant mixture; the roll of thunder heard within her mind. She felt her normal clothing disappear instantly as she opened her eyes and watched the white lightning arcing beautifully around her as it collapsed around to form the white and green sailor fuku. She could feel the raw power fill every string of her muscles and tendons as the energy peaked and a flash of green-white light burst around her, transformation complete.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!" Makoto called as she too held the wand above her head but with eyes open and alert. Mercury seemed hesitant, she could feel the planet struggling with something, most likely the suppressive energy that coated the area, but then the pen glowed bluish-white as it activated and she could feel the icy cold of the water that churned forth around her, but it was strangely comfortable. She knew it was sub-freezing but it felt merely cool and refreshing. Her normal clothing seemed to melt away fluidly as the water wrapped its way around her, forming the blue and white sailor fuku of Mercury. Her vision turned slightly blue as the visor for Ice-9 formed across her view, loading instantly. Her mind was filled with knowledge and the kiss of winter's lips graced her face for a mere moment as the energy peaked around her, glowing a bright blue-white before fading away, transformation complete as well.

"It worked!" Sailor Mercury, who was Makoto, called out. Information began funneling in at a rapid rate from Ice-9's scanners, pouring over the visor. Makoto felt a little overwhelmed but quickly started to adapt to the inflow of data, reading and interpreting it.

"Is Ice-9 active?" Sailor Jupiter, who was Ami, replied instantly becoming aware of the Mercurian aura through the blowing dust and moving toward it.

"Yes. It's a youma. It's about 100 meters in front of us. It's using the debris from that building collapse to generate this dust storm." She responded as she felt the Jupitarian aura approach. She found it somewhat puzzling she could now sense exactly where it was where in previous battles she herself could never do the same with Mercury. She filed that away to contemplate later. "I should be able to saturate the dust so it becomes too heavy to stay air born."

"I'll be ready to attack the moment we can see the youma." Jupiter replied. "Time to see if we paid attention to each other in all those battles in the past." She grinned at the hard to see form of Makoto, clad in Sailor Mercury's fuku.

"We got this." She responded, but still feeling somewhat apprehensive. She had no idea how to call upon Mercury to aid her in battle, but she had to try. She had no choice.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated as Ami set her feet, preparing herself as well. Out of the corner of her eye, Ami saw a slight glow surround her former body as Makoto floated upwards off the ground a little, energy pouring into her cupped hands.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" Makoto called out the attack, feeling the strength of her lover's planet behind her. She willed the assault to turn into a fine mist and spread through the area. Opening her eyes she maintained her concentration, spreading the vapor outward through the wind blown dust and dirt. After a few moments, the dust began to dissipate as the water vapor clung to it, dragging it to the ground under the force of gravity. As the dust cleared they saw the youma. It looked, for all intents and purposes, like a dragon. A monstrous black, undead, decaying dragon. Its hide had open sores and boils dotting it, pieces of its scaled skin were ripped or falling off in other places, its huge jaw filled with rows of sharp, black teeth. Its eyes were a fierce amber, The youma was easily twenty some feet long and its feet were large enough to crush a small car. The numerous automobiles-turned-metallic-pancakes evidence of this. Two charcoal grey leathery wings sprouted from its back with holes through them here and there.

"Kami-sama… what the hell is that thing?" Makoto whispered under her breath as she gazed upward at the monster.

"We must defend the princess and the people of Tokyo. Failure is not an option now. We are their last line of defense." Ami addressed the shorter Sailor Mercury. "I will protect you. I swear I will not let anything happen to you."

"Ice-9 reports that it doesn't have any life signs. But the thing is infused with negative energy. It's almost as if it's some sort of undead dragon out of a role-playing game or something."

"It looks like a dracolich. Their offensive capabilities are unimaginable but they're physically very weak." She whispered back as she maintained her stare down with the dragon.

"Confirmed. Ice-9 indicates it has numerous weak points throughout its physical structure. Striking enough of them should bring it down."

The three stood there as if sizing each other up. Sailor Mercury's Ice-9 computer continued to scan and provide tactical information as her and Jupiter glared up defiantly at the amber-eyed youma. Rearing back it roared as it slammed the ground with its forefeet, crushing the pavement and nearly sending the two senshi to the ground as the shockwave rippled through the ground. It then spewed another tourmaline energy ball at the two. Dodging to the sides Mercury stood back a ways as Jupiter went on the attack.

"Attack its legs! It may have wings but they aren't strong enough to allow it flight! It's earthbound!" Mercury called out as she dodged another ball that was hurled her direction, impacting the building behind her and detonating.

'_Jupiter, I know you're not my planet but please lend me your power._' Ami thought as she came within range. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" lightning sparkled around her as she formed it into a disc in her hands, whirling around she hurled it at the undead dragon. The disc impacted its front left leg, cutting deep into the rotting flesh at the thing's knee. It faltered a little but wasn't deterred. Roaring in anger it whipped its tail around. Ami jumped over it but was immediately thrown backward and through a store-front window as the dragon's wing hit her. Turning, the dragon faced the shop that Ami had just been thrown through and charged another ball of energy.

"Jupiter!" Makoto cried out. '_I've got to get that thing away from her!_' "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Without thinking, the attack flew from her hands. A jet of sub-freezing water burst forth from her palms and sailed through the air, hammering into the base of the dragon's neck and freezing upon impact. The force of the attack made the dragon stagger sideways a few feet, straining the damage leg that Jupiter had already attacked. Mercury heard a sickening crunch and the dragon roared out. It turned away from the building where Jupiter was just now emerging, slightly stunned from the sudden counter attack. She saw just in time the dragon rearing back to let loose a stream of boiling acid at Mercury who barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Mercury!" Ami called as she saw the smaller senshi dive out of the way, acid splashing the building behind her and eroding away almost instantly the steel, glass, and sheetrock that made up the convenience store. Dodging wing, claw, and tail with a skill she didn't know she held, Jupiter dashed over to the shaken Mercury, helping her up off the ground.

"I'm okay." She replied. The two senshi turned and faced the dragon once more as it rose up to its full height and swung its tail through the other high-rise building, blasting out more debris. Fanning the air with its huge wings it stirred up another dust storm, sending the two scouts into coughing fits and concealing itself from their view.

"Damnit. We'll never stop it if this keeps up." Makoto said, directing Ice-9 to scan the dust storm again as she fought for air. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" she called, repeating the same tactic as before as she dampened the dust to settle it. As the air cleared the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"What the..."

"Ice-9 is still picking up its aura. It says that dragon is right in front of us." Makoto reported.

"That's impossible, there's nothing—" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she was thrown violently backward by something impacting her chest. Hitting the pavement with a cry of pain, Makoto started to rush toward her before something circled around her body, crushing the air from her lungs. She screamed out in pain as the bones in her body were strained and she felt her ribs pop. Lifted off the ground by an unseen force. The stench of death and decay was overwhelming. She knew moments before Ice-9 informed her. The dragon had gone invisible. And she was now enclosed within its massive clawed hands.

"Sailor Mercury!" Jupiter called out as she struggled to her feet, the air knocked from her lungs.

"It's gone invisible!" Mercury managed to yell out over the pain, "It has me! Jupiter help me please or it'll crush me to death! I…I can't breathe!"

Ami's worst nightmare was coming true. The recurring hell that she had had weekly after realizing she had fallen in love with the senshi of Jupiter. Makoto was being attacked by a horrific monster and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Makoto was once again going to die and she couldn't prevent it…only this time, it wasn't a dream. Makotowas being attacked. She was being slowly crushed to death.

'_You idiot! Don't just stand there! You have the powers of Jupiter on your side! Mako's being crushed and you're going to let some stupid dream stop you from saving her? This is your chance to put that dream to rest!_' her mind screamed at her, shaking her out of her shock.

"Mercury…help me!" the cry of pain came once again.

Making a snap decision that the beast was holding her in its front right claws, she focused just to the right at where the dragon's left front leg should be. Suddenly the fear of losing Makoto and the anger of seeing her in trouble broke through her and she felt a surge of rage. '_Is this what she felt that time in the park when we were switched?_' A blast of lightning crackled forth around her, shooting down her arms and into her waiting hands as she powered up the attack.

"Let go of her you bastard!!!" She charged the massive bolt of lightning and let it fly, guiding it as it formed into her own dragon. "SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" She yelled as she channeled the attack forward, and felt with satisfaction as it hammered into what she sensed was flesh and bone. She heard a roar above that of her own dragon as the massive black youma shimmered back into view. Her dragon had hit it in the same spot where her Thunder Crash had previously. Makoto was instantly dropped to the ground as the dracolich thrashed wildly on its hind legs trying to free itself from the lightning bolt that was shredding its way through its own flesh before toppling backward in a thunderous crash and cloud of dust and smoke.

Ami rushed forward and picked up the wounded senshi of Mercury, "Oh my god, Mercury. Mercury! Please speak to me! Mercury!" She cried, tears slipping down her face.

"God I feel like every particle of my body just got hit by a truck." The latter coughed as she winced against the pain. "I think some of my ribs have been fractured. It hurts to breathe." She replied as she struggled to her feet with the help of Makoto. Another roar cut them off as they saw the dragon thrashing about, rolling back over and standing up, its eyes starting to glow.

"Can you still fight?" Ami asked her.

"I have no choice." She gritted her teeth against the pain. "We must end this."

The dragon began to charge up another energy ball, this one a seething green fire.

"Knock it out in one combo. Don't loose timing." Makoto said as she studied the data from her computer. "Its left leg has been crushed, so it can't stand on it. Blow out its right and we'll have it on the ropes."

"Right." Ami replied before she grabbed hold of Makoto, "Hang on!"

A seething ball of green fire detonated right where the two senshi had stood, melting the pavement and debris around it. The explosion knocked them through the air and instinctively Ami twisted her body around so that she hit the concrete corner of the building first instead of the already injured Makoto. She cried out in pain as she felt something pop. The two fell to the ground as Ami clutched her shoulder.

"Jupiter! Your shoulder!" Mercury said, moving off the other girl as fast as her battered muscles would let her.

"It's dislocated. Snap it back into place, quick! The dragon is coming for us!"

Glancing over her shoulder Makoto looked back. There was the dragon slowly limping its way over toward them. Standing up she walked out a few paces, power flowing around her as she glowed blue.

"Mercury!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Makoto brought forth the spell, conjuring up a massive wall of ice stretching from building to building across the street, sealing off the youma from the two. "That should hold a minute or two." She grunted out as she limped back over to Ami. "This is going to hurt."

"I know. Just do it." Ami replied, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. Makoto gripped the shoulder and upper arm firmly, and without warning, wrenched the joint back into place with a loud snap making the current senshi of Jupiter wince. Behind the two the youma howled again and they heard a cracking noise. Looking back, they saw fractures forming in the ice wall as it shook from what had to be attacks made by the youma against it on the other side.

"Come on. We have to finish this. That wall isn't going to hold much longer."

Nodding in reply, Ami stood up and the two of them walked back out into the street to face the barrier between them and the youma. Setting their stances they prepared to launch their attacks.

"Give it everything you've got. Don't hold back!" Makoto called out as the ice wall finally shattered apart, the dragon crashing through it. Ami didn't lose a beat.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the energies of Mother Earth came instantly to her call as nature itself rose up in defiance against the corruption. Power flowed into her hand before detonating in a shower of thousands of green razor-thin discs of energy, blasting forward in a torrent of wrath. The discs impacted the youma all over the place, punching holes straight through its rotting undead body. Black blood oozed out of the hundreds of wounds, one of its wings being torn completely off by the onslaught, as the bulk of them concentrated on the beasts' two front legs. The left one was damaged so much that the weight of the dragon imploded it completely. The rest were fired at the front right leg, critically damaging it as it shook trying to support the mass above it.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Just as before, Ami felt the chilling waters flow down her arms, concentrating in her hands before blasting forward in a concussive jet of frozen destruction. Guiding the attack through the air she directed it toward the dragon's right front leg. The force behind the assault was so great it completely blew off the appendage, continuing straight on and into the monster's body, freezing into solid ice like a lance run through her opponent. Roaring in pain the dracolich collapsed forward on the ground, unable to support the rest of its weight with its injured body and now non-existent front legs.

In one final act of defiance against the two wounded senshi it launched another stream of acid at the pair as it thrashed about in the gap of the wall, forcing them to split apart from each other or be completely dissolved. The tremors caused by the youma were beginning to cause more and more debris to fall from the two damaged buildings. Scanning them quick with her computer as she cradled her ribs, Makoto called over to her lover as best she could.

"The buildings will collapse if this keeps up, Mercury. We have got to get rid of that thing now!"

"Then let's take out the trash." Ami replied, standing up as she gripped her own wounded shoulder. "The others may not be with us in body, but I can feel them in spirit."

"Mercury Power! Shine Aqua Storm!" Cold winds whipped the street as ice and snow swirled about her, responding to the call, the skies darkened with clouds.

"Jupiter Power! Celestial Dragon Strike!" Lightning and thunder split the air apart as they crackled dangerously, arcing through the street and surging around her.

Energy flared around the pair as they called upon each other's planets. Blue and green auras intertwined, forming together as they each channeled their strength into the other, swirling around in a mix of turquoise magic. Lightning mixed with Ice; Earth mixed with Water. The senshi floated up off the ground with the sheer force they struggled to maintain. Turning as one and directing it at the undead youma they cast the spell.

"Rid our city of this evil that seeks to destroy it! Purge the corruption that would do harm to our friends and families! STORMSTRIKE!" they yelled as one.

A bolt of purest blue lightning tore downward from the darkened skies, bringing with it shards of electrified green ice, all of it headed toward one thing: the dracolich. An explosion of light and sound engulfed the area, blinding and deafening the two senshi. The dome of energy expanded, covering buildings, trees, automobiles, and pedestrians. Nine city blocks were swallowed up in a flash of purest white as people all throughout the city turned toward the second star that shone on the surface of their planet. It held firm for a few moments before slowly dissipating into nothingness…

* * *

'Ami!...Makoto!...I've found…she's over here…let's get them…before people…' 

'C'mon the cars… back this way…watch out for her…they're breathing…'

'Makoto's pretty bruised…crushed by…we'll have…wait until they…up and about…'

_I hear voices, but they're broken and don't make much sense. I feel myself being picked up delicately. I'm moving. Ami. Please be okay. If you were gone, I don't know what I'd do. God my shoulder is killing me._ Those were the last things she thought before unconsciousness finally embraced her.

_The others. They've found us. Thank the heavens above. Makoto, I hope you're alright. Kami-sama it hurts to breathe._ That was all she could think of before she passed out.

* * *

End Chapter 15 

A/N – Might have an epilogue, but as far as it goes this was the last chapter. Hope you're not all too disappointed with it considering how crappy I was about my updates and some of the reiterations made in a few chapters. Whenever my stories get too long I find myself having problems thinking up new things to keep them going. Still have to do Rei and Minako's wedding and see Rei in a tuxedo…mmmm, sexy. Let see if anyone was clever enough to figure out that last short scene. :) I'll give you a hint, read the last two paragraphs slowly and note the words in them.


	16. Epilogue

**Freaky Friday Sailor Moon: Epilogue**

By: LowFlyer1080

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ The rainbow-barfing extraterrestrial DDR monkey invasion has been halted by the valiant undead crew of the Imperial Interstellar Navy's dreadnaught-class flagship USS Kil'jaeden! Hooray for wooden submarine domination and photonic plasma cannons!

**!!!Author's Note!!!** I don't own Sailor Moon…period.

As always, any words in double quotes are spoken, single quotes and/or italics are thoughts.

* * *

When I finally awakened to the sound of soft music playing on a stereo, I noticed somewhat familiar surroundings. Gently holding my screaming ribs through the blanket that was draped over me, I sat up on the leather love-seat and looked around. Hotaru and Chibi-usa had fallen asleep together in a recliner. Someone had placed a crocheted afghan over them to keep them warm. I knew immediately we were in the Outers' house. Glancing to the left out the darkened window behind the love-seat I noticed night had already fallen, as evidence of the small lamp that stood on the end-table lit only to its lowest setting. As my vision panned back around to the right, I noticed the most beautiful sight I had ever seen even before my mind even remembered the first sign that things were alright.

There lay the sleeping form of my lover, my only, my Mako-chan, in all of her brown-haired glory. An afghan was also draped over her sleeping form, rising and falling slightly with her breathing as she lay on the couch, under the gentle spell of Morpheus. Despite some cuts and abrasions on her perfect face she was beautiful. I struggled to stand up, the pain in my ribs making it hard for me to breathe as I pushed the blanket off me. I slowly hobbled around the coffee table to the couch she lay on. She must not have been that soundly asleep for her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the dim illumination provided by the lamp. Smiling up at me and answering my unasked question, she lifted the blanket and scooched back into the couch to make room for me. I lay gingerly down, pressing against her, back-to-front. She let her arm down gently over my hips, careful to avoid my damaged ribs, closing the blanket around us. She hissed a little and I realized she was lying on her left side. It had been the right shoulder that had taken the hit, the one she had just used to lift the blanket. I felt her nuzzle the back of my neck, planting a kiss in my blue hair. Smiling I enjoyed feeling her warmth sinking into my aching body, soothing the pain as if by magic. I heard her whisper under her breath.

"We're back."

"Yes we are, Mako. We're back."

"It's been an interesting two weeks."

"Mmm. I know. All our parents know about us being senshi, and of Crystal Tokyo. Rei and Minako are almost completely healed, and Rei seems to be getting better and better emotionally as days go by." I giggled a little at that last bit, wincing in pain as my ribs stated their protest, "Although I think she has a certain bubbly blonde fiancé to thank for that."

"Our wounds should heal up totally within a day or two. My shoulder doesn't hurt as much as what I thought it would. Just kind of stiff."

"Yeah, I hit that corner pretty hard, but the only thing on my mind was keeping you from injury."

"I should have been a little more careful too, that's why your ribs are hurting so much is because I didn't call for us to retreat."

"It happens. In the future we'll know in advance. Let's just hope there's not a next time."

"Agreed." Makoto replied in a confident whisper, nuzzling the back of Ami's neck again, "I know we told each other this before back when we were still switched, but I just wanted to tell you again. I love you, Ami-chan."

"I love you too, Mako-chan. I love you too."

The two senshi simply lay there under the warm afghan savoring being close to each other, each of them feeling the heartbeat of the other, beating in unison. Smiling a bit to herself, Ami lifted her hand and slid it up to peek out the edge of the afghan, so that it was in plain sight of both her and the thunder goddess behind her. Summoning a little of her power, her hand glowed blue; the aura gently rolling over and around her hand like a ball of water. Makoto turned her head slightly to see the now visible aura of Mercury, feeling the energy in her heart. Furrowing her brow slightly she eyed the blue-haired genius quizzically, receiving only a deceptively innocent smile in return. Not sure what she meant, she moved her own hand carefully up and out so as not to aggravate her shoulder and held it up alongside Ami's. Summoning a little of her own strength, a haze-like orb of green formed around her hand, small quiet crackles of lightning darting up out into the air every once in a little while. Ami maneuvered her hand and gripped Makoto's own from behind, lacing her fingers through the brunette's own as their power fields overlapped. Each of them could feel the other's energy flowing freely into and out of them with the link as their auras around their joined hands swirled into each other easily, drawn together.

"To the end of eternity." Ami stated quietly.

With those words, Makoto knew what the bluenette wanted and she didn't hesitate to return the vow. A vow she didn't quite know how Ami, or her for that matter, knew how to initiate.

"To the end of eternity." She responded.

Their powers flashed turquoise for a moment as the planetary bond was officially formed. Ami let go, drawing her hand away from Makoto's own. The orb separated. But it was different. Their colors were still blue and green, however Ami's was slightly hazy as lightning sparked within it. And Mako's own flowed around her hand, liquid in nature as the water it was, glowing green. Sighing in contentment, Ami let the small amount of Jupiter's strength Mako had given her merge back into her, becoming invisible once again, feeling a slight tingling sensation shoot through her before vanishing. Mako did the same, once again feeling that kiss of winter on her cheeks as a cool wave washed through her before vanishing. Returning her arm to where it was, Mako kissed Ami on the cheek as the latter turned her upper body a little to get a better view of the senshi of Jupiter, despite the discomfort in her ribs.

"I'm glad you remembered."

"What exactly did I remember though?" Makoto replied. "All I remember is a feeling that we've done that before. Many times before."

"Mmm. We have been lovers in countless past lives, each time we've bonded like that. You should remember them all soon. Not all of them are happy, however. Some were made as one of us lie dying in the arms of the other. But do you remember the first?"

Makoto scrunched her brow as she wracked her brain, sifting through the torrent of visions and emotions that had just broke a dam in her mind. "It was during the first Silver Millennium… We were both to be betrothed to two of the Prince's generals… As I can recall, neither of us were too happy about it either, that's why we did it."

"Mmm. I remember spending days in the palace library searching through text after text, scroll after scroll, frantically looking for anything that might be enough to cancel the betrothal. That's when I found the ritual, Aural Link. We had been friends for the little less than a month that we had known each other."

"Our first time was made not because we had feelings for each other, but because we didn't want to get married." Makoto recalled, grinning a bit as she added, "I remember your parents were absolutely enraged when they found out what you had done."

"Yours weren't exactly the epitome of calm either. As I remember they were quite furious as well." Ami smiled, "But the bond had been forged, even though the risks of it failing and killing us both were unknown to us at the time."

"Yeah, I remember our parents yelling at us about that. But they knew, just like we did, that we could never be betrothed because the bond superseded all others. They had no choice but to cancel the weddings. Ever since then we were inseparable. Even in the heat of battle we could constantly watch over each other as well as the princess. It wasn't until that last battle did we finally admit our feelings to each other as we lie dying on the field. I used the last bit of my strength to reaffirm that bond."

"As did I." Ami replied. "It was then that I realized that come whatever may in our future lives, we would always be together. That our souls were forever connected."

"Mmm. I love you Ami."

"I love you too, Makoto."

Snuggling back a little further into the embrace, Ami laid her hand over Makoto's that rested on her hip, drawing it gently up and holding it to her chest, despite the discomfort it brought her. The senshi of Jupiter in turn kissed her on the cheek as best she could before the two drifted back off to sleep. Their little interaction had not gone unnoticed however. Hotaru had been slightly awakened by Ami's movement across the room, however she chose to remain silent, watching them with one eye open and hearing their whispered words over the stereo that was playing. '_Aural Link. Hmm, that's something I may have to tell Chibi-usa and consult with Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, as well as Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan. It would be wonderful to share myself completely with Chibi-usa._' She thought to herself, gently squeezing the sleeping pink-haired girl to her. '_I wonder if she would be willing to bond with me. I do recall Usagi-chan saying something about future queens that day we went to the amusement park. Maybe that's what she meant._' She laid a soft kiss in the mat of pink hair nestled on her shoulder, before slowly falling back to sleep herself.

Morning came quickly, and with it, the peeking rays of the sun's light through the window as they breathed their warmth onto the sleeping couple on the couch. Brow furrowing slightly, Ami turned her head in an attempt to block the rays, snuggling deeper under the blanket as she squeezed the hand that rested on her stomach. Somewhere in her subconscious mind, she knew it was her Mako without even being awake.

"Well isn't that sweet. They're cuddled up together on the couch despite their injuries." A voice was heard, rousing the two younger girls sleeping on the recliner.

"Sweet it may be, healthy it most certainly is not." Came another voice.

"Ohayo, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama." Hotaru yawned as she sleepily rubbed an eye.

"Ohayo, Hotaru-hime." Haruka replied.

"Good morning Hotaru-chan." Greeted Michiru.

"Morning, Taru-chan." Chibi-usa yawned slightly, stretching out some as she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Chibi-usa."

The aqua-haired girl made her way into the kitchen to start breakfast, followed shortly by Hotaru and Chibi-usa who had finally gotten out of the recliner. It had been a long night. The inner senshi had all stayed at the Outers' house, packing it full. Hotaru had volunteered to stay up and keep watch over Ami and Makoto, to which Chibi-usa joined her. She had let Rei and Minako take her room as Usagi and Mamoru took the guestroom. The two senshi in question, Ami and Makoto, had been placed on the couch and love-seat respectively by their friends, who still thought they were switched when they had finally gotten back to the Outers' home.

"C'mon you two, up and at 'em. You shouldn't be sleeping like that in the first place considering Makoto-san has a few fractured and bruised ribs and you, Ami, have a dislocated shoulder." Haruka said, gently patting the brown-haired girl on the head.

"Mmmmphf… touch me again while I'm trying to sleep… and I'll put so much lightning through you… you'll power Tokyo for a year…" came the tired reply.

"Huh?"

"Mako-chan, that's not very nice." The blue-haired girl responded as she lifted the blanket off herself, moving to stand up and stretching as much as her ribs allowed.

"Mako-chan? I thought you two were switched around?" Haruka questioned.

Ami patted Haruka's shoulder and smiled, "We'll tell everyone over breakfast. But first I'd like to take a shower if that's okay, Haruka-san?"

"Yeah, sure. Bathroom's just up the stairs, door at the end of the hall." The sandy haired thumbed.

"Arigato." She replied as she moved past the taller woman and up the stairs, "Ohayo, Usagi-chan."

"Ohayo, Makoto." The odango-hime replied, still half asleep. The comment earned a giggle and nothing more as the blue-haired girl continued on up the stairs.

Usagi found her way, still oblivious, to the dining room and pulled out a chair from around the table, sitting down sleepily as Haruka joined her, sitting down across from the moon-hime as she nursed her cup of coffee.

"Ohayo, koneko-chan. Sleep good?"

"Ohayo, Haruka-san. Yeah. Mamoru snores though, so it could've been better. Don't tell him I said that though." She replied with a small giggle, earning a smile from the taller blonde.

"You're secret safe with me, princess."

Michiru came in then, followed by Hotaru and Chibi-usa. The senshi of Neptune handed Usagi a glass of orange juice to which she thanked her for while the latter two sat down at the table with their own juice. "Breakfast should be ready soon." Michiru stated with a smile as she retreated back to the kitchen.

"Speaking of breakfast, I wonder if Setsuna-san is up yet." Haruka said, standing from the table. "I'll be right back."

"Don't uhh… stop for anything along the way." Usagi said with a secretive smile.

"What?" the senshi of Uranus faltered a bit as she turned back to the princess.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all." She quickly covered, "Mamoru was just getting up when I left to come down here and he's probably just getting ready. No need to check on him."

"…Right…" Haruka replied with a slight pause, before turning once again and heading up the stairs.

Coming to the top of the stairs she bumped smack into a big something, sending them toppling to the floor with an 'Oooof!' and a heavy THUMP from said something.

"Owwwww… ohhhh, that's gonna leave a mark." The something groaned as he rubbed his head that had cracked into a chest that sat against one of the hallway walls. "Morning to you too, Haruka-san."

"Mamoru-san! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" the racer scrambled to her feet, helping the young man to his feet as well, who was still rubbing the bump on his head.

"Yeah, I've had worse run-ins than that with Usako. But who the hell puts a chest right in the way of where a person's gotta walk? I stubbed my toe on that stupid thing last night getting some water for Usa-chan."

"Talk to Michiru about that. It was her idea." Haruka threw her arms up in the air, exasperated, "But at least now I'm not the only one who thinks having that thing there is a stupid idea. I've stubbed my toes on that thing more times than I can count." She muttered as she made her way down the hall, Mamoru continuing down the stairs to join the others. He failed to see what happened to Haruka next, however two pairs of peeping eyes and Chesire grins from across the hall did not.

Knocking gently on Michiru's, Setsuna's, and her bedroom door she called out a soft, "Tsuna-chan? Tsuna are you in there, love? What's taking so long? The others are all up already and downstairs, 'cept for Rei-san and Minako-san. Tsuna? Daijoubu?" She knocked again and the door slowly opened up. "I…I…I-I-I…uhhh…oh boy…" was all she managed to say before two arms shot out and grabbed the racer by her pajama shirt and yanked her into the room, the door shutting gently but firmly behind them with an audible 'click'.

The other door opened amidst a fit of smothered giggles as Rei and Minako crept out and down the hall toward the stairs. They had seen the whole thing.

"So do you think that they're…?" Rei trailed off as she whispered to her fiancé.

"Rei-chan, I'm the senshi of love. I know these things. And I'm almost positive Michiru is okay with it as well. Those three are together, no doubt about it." The bubbly blonde whispered back as they made their way down the steps toward the dining room.

"They do live. I was wondering after you two literally passed out on the bed last night." Chibi-usa piped up.

"Oh hush, we've been through a lot of stuff these past couple weeks. All of us have. You know that." Minako replied, holding her fiancé's hand as they sat down at the table. Just then Michiru came into the room.

"Where's Haruka?"

"Oh…she went to check on Setsuna-san." Rei said with a smile.

"Well she'd best hurry up, breakfast is almost ready."

"Need some help, Michiru-san?" Makoto said as she walked into the room.

"Thank you Ami-chan, that'd be nice." The aqua-haired beauty smiled back.

Makoto giggled at that, figuring she'd wait for her Ami-chan to get back from her shower. Fifteen minutes passed slowly away and soon Ami appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a raging blush covering her face. For all intents and purposes, she looked like a cherry red Toyota Supra. Slowly taking her place at the table she sat down just as Makoto and Michiru came back in with breakfast.

"Ahh, Ami. Would you like some orange juice?" Makoto asked.

"H-hai." She stuttered, still in a daze.

"Ami? But I thought she was Makoto?" Michiru questioned.

"Nope." Makoto, now back in her proper body, "We've switched back! We're back to normal!"

"G-gomen nasai, Makoto-san." She bowed, somewhat embarrassed.

"It's alright Michiru." The brunette laughed back.

"Congratulations!" Usagi squealed as she jumped up and hurried around the table to give Ami a hug.

"I'm glad you two are back." Mamoru chimed in.

"Yeah, it must feel good to be back in your own bodies." Rei stated, Minako sagely nodding her head.

"Ami-chan? Doushdano, Ami? Daijoubu?" Chibi-usa finally noticed the blush upon her friend's face.

"I-iie." Came the one word response.

"What's wrong?" came another voice from the stairs.

"Ami? Are you alright?" spoke yet another.

There stood Haruka and Setsuna, looking rather innocent, dressed in their pajamas still. Rei and Minako struggled to keep their grins hidden. They knew what happened and why Ami was so flustered. The bathroom was right next to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's bedroom. The Time Senshi in question sent a subtle glance over at the senshis of Mars and Venus, a mischievous glint in her eye. Rei couldn't stop her grin from showing and Minako subtlety winked back. The wink went unnoticed, however young Hotaru saw Rei's expression, and being the typical Hotaru responded.

"I fail to see the humor in someone else's discomfort, Rei-san. Perhaps you could share with us all what has put you in such a fine mood." Hotaru stared with her unblinking dark eyes at the miko. Said miko blushed seven shades of red at being caught and as such didn't see the slight upward curving of the senshi of rebirth's lips. Chibi-usa was one of few who knew how dry her Taru-chan could be when it came to humor and began giggling herself, gently nudging her girlfriend.

"That's mean."

"What?" came the innocent reply.

"You never answered us, Ami-san. Is everything okay?" the time senshi stood behind her chair, resting a hand on the ice senshi's shoulder, causing her to blush even more.

"Iie, I'm fine. Nevermind." She nervously replied, "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Ah, I just realized you two weren't down here when we told them. Ami-chan and I have switched back!" Makoto spoke up as she sat down next to her beloved.

"Ah. Congratulations! That's good to hear." Setsuna said as she too took a seat at the table, next to Haruka.

"Might I ask how?" the racer asked as Michiru flanked her on the other side.

"We're not sure. We never got a chance to check Ice-9 to see what exactly caused the reversal. We think it may have something to do with when our energies merged as we tried that last gamble at taking that draconic youma out." Makoto piped up as she helped Michiru dish out breakfast. "But, as far as I'm concerned, I don't really care. All that matters is that things can finally go back to at least some semblance of normal. As normal as can be, all things considered anyway."

"They must know all aspects of each other, even in the direst of situations. And when the dust settles, they shall return to normal. My father was right." Setsuna said quietly, almost to herself.

"You're right, Chronos' prediction came true." Rei piped up after hearing the time senshi speak of the Titan.

"You know what. Maybe it's not so important that we know the technicalities behind it…" Usagi spoke up then, as everyone stopped to listen to what their princess had to say, "But to just take it for what it is. A show of faith in something immaterial. Not a promise from a deity, or a prediction from a priestess or guardian of time. Not even a broken down examined physical explanation. But simple faith that you would return. I believe love conquers all. And that it can heal any wound, physical or emotional, given time. Even in our darkest hour, we shall stand as one, even if some of us are not there." Usagi stood up then, all eyes on her as she held her hand out over the table. "This may seem a weird thing to do at breakfast, but it is something I believe in. For love, friendship, and peace: we stand united."

Mamoru rose as well, placing his hand over his princess' own. "We stand united."

Hotaru and Chibi-usa followed suit, stating as one "We stand united."

Rei and Minako both rose as well, adding their hands to the group, "Until the end of days, we shall stand united."

The rest of the outers stood also. "We will not be broken." Haruka stated, adding her hand as Michiru and Setsuna nodded, adding theirs as well.

The group looked to the last of the two senshi, who finally stood. Makoto added her hand to the pile, echoing her girlfriend's words said the day before as they rushed alone against a threat.

"We must have faith."

Ami nodded, adding her hand to the group as well, "In each other we trust. None shall ever be abandoned. We stand united, for divided we shall surely fall." She stated with conviction.

"Umm. No offense, but this sounds like something written in a corny epilogue to one of those fanfiction stories you read on the internet." Minako finally spoke up after a few moments.

Everyone facefaulted at that statement, some bust out laughing. This caused Mamoru to speak up, "Way to ruin the moment, Minako-san. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Sitting down everyone exclaimed happily, "Itadakimasu!"

"Now all that's left to do," Usagi spoke through a mouthful of food, dodging a swipe made at her head by Rei, "Is plan Rei-chan and Mina-chan's wedding!"

"Usagi-baka! Don't talk with your mouth full! How many times must I tell you that?!"

* * *

End Story

A/N – There. Finally finished. Now I gotta start writing up a long-ass oneshot story for Rei and Minako's wedding. I also have to get the next chapter of 'Outcasts' written and posted. And to top it all off, I've gotten a PM wondering if I'm going to be doing another Usagi x Michiru story continuing my Soft Cruelty two-parter. As if that weren't enough, I overheard the song 'Umbrella' on the radio and now I want to do another Usagi x Michiru story/songfic based around that. TT I've got too many things to do and not enough brain power to do it with.


End file.
